Love or Loyalty
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: My second Kingdom story. Two Sisters find themselves betrothed to Princes that they aren't sure they want.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note-Alright, here's another Kingdom story; I hope you all enjoy it._

**Ensuring the Future**

King Westerly stood looking out the window. Things had grown quiet, surely all was well now. But he would wait before going and seeing if it was fine. Dawn had just broken when things quieted down and now a calming effect lay over the castle and all its' inhabitants.

He knew that he had a lot to do; a lot depended on the outcome of the event that had started yesterday and went through the night. The King had become unsure of what to do. This had happened just one other time, he didn't know then and he hadn't known last night.

The King wondered when he would be told what had happened. At that moment he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Your Highness," One of the Queen's servants spoke bowing to him.

He turned and looked at him, "News?"

"Yes. All is well. Your wife has delivered a daughter."

"Thank you. I will be there shortly."

The King turned back to the window. Another daughter. It wasn't that he didn't love his first daughter, it just meant that he would have to ensure that this new one would have charge of the Kingdom, well her and the King she would marry. He couldn't allow his Kingdom to fall into disarray. His oldest daughter was already betrothed to another Prince of the Northern Kingdom. He was the same age. Once married she would live there; which meant that this daughter and whoever she married would be here in this home.

He thought of all the ones who had children. As he went over it he remembered a Kingdom in the East, past the Dying Woods and over the Barren Plains. They had a son. He was not betrothed; King Westerly was fairly certain of, that would be a wonderful place to start. Yes, he would send over his best Ambassador and see what could be done with that.

Quickly he called for a servant to come and get the Ambassador as well as a scribe. It wasn't long before Ambassador appeared before the King.

"Your highness." He replied with a slow and steady bow.

"I wish you to take a message to King Antony of the Northern Kingdom. I wish to see if he would like to set in a betrothal with my youngest daughter."

"Of course."

The scribe soon appeared and quickly took his seat and picked up the quill. King Westerly spoke a proposal and it was soon written down. "Quick now, have that sent straight away and find his answer immediately. Then return. I must now before it is too late.

Once the King was sure that the Ambassador was off with guards he went to see his new daughter. The other wouldn't be up for a few more hours. His two daughters. He loved them both already. He would have everything settled for them. They would both be betrothed and ready for a life they would led, even if it wasn't for a while. He nodded satisfied. Yes, his two daughters would be fine. His daughters, Elizabeth and Sydney.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note-Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**New Friends**

_Six Years Later_

Elizabeth woke up with the sun shining on her face. Closing her eyes she turned back over trying to regain the sleep that she was surely going to loose. She stayed there for a few minutes before realizing it was over.

The battle had been lost before it even began.

She sat up in her bed and looked to her window, "Alright, I'm up. Happy now?"

Shaking her head she slowly got out of bed hoping that she would end up on the rug instead of the cold stone floor. As she felt the soft rug on her feet she sighed, today was lucky. She then reached down and pulled on her shoes. She was hungry and now was time for breakfast.

As soon as she started walking for the door Elsa came in. The older woman looked at Elizabeth, "Good, I'm glad you're up."

Elizabeth glared at the sun, "Not by choice."

"Well, I would have had to wake you by now anyways."

"Why?"

"Prince Jack is coming. You remember him from the ball a few months ago."

"Considering that it was only him and me in that room, year I remember him."

The maid smiled and continued, "Good. He'll be here shortly and you must have breakfast eaten and be dressed."

"Alright."

The young girl began walking towards the door only for Elsa to speak again, "Princess Elizabeth where are you going?"

"To eat breakfast."

"Not dressed like that you're not. Wait right there."

Elsa disappeared into the closet and quickly came back with a dress. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the light pink frilly dress that she first saw in Elsa's hand. "I am not wearing that."

"This is not for you. It's your sisters' dress. I don't know why you have it in your closet, but don't worry, this is your dress." She held up a light yellow dress that was simple.

"Alright I suppose."

Once Elsa got the dress on Elizabeth she quickly brushed through her brown hair. Then she pulled half of it up into a small bun and let the rest hang down to her mid back. "Now you may go."

The Princess hurried from the room and headed to the door directly across from hers. Without bothering to knock she opened the door and entered.

"Elizabeth!"

She looked at her younger sister and smiled, "You're not done yet?"

"No, I'm almost done."

A maid was taking her hair down so the golden curls fell lightly around her shoulders. "Alright miss, you're done."

"Why thank you."

"Come on so we can have breakfast." Elizabeth said and Sydney took her older sister's hand and the two raced to the dining room.

* * *

After Elizabeth finished the rest of her juice she set down the cup and looked at her sister, "I'm not going by Elizabeth anymore."

Syd looked at her, "Why not?"

"Because Elizabeth is long and it's girly."

"Come on Elizabeth, you like to dress up."

The brunette princess sighed and then started again, "I know that I like to dress up, I'm not saying that I don't."

Syd tilted her head, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can go by Syd. It's shorter and easier and faster to say."

"Yeah." Elizabeth waited for her sister to pick up on it. "Oh, you mean you just want your name shorter."

"Exactly."

"Alright. I think you should go by Beth."

"Beth? Where did you get that from?"

"Your name."

"Right, well I'm not going by Beth either."

"Liz?"

"No."

"Lizzie?"

"No."

"Lizbeth?"

That stopped Elizabeth, "Lizbeth?"

"Yeah. It's pretty."

"Yeah, it is. But I was thinking that I could go by Z."

"Zee?"

"Just 'Z', no other letters."

"You want to go by just one letter?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But why?"

"Because I like it."

Syd pursed her lips together, "Alright, if that's what you like…Z."

A smile spread across the eight year olds face, "See it's catchy."

"So then, Z, what do you want to do today?"

"We can't really do much. Someone is coming today."

"Someone? Who?"

"Do you remember Prince Jack?"

"Yes, he's cute."

Z rolled her eyes, "Anyways, he's coming. I think he's staying for a month."

"A whole month? That'll be perfect!"

"Why?"

"Because then we can have a real Prince rescue the Princess."

Shaking her head Z got off her chair and started walking off, "You would think that you'd have enough of that."

Syd hurried after her older sister, "Why? It's fun."

"Come on, it's time for our lessons."

"Alright."

* * *

"Princess Elizabeth, sit up straight." The older woman walked back towards the front of the room, "How are you supposed to have etiquette when you won't listen?"

"Rebecca, how's this?" Syd asked.

Z turned and saw her sister sitting perfectly straight with her hands in her lap.

"That's wonderful dear."

Syd turned and smiled at her sister, "See, it's not that hard."

Z rolled her eyes, "I know how to sit up straight, I just don't see any reason to." She then proceeded to fold her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"Princess Elizabeth! Do we need to talk to your Father again?"

Z reluctantly put her chair back down. Just then a knock came at the door. Rebecca walked over and went outside shutting the door.

"Eli-Z, what's the matter?"

"This is boring. I was just thinking that we should go to the South field today."

"Alright. Jack will come too right?"

Z shrugged, "If he wants to."

"And we can play?"

"Of course."

Syd smiled. Before she was able to say anything else Rebecca came back in, "Alright class is dismissed, but you are expected in the Main Throne Room."

The two girls got off their seats and left heading towards the main Throne Room. "Do you Jack is here?"

That's probably what it is."

"Do you think he likes to play?"

Z stopped and looked at her sister, "Look even if he doesn't, we'll ditch him and still have fun alright?"

A smile crossed Syd's face, "Alright."

* * *

Z and Syd quickly stood by their Father. "How are you two today?"

"Very well thank you." Syd replied with a smile.

"Fine." Z said.

King Westerly frowned, "Elizabeth."

"Fine, I'm doing well."

"Good. Now Prince Jack will be here in just a few minutes. So, stand tall, be proud, and all will be well."

After a few minutes Z was starting to get bored, but before she had time to say anything the trumpet sounded and a group of people walked through the door. Her Father stood up and greeted King James. He was a large man with dark skin. His son was right behind him. He looked about Z's size still, so there was no advantage on either side.

King James looked back at his son and then at Z, he then turned and smiled at Z's Father. The older princess knew there was something in that look and she wanted to know what, but knew that she wouldn't be told it.

King Westerly turned to his daughters, "Why don't you all go on outside so you can show Prince Jack the land?"

"Alright Father." Syd said. Z nodded and the three headed outside.

No sooner were they outside when Z turned and looked at Jack, "Alright we're going to play, you can either play or go back inside."

Jack looked Z right in the eyes, "I'll play. But I don't have to play with you. I can go up to anyone and play with them."

Z frowned, "Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Can you play the game where the handsome Prince rescues the Princesses?"

Jack looked at Syd and was quiet for a moment before he shrugged, "Sure."

A smile broke across Syd's face, "It'll be so much fun. Z usually has to be the Prince, but now we actually have one."

"Z?"

"That would be me."

"The Prince?"

"Ha ha."

Jack smiled, "Alright, what field are we going to?"

"This one."

Syd began walking off and Jack looked at Z, "Look coming here was not my idea, and it wasn't yours. Maybe our Dads just needed to talk."

Z was surprised, Jack seemed to know exactly what was on her mind, maybe because he had the same, but maybe not. "You know it was something more don't you?"

"From that look my Dad gave? Yeah. But let's not let that ruin a good day." Jack grinned, "Come on, let's catch up to Sydney."

Jack turned to run before Z called out again, "Syd."

"Right. Come on." And Jack and Z headed off so the three could play.


	3. The 'Good' News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note-I know I'm jumping the time here, but I only needed certain events, so…Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**The 'Good' News**

_Five Years Later_

Z looked out and down into the valley. Her perch on the tree was stable and far from the castle. She didn't want to be there. She was angry. How could her father do something like that? If her Mother was still alive she would definitely have talked to her about it. But would it have really mattered?

Probably not.

Her Father was so horrible in doing that.

And it wasn't just to her. He told her that Syd was in the same situation. But unlike Z, Syd wasn't being kicked out of her home.

She sighed. She wanted to scream, but that would alert someone of where she was.

It had already been a few hours since he had told her. He was coming. The traitor who was going to steal her away. Let him try. See if he could find her. She bet he couldn't.

"Hey."

Z let out a gasp as she jumped a bit. Turning she saw Jack settling onto the branch next to her. "What are you doing here?" She turned back away from him. Of course he knew where this was, they had found it together. Stupid boy.

The thirteen year old boy spoke up, "Looking for you. Syd was worried."

"Well I'm not going to talk to you. Traitor."

"Why am I a traitor?"

Z rolled her eyes and turned to him, "Because of what you're going to do."

"Oh. Your Dad told you about the marriage thing huh?"

Her eyes widened, "What!?" She turned to face him even more and clenched her hands into fists, "You knew?!"

"Knew?"

"Did you know the whole time?"

"Z come on…"

"It's Elizabeth."

"Right. Like you want anyone to call you that."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Look, my Father told me after the summer last year. When you left. He brought me aside and asked how I felt about you."

"And let me guess you said that you were madly in love with me."

"Be realistic."

Z looked to the ground, "Fine, go on."

"Anyways, I told him that you were my friend, then he explained that we were going to be married one day."

"Did you explain that you were madly in love with me?"

"No. Z don't be stupid. I only see you as a friend, like a sister."

"And I see you as a brother, so it would be wrong. Let's go tell them." Z jumped down from the tree.

"Yeah that'll go over good."

"It might."

Jack jumped off as well, "Just accept it, we're getting married and neither of us can stop it."

"That answer, right there, that's why I always won at everything."

Z gave him a little shove and took off running with Jack following close behind her.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Z and Syd were in Syd's room on her bed.

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"That you and Jack are going to be married. I think it's wonderful."

"It's not wonderful Syd."

The younger girl looked closely at Z, "Why not?"

"Don't you get it?"

"That you get to be married in a very pretty dress."

Z shook her head, "Forget the dress."

"Well I don't understand, you like Jack right?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't love him."

"Well you're only thirteen. Rebecca says that you don't know what love is until you're older. So by the time you do get married, why you and Jack could be completely in love."

Shaking her head Z got up, "I don't think you're understanding what's going on."

"I am too. I may be only eleven, but I'm not stupid you know."

"Syd, that's not what I meant, not at all."

"Than what?" The younger girl followed Z and got off the bed. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her brush. Quietly she began brushing her hair.

"Why can't I choose?"

"Because it's simply not done that way."

"Well maybe it should."

"Syd imagine you had to marry Jack."

The pretty blonde princess pursed her lips together, "But I don't want to. What if I want to marry another Prince?"

The brunette princess shrugged her shoulders and imitated her sisters' words from just a couple of minutes again. "It's simply not done that way."

Syd was quiet for a few minutes until Z saw her sister's face light up in understanding. "Oh. I'm sorry. And Daddy won't let you get out of it?"

"No. Jack is just fine with it, even though he doesn't like me that way."

"I'm sorry Z."

"Well don't worry, I'll think of something." Z was determined to not have to marry Jack.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

Sixteen year old Syd had just finished her breakfast. Z wasn't there. She was reluctantly spending two months at Jacks, which meant that for two whole months Syd was on her own. She knew that soon she and Z weren't going to be around each other more permanently, but…she missed her.

And she was bored.

Today was just going to another day.

Another boring day.

Pursing her lips together she decided to go for a walk. She went to her room quietly and got a brown cloak and put it on. Quickly she went outside and with luck no one had questioned her. She normally didn't mind having a few escorts with her, but this time…she preferred to be by herself. She had to remind herself that Z would be home in a few weeks. This was the longest time Syd and Z had been separated. Five weeks without her sister.

Syd was surprised that Z hadn't put up much of a fight in going. She had been so insistent about not getting married and was against anything that was held for it. But Z had agreed, and without much complaint, to their Father that was. To Syd, she told how much she wished that this 'ridiculous marriage thing' would just go away. Syd wouldn't mind getting married, and if it was to a specific person, than that's how it went.

She had been walking for a while. Looking around she could tell that she was near one of the towns. She was still in the woods, but the trees were sparser than before. All around the castle there was a huge forest. These trees had protected the castle and its inhabitants in time of war. Not many people went in the woods, so it was usually nice and quiet.

As Syd looked around the new clearing she had just entered her eyes fall on something that she wasn't expected. Something quite odd. There was a man there. He appeared to be close to her age. He wore ordinary clothes. The odd thing about him was the way that he was standing.

He was standing on his hands!

What an odd thing to do?

No one or nothing else was near him.

Syd slowly walked up to him, hoping he wouldn't attack her as soon as she got close, but she didn't have to worry about that, his eyes were closed. She then asked, "Why are you standing on your hands?"

He lifted one of his hands, "Just a minute."

Syd waited, curious. After another couple of minutes he flipped to his feet, "Now that's better. How do you expect to talk to anyone if you're on your head?"

"I don't. That's for thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah. I want to make sure I look at all possible sides."

"For what?"

The man shrugged, "Anything. Sometimes just to think is nice. It gets so noisy where I'm apprenticing at."

"Where's that?"

"At the Blacksmith's."

"Oh. Well…that's…nice?"

"It's what my Dad does."

"I see."

"My name is Bridge."

She smiled, "Bridge? Well I'm P—Syd. Syd is my name."

Bridge smiled back, "Syd. I like that; it's pretty. It suits you." Syd felt her cheeks burn at that compliment and watched as he ducked his head for a minute before looking at her and gesturing ahead, "Are you heading to town?"

Syd realized that this boy didn't know who she was. She wouldn't have to go back to the castle right away. She liked that idea. "I was just walking around. Why do you have to go back?"

"Well, not right now."

The Princess smiled, "Want to walk with me? My sister is visiting…someplace else and I'm bored…and alone."

What surprised Syd next was that he looked upset about that and then he grinned, "Well I guess since we're both alone, we can walk together?"

"That would be nice."

He smiled and the two walked off.

* * *

_Northern Kingdom_

Z got off the horse and allowed the stable boy to take the reigns. Jack should be coming up any minute now. She walked over to the small hill that was near the stables. Jack's Kingdom was very hilly, but nice. It was a nice place. But it wasn't home.

Z still wanted nothing to do with the marriage, but right now she had no choice.

No choice. Like that was different from anything else?

Syd didn't care. She wanted to be engaged; she thought the idea was romantic. She hadn't met the guy that she was betrothed to, he lived in the East. Far away from them. In fact, that was why Syd hadn't meant him. On the other side of the Dying Woods and Barren Plains were other kingdoms, but the ones from Z's side and the other one, they didn't interact. At all. So it was odd that her father had made a deal with someone from over there.

Syd.

She missed her sister.

Jack was great and they were friends, but…it was different now that they were going to be married. Jack wasn't thrilled with it, but he figured that was what was going to happen, so why bother. He also brought up that at least they knew each other and were friends, whereas Syd didn't even know the guy she was going to marry.

"Z."

Z turned and saw Jack coming up the small hill, "About time you got here."

"You started the race as you took off. Of course you beat me."

"I beat you because I'm better at it then you are."

"Right." Jack smirked and looked out. "I am sorry."

"Thanks. But don't worry alright."

"Alright." He raised an eyebrow at Z.

Z shrugged, "It'll be fine right?"

"Right."

Z smiled, it would be fine because she would figure out something, anything. Anything would be better than marrying someone you didn't want to or a stranger, as her thoughts flashed to her sister. Z would find a way to save them both, she just wasn't sure what it was yet.


	4. Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: So sorry that it's taken me so incredibly long to update. First it took me forever to figure out how to write any of my next chapters, then I started re-reading the Harry Potter series so that I could read through Half Blood Prince before I went to the Midnight showing, which the movie was absolutely amazing! Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that it won't take as long to get the next chapter up._

**Chapter 4-Memory**

_Three Weeks Later_

"So even though I had spent all night working on it the Duke said it was definitely wrong. My Father was not too happy with me."

Syd smiled, "Were you in too much trouble for that?"

He shrugged, "Only a little. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"The Duke of Juneston isn't very nice." Syd remembered a time when she had left one of her dolls out in the hallway. He had told her continually to pick it up and instead he had it thrown away. Sure she hadn't seen him do it, but she knew it was him.

"To be honest, I've never met him."

"Oh, well it's no loss, trust me."

"I do. And I have something for you, well something that I want to get. I mean it's here, you know…well it's not here—"

"Bridge!" He looked at her and she smiled at him, "go and get it."

He smiled at her, jumped up and took off. She was glad that she had met Bridge. He had really been there for her. She was never bored…well except when she had to wait for him. Since he worked at the blacksmith shop he wasn't able to leave all the time, and she had classes to be at as well.

It had taken him until the second week after they met for him to realize that she was one of the Princesses. He had taken it quite well…after the initial shock.

_Syd looked down in the water at the new dress she had just gotten, it was so beautiful._ _Sue had told Syd to just try it on and bring it right back, but this dress was more than just a dress. It was a dress that was for one of the balls, plus it had the royal symbol on it. It was beautiful and it was hers. She didn't get to wear it that much, so she was going to wear it now._

_She walked quietly down by the stream looking in every now and then. Then she heard some horses. It sounded odd…she knew that sound, it was the Duke of Juneston, he had that weird horn in the background._

_Quickly Syd grabbed her cloak and swung it on her shoulders. She had used it to sneak out of the castle without anyone saying anything. As she was tying it she began walking back away from the stream. She knew he was coming from the south and if he saw her…she shuddered, he would offer to bring her back to her Father. He wouldn't take no for an answer and then he'd put his horrible, gross hands all over her._

_At that thought she moved faster to get away from him. As she was moving backwards she tripped and fell down on her back and as she did she realized that one of her feet had fallen into a hole. Before she could cry out she realized that he was just about to pass so she closed her mouth and waited for him to come by. _

_After what seemed like a very long time he passed. Syd slowly tried to move her foot out of the hole, but it wasn't coming out! As she moved it again she felt pain shoot up her leg and a cry escaped her lips._

_"Syd?"_

_She turned to the familiar voice, "Bridge?"_

_The blonde princess watched as the young man rushed toward her, "Are you alright?"_

_"I fell down and now my foot is caught."_

_Bridge placed his hands on her ankle and slowly moved it until it was finally free of the hole, "There, now its out."_

_"Thank you Bridge." Her arms found their way around him before she thought about it. When her mind finally caught up to what her arms were doing she realized that she rather liked it. He had put his arms around her too. Then slowly the two pulled away, "Will you help me up?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He held out a hand and she willingly took it. It was a few minutes after he had pulled her up that they let go of the others' hands. Syd tried to pull the cloak tighter so as to conceal her dress but before she could she heard a low gasp from Bridge. Looking up she saw his brown eyes widen as he took in the dress that very obviously showed that Syd was a princess._

_He became very still for a few minutes before he spoke, "That's the Princess's dress. The mark…it's the King's…if that mark is the King and you're wearing it either you stole it or it is you." He paused and looked intently at her, "It is you, isn't it?"_

_Syd looked around, there went a princess-free relationship. She had never thought that it would be cool to have someone talk to you because they liked you and not for what you were. In truth Syd didn't really mind that she had all those people talk and be nice to her because she was a Princess. It was kind of nice. But Bridge had been the first one who was her friend. And not just her friend like Z; she and Z would always be friends, but they were sisters. Outside of family, there were no real friends. Bridge was that, would he still be? Syd took a deep breathe, "Yes. I am Princess Sydney."_

_"Huh…that's funny."_

_Her mouth fell open, "Excuse me!"_

_He held up his hands, "No wait…I didn't mean that. I meant it was funny because of it happening. Not because you were…well are…the Princess. Actually a Princess because there are two of you and not just one. But then again you would know that since she is your sister and all. But you being one…that's what is funny. Not that you are funny…well you are, I mean…"_

_"Bridge!"_

_"Alright, it's funny because I never would have guessed."_

_She shrugged, "So, what now?"_

_"I don't know. I have a short break, did you want to go to our usual spot?"_

_A smile appeared on Syd's face, "Yes, yes I would like that a lot."_

_Bridge gestured forward and began to walk but as soon as Syd tried to step she fell, "Ow!"_

_He quickly turned and grabbed her and then helped her sit down. "Do you mind if I examine it?"_

_"No."_

_He moved his fingers over her ankle, "I don't think it's broken, but there's not really too much that I can do. Sorry."_

_"I should get back to the castle."_

_"That's a good idea."_

_Syd didn't particularly want to show up at the front door of the castle. If she were to show up like this with Bridge…she might not be able to get out and see him again. "Can you bring me to the stables?"_

_"Okay?"_

_"Don't worry."_

_Bridge shrugged, "If that's what you want."_

_"Bridge, it's just…it's easier this way. Please."_

_"Yeah."_

_Syd smiled at him and he grinned back before he picked her up._

After he picked her up he had brought her to the stable where she called out for help. It wasn't until later that she had learned that Bridge had waited a bit off until he knew she had been taken care of. She smiled at the memory. Bridge was an amazing guy. She truly liked being with him.

Bridge quickly came back, "Here, I want you to try this."

He held out some small berries. Berries? Inwardly shrugging Syd picked up a few berries and placed them in her mouth. As soon as she felt the juice running down her throat she realized that it was the best tasting berry she had ever had. "Wow, what is this? It's amazing!"

"My parents grow them. I don't know what they call them, they're just berries."

"I love it. It's really good."

Grinning Bridge nodded, "I know, I thought you would like them, and…"

"I did…I do." Syd smiled knowing that she slightly sounded like Bridge when she did that.

"So when is your sister coming back?"

"Very soon. Tomorrow or the next day."

The two continued talking until Syd looked up and realized that the sky was getting dark. "I have to go."

Bridge noticed the light as well, "Come on."

He stood up and reached out his hand for hers. She quickly took it and once up the two hurried off. When they were at the closest part of the woods to the castle they stopped, "Go on inside, alright?"

"You need to leave first, after all it is night and the guards…"

"Please?"

She smiled and him and hurried off. She got up to the doors where the guards eyed her, "Bit late isn't it Princess Sydney?"

She frowned, "Only if I say so."

The guard tightened his jaw and looked forward as the other one opened the doors for her. She looked back towards the woods and hoped that Bridge would make it back to his home safely and that she would be able to see him again soon.


	5. Accepting One’s Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever, here he is. Finally. It took a few chapter, but he made it. Although sorry it's not a long part for him just yet. So sorry that it's taken me so incredibly long to update. First it took me forever to figure out how to write any of my next chapters, then I started re-reading the Harry Potter series so that I could read through Half Blood Prince before I went to the Midnight showing, which the movie was absolutely amazing! I also went on a vacation. Hopefully I'm done with that. Thank you for those still reading this; I do appreciate you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that it won't take as long to get the next chapter up. _

**Accepting One's Fate**

Syd slowly opened her eyes. Her room was already filling with the warm sunlight. She sat up and stretched. What did she have today? She pursed her lips together as she began thinking about what she would do. Maybe she and Bridge would be able to meet, there was a place that he had said he saw…he said it was beautiful.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts, "Come in."

The door opened and Elsa came in, "Good morning Princess Sydney. And how are we today?"

"Just wonderful. I had a wonderful sleep and outside," she looked outside and at the sun, "well it's just beautiful."

After Syd was dressed and had breakfast she decided to go for a bit of a walk. As she was stepping outside she saw a procession coming from the North. Syd took another step closer, "Is that…" Could it be Z? She truly hoped so. It shouldn't take that long to get here and yet…it already seemed to be going slower.

"Princess Sydney!"

Syd turned around back to the hall just inside the doors one of the pages, Lucy, was hurrying towards her, "Yes?"

"Your Father wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you."

Syd turned back and looked longingly towards what could be her best friend, her sister coming and then sighed and turned back and went inside.

She made her way to her Father's library; he was sitting at his desk writing something on a parchment. After the guard shut the door she moved closer, "You wanted to see me Father?"

The King set down the quill and then looked up at her, "Yes Sydney. I have something I wanted to talk to you about." She wondered what it was that her Father was going to tell her, something that required all this privacy. "You know how your sister is betrothed?" Syd nodded. "Well I have news for you, so are you! You're already betrothed, but…for various reasons I was waiting until now to tell you."

"Betrothed? Why? To whom? When?" All these came out in a quick sentence and Syd remembered Bridge and everything between them. This wasn't fair. Not at all.

Syd looked at her Father and saw his stern face, "You're betrothed because you are. That's how things work out. It's to one of King Anthony's sons'. He is not sure yet which one it will be, but one of them. And as for when, well I suppose when things work out. Since he's a bit unsure of the timing, well we'll just have to go with that."

"I don't understand, why doesn't he know yet?"

"Kind Anthony has been fighting a war…a war that none can help in. He will know when the time is right and at that time, I suppose it will be whoever is not greatly affected by this war."

"War?"

"It has nothing to do with us I assure you.

Syd was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again, "What about if I don't want to?"

"I'm sorry Sydney, but that's just the way it is."

Frowning Syd turned and left as she felt the tears roll silently down her checks. That wasn't right. She already had found Bridge. Bridge was who she wanted to marry. Now she understood how Z must have felt about Jack. She hurried to the front doors again bumping into someone causing her to fall.

"Watch where you're going yo—Princess Sydney," Juneston bent down and took her hand and helped her up, "I am so very sorry about that."

"Thank you." Syd said as nice as she was able to. She tried to pull her hand form the older man's grip but he held on tighter. Lifting it up he kissed her hand and then slowly let it go.

"You have grown up to be an," he paused as he looked her up and down, "even more beautiful woman. So glad to have bumped into you."

Syd waited until he walked past her brushing his arm against hers before she shuddered and ran as fast as she could until she was outside. Hurriedly she made her way to the stables. The carriage was there that had been sent to retrieve her sister, but Z was nowhere near. "Where is Z?" she asked one of the stable boys.

"Princess Elizabeth went inside."

Surprised Syd asked, "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Before I got here?"

"Yes. I'd say just a couple of minutes."

Syd frowned, how did her sister get past her? That didn't make any sense. "Which door did she enter the castle with?"

"The eastern door your highness."

"Thank you." And with that Syd took off back to the castle.

She headed to Z's room only to find it empty. Where could her sister be? It didn't make any sense that she was gone. As she looked out the window she heard the door open, turning she saw Elsa. "Princess Sydney, whatever are you doing in here? Are you alright?"

Syd knew Elsa was only concerned about her so she dismissed the first question and how it could have seemed to outsiders, "I'm fine."

A realization came across her face, "You're looking for Princess Elizabeth aren't you?"

"Yes. She wasn't in the stable and she's not here."

"She is speaking with your Father. I came to make sure her room was fine. Her things are being brought up now."

"Oh." Syd glanced back out the window and then turned back to the older woman, "I can wait for her here."

"Whatever you wish."

Syd nodded and Elsa moved about straitening things and making sure things were put back as they should be. In just a few minutes a few servants came in with some trunks and Elsa instructed where they should be and began putting away the clothes.

By the time Elsa was done with putting all of Z's things away Syd saw her sister come through the door.

"Z!"

"Syd!" Z and Syd hurried to each other and hugged. "I've missed you."

"I missed you. It was boring here. Nothing really to do."

Z laughed, "Well I'm here now." She then turned her attention to Elsa, "It's good to see you too."

"And you Princess. I trust your journey and visit were well."

"Yes."

"Very good." Elsa smiled at the two Princesses and then took some of Z's dresses and left.

As soon as the door was shut Syd turned back to Z, "So, how was it? How was spending time with Jack by himself like?"

Z shrugged, "Like anything. He's a great guy."

Syd nodded, "So do you still hate the fact that you're going to marry him?" Syd couldn't wait for her sister to go into how much she thought that marriages were wrong. Then she could tell Z all about Bridge.

To Syd's astonishment Z shook her head, "No, it's going to happen and Jack is a great guy. I'm luck to be able to be with someone I like."

"But…but Z you said you didn't want to marry him!"

Sighing Z nodded, "I did say that, but Syd, really, he's a great guy. Father did right in how he handled this."

"Oh…well…"

"Are you alright?"

She could barely keep anything in, she didn't want to tell Z now, she would only scoff at her. She would tell Syd that there was a Prince waiting for Syd. "I'm fine, I'm tired actually."

"Oh."

"I'll see you at dinner."

"Syd wait."

Z tried to reach out and grab Syd's arm but she shook her head, "No Z, I am tired, please. We'll talk later."

Z closed her eyes and nodded and Syd left the room.

* * *

Sky knew the cottage should be coming into view any minute now. He glanced behind him and to the right; that was the brook over there, which meant…he smiled as he came into the view of the cottage.

Peace.

That's what this place meant to him.

It was away from the loud noises and more importantly away from all those annoying people. He knew that he couldn't be out here long, but…it should be just long enough before he had to get back to his life.

To an empty and soon pointless reality.

Still, no one would look for him here. His friends' parents had lived here, but they were dead and he and his friend shared it. Well actually his friend shared it with him. It was far enough from his home that he wouldn't have to worry about who was going to find him and how soon it would be.

No one knew about the connection with his friend, so really he was safe…for a little while. He couldn't stay out here indefinitely. Besides he had pressing engagements soon enough…ones that he would like to forget.

Sky looked at the cottage again, it wasn't entirely huge, but it was big enough. It was right in the midst of trees and so well enough out of sight. The sun shone through the trees, but missed the cottage so that it didn't stand out in the small clearing.

Getting off his horse he picked up his bags and brought them inside.

There was a large room on the ground floor; it had a small kitchen with a table and then another room with some chairs including a small library, which was good since he loved to read. He hoped that his favorite book was still there. He still remembered when his parents would allow him to come with his friend. They would usually be off playing, running, fighting, practicing, but there were times, at night, when Sky would enjoy sitting and reading. He had one book. He would look for it later.

Upstairs there were three bedrooms. He would take the one that had been his whenever he visited.

After putting his things away he pulled out some bread and cheese and set it down at the table. He moved to the book shelves and quickly spotted his favorite book, it was about the Laws of the Land. Sure there were people who had jobs that were just there for knowing the laws and of course certain people had to know quite a bit, but he wanted to know them all.

He sat down at the table and begin reading.


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy._

**Preparations**

As Syd lay in bed she pondered about last night. Could Z have really meant that? Really? Her sister was just fine with everything? No. Maybe it was a bad dream? Yeah, that was it. It was a bad dream and besides her Father had given her that horrible news yesterday as well. All of it was just a bad dream. She would get up and await her sisters' return and she would tell Syd how ridiculous the betrothed thing was. Nodding to herself she sat up believing that it would work out that way.

However after she got down to breakfast she saw that she was far from right; Z was sitting and silently eating, she hadn't even waited for Syd.

"Morning Z." The blonde princess quietly said before sitting down across from her sister.

The brunette looked up, a look of sadness was in her eyes but was quickly gone as Z smiled at her, "I went to get you earlier, but you were still sleeping."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, well Jack and I…we would get up earlier, you know…to talk and such." She shrugged, "So when I went in and saw you still sleeping I figure I'd let you sleep more…on your own."

Syd was puzzled, Z was never this unsure when she spoke. She always knew exactly what to say, and she never lied to her, well almost never. "Oh, well, thank you."

Z smiled at her and continued eating. After another few minutes Z looked back up, "So, did Father tell you who you are engaged too?"

Her sister looked like she was actually on her side again, "No, but he's far away Z, so far."

"Syd, don't worry, you'll be here alright. I'll be the one moving away. And…I will still want to see you. You know that?" Z leaned closer to Syd, "You're my sister and I love you, that doesn't change alright?"

"Z, what's go—"

"Morning Father." Z replied looking up and smiling behind Syd.

Turning she saw that their Father was indeed coming in, "Morning, I trust you both slept well?"

Syd nodded, "Yes Father."

And then she watched as Z smiled sweetly, "Yes, of course. Although I did miss seeing the mountains that were outside my window at Jacks…" she looked off in the distance.

Syd watched as her Father smiled, "Well soon enough my dear, soon enough." He turned his attention back to Syd, "You see Sydney, Elizabeth even agrees. You will be as happy as she is."

"Father?"

He turned back to his older daughter, "Yes Elizabeth?"

"Would I perhaps be able to go for a ride later today?"

"Of course, after lessons and such."

"Lessons?"

"Yes, I know your age, but it is still something that you can learn."

"I just thought that perhaps I'd be able to not worry about the lesson seeing as I am older and I will not be here for too much longer."

"What?!" Syd exclaimed, unable to contain herself any more.

Both her Father and her sister turned to her; her Father raised an eyebrow, "Sydney, some restrain please. Now please word your response more appropriately."

She took a deep breathe, "You're getting married soon?"

Z nodded and their Father spoke, "Of course she is. Surely you did not think that we would wait much longer? Your sister is already of age and quite ready for marriage."

A slight blush came to her cheeks, "I know…I suppose, I just didn't realize…think, I didn't think that they time had come so fast."

Her Father smiled at her, "I understand. It does seem like you both are still my little girls."

Z nodded, "I can understand that Father, I really can. Now, I think I am quite finished with my breakfast. I feel like I should…write a letter."

"A letter to whom?" Syd asked truly curious.

"To Jack, I haven't seen him for a while, and I wish to make sure that he is well."

"Yes, of course Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

Z stood and left before either Syd or their Father could say anything. Syd sat and continued on her breakfast. Z was acting so weird. It wasn't just her wanting to marry Jack all of a sudden, which was weird in and of itself, but it was also the way she spoke. It was so…not Z. It sounded more like when Z would make fun of those other princesses, but here at the table? It just didn't add up.

"Now Sydney, do you see how accepting how things are going to go will only help make things easier?"

"But Father," She watched as her Father raised an eyebrow and she contemplated for a minute, "I know, I just…you just told me yesterday and Z has known for years. I don't understand."

"The deal was made when you were born. Part of the deal was that King Anthony would choose the son. He finally did and he sent me a message. The reasoning behind his choice is his and his alone. You will do well not to bring it up to him."

"Well do I get to meet him or spend time with him?"

Her Father put down his utensil, "Sydney, the contract between you and King Anthony's son is different than the contract with Jack and Elizabeth. I am sorry, but please do not resist me in this."

"May I go to my room?"

He nodded and Syd promptly left.

She fumed as she began walking. It wasn't fair. At least Z knew and liked the guy she was going to marry, well before now. Syd remembered when she used to think that being betrothed was such a wonderful thing, and now her sister agreed with her. What had happened to Z? Syd changed directions and headed in the opposite one from her room, she had no desire to go that way, none at all.

The blonde Princess was so upset that she didn't pay attention to where she was walking for a long time. By the time she did look up to see where she had gotten to she realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was. Turning around and looking in all directions she realized that she had never seen this part of the castle before. As her heart began racing in fear she started to go back the way she came, if she just retraced her steps…

She came to a fork in the road and looked down both ways; they were both the same. The Princess headed down the right hallway. Halfway down she realized that it was only getting colder so she turned and headed back to the hall she had just been in. At that point she realized that there was not only the additional hallway that had been in the fork but there was another one just a little way down…perhaps that was the way?

After she made it to the end and went up a set of stairs she realized that it was a room, a dead end, so she hurriedly went back to the hallway. As she stepped forward she heard a giddy laugh.

"Z? Is that you?" She really hoped it was, but there was no answer. Swallowing she took a tiny step forward, "Who's there?" Still nothing. "Answer now."

A chilling voice crept over to her causing her to shiver, "Perhaps you wouldn't like the answer."

Her eyes widened and her heart began beating so fast that she was sure that her chest would not be able to contain it. Turning around she ran back up the stairs and went into the small room and closed the door. She looked behind the different tapestries that hung around the room and to her surprise and joy found a door. As she opened it she heard the door to the room being opened. Quickly she got in and shut the door.

All she had to do was wait until that person left and…she froze. Someone was in there with her, "You didn't really think you could escape that easily did you?"

She knew that voice. But before she could place it she felt a cloth cover her mouth and the person's free arm circle around her arms and chest holding her against the other person's body. She tried to struggle, but soon found herself running out of air.

* * *

Drew looked around the room; everything was going to look well. His princess would love that; she was Princess after all. Smiling he stepped forward and looked over at his Father, King Anthony.

"I think this will be good for her."

King Anthony nodded, "I believe it will be too."

"Everyone will be here for the wedding right?"

"Don't worry. Of course they will be. Do you know where your brother is?"

"Jacob? He's out riding; he'll be back soon enough."

King Anthony nodded, "You are lucky you know."

Drew thought about his brother for a minute and then nodded, "I know, and I do say thank you. It has meant a lot, even with all that has been going on."

King Anthony smiled and touched his son on the shoulder before leaving. Drew watched his Father leave before he went up over to one of the chairs and sat down. His lovely bride would be very happy with all this. He looked around at the decorations in pink and red. All girls loved those colors. And even though he had known many girls to know that he now had one and that would be enough for him.

He frowned as he looked down towards the door, Jacob wasn't there yet. Sighing he got up and went to look for him.

* * *

Sky woke up and looked around. It was peaceful. He liked that. At least there weren't any loud noises to bother him. Life was just him, just nature right now. Getting out of bed he went down the stairs and got himself breakfast. Afterwards he picked up his book and sat down to read for a bit.

His mind wandered as sat there not really reading the pages. He enjoyed being out here alone. He was unsure of why he would have to endure that horrible problem. It hadn't been his idea. If he had his way he would be left alone except for those interactions that mattered.

And meeting certain people was completely ridiculous. He just didn't see why he should subject himself to their…idiocy. He had much better things to do with his time.

Sighing he looked back down at the book. He hadn't read the whole book yesterday, only about thirty pages, but it was a start. To be able to read the whole book again without any pointless interruption would be a joy. He knew that he couldn't spend all day reading. Sky wanted to get some meat for that nights' dinner, and hopefully more. It all would just depend.

He could finish this section of the laws and then he would go and hunt. And with that thought he settled and continued in his reading.


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy._

**Escape**

Z quietly went into Syd's room; no one was there of course. Syd should be downstairs in one of the classrooms which was why Z had to be quick. She closed the door and went over to her sister's trunk that stood by the far wall; Syd would put things in it when they were younger, things she didn't want anyone else to know about…except Z. There was a false bottom and Z and Syd used to put notes in there when they couldn't always talk. She quickly opened it and put her letter in, Syd would find it eventually.

She headed out of Syd's room and then made her way downstairs to where she knew their Father would be. And sure enough he was sitting in his study looking over a parchment for something or another. "Father."

He looked up, "Ah Elizabeth. Are you going on your ride now?"

"Yes. Thank you so much. Where is Syd?"

"I believe it's time for her to be in one of her lessons."

"Thank you." Z turned to leave and then paused and looked back at her Father, "Father."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you as well my daughter. Are you well?"

Z gave him a small smile, "Yes, don't worry about me alright?"

"Elizabeth,"

Before he could continue Z spoke up again, "Bye."

"Enjoy your ride."

Z turned and headed towards the classroom that the girls usually would be taught in. Quickly she opened the door only to be faced with nothing. No one was there. How odd. Z really wanted to see Syd before she took off. Her sister wouldn't like it if Z didn't see her before she left.

Thinking through all the possibilities that of where Syd could be she decided to check out the stables, surely she had gone there.

Z entered the stables and looked around; her sister wasn't there and all the horses were accounted for. The young princess pursed her lips, Syd had to be somewhere. She was not going to go off without talking to Syd and making some peace with her first. Where in the world was Syd?

After checking some of the other places that Syd was usually at Z quickly went back into the castle to her Father's study. "Father, I can't find Syd." She quickly stated before realizing there was another person in there. Juneston. He was older with gray hair that made him look, distinguished. He was a strong, determined man. Z thought he was a horrible person, and Syd…well Syd was terrified of him. Z couldn't blame her though, with the way he looked at people sometimes…

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth."

Z was brought back by her father calling her name, "What?"

"You can't find Sydney?"

"No."

"Is she not in her lesson?"

"No."

"The stables?"

"No, look Father, I have looked everywhere, she's gone." Z felt herself beginning to panic, she had to calm down.

"Princess Sydney is missing?" Juneston asked.

"It appears that way." The two princesses' Father stated.

As Z's Father stood up Juneston spoke again, "I wouldn't alert people Your Highness."

"What?"

"Why?" Z found herself asking.

The Duke of Juneston merely looked at Z and then turned back to her Father, "Because if everyone knows that she is gone a few things will happen. One, everyone would be looking for her, including thieves and murderers, I'm sure you would not like that. And second, if King Antony were to hear he would wish the wedding to be canceled, no one wants a flighty princess."

"Syd is not flightly." Z said taking a step closer to the older man.

He shrugged, "I was merely stating what they would see it as. If you wish…well I could look for her. It would stay within this circle and she still would be looked upon in quite good grace."

The King pursed his lips as he thought; after a few minutes he spoke up, "Yes I will agree with this. You're look for her then Juneston, please find her."

"I shall begin at once."

The older man turned and hurriedly left with Z glaring at him. Her Father spoke up, "Elizabeth, stop."

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Z quickly left the room.

As she walked down the hall she saw Juneston up ahead. Z moved off to the side and watched as he quickly looked back before continuing. What was he up to? Z slowly followed him through the different hallways until he moved to the door by the stables. Still curious and distrustful Z waited to see where he went to.

Juneston moved around the stable towards the woods. There was nothing back there. In fact that led to the Dying Woods, somewhere no one went. Everyone who did never came back. Why would Juneston be looking in the Dying Woods? After looking around her and making sure no one was there she quickly made her way towards the stable. She quietly made her way around to the side of the barn and peeked around the corner, there was nothing.

Z felt a cold feeling run through her body. What if she had missed him; lost him? What was he up to? She didn't know, but know she knew that she needed to. He had most obviously gone into the woods. A woods that not even her and Syd had gone into.

"Princess Elizabeth?"

Z turned around and found herself face to face with a stable boy, "Yes?"

"Were you here to ride a horse?"

"Did you see anyone come by here?"

"Just now Your Highness."

"Who was it?"

"His Lordship Juneston Your Highness."

"I told you that you don't have to call me that. Z is just fine."

"Yes, Prince—"

"Okay, okay. Thanks. Go back to what you were doing, I'll be fine. I'm just…I'm going to walk today."

"As you wish."

Z waited until he was back in the stables before she moved to the woods. Juneston had gone in here she was sure of it. Quickly she moved through the trees calmly weaving her way in and out of the trees. Every now and then she would pause behind a bigger tree and listen.

After about ten minutes she paused and instead of just the birds singing or the rustle of the wind Z heard voices. Her heart accelerated a bit and she quietly and slowly moved forward. The brunette princess finally was able to see who belonged to those voices. It was a group of soldiers, all standing outside a small cottage.

Just then she watched as Juneston walked up to the cottage.

"Has she realized?"

"No sir, she doesn't recognize Tomas."

"She's only seen him once." He nodded and looked around, "Good, the foolish king believes that I will go and find her, and so I will…after a time. And when I do, I will receive a kingly reward." He chuckled at that. Then he looked up and down at all the men, "Alright, make sure she doesn't leave because that would ruin everything." They all nodded and Juneston turned and left.

Z waited until he went back into the woods before she began moving around towards the back of the cottage. The men were still just standing around and talking. Once she got to the other side of the cottage she saw that there was a window there; she made her way silently towards it and peaked in.

Syd was there!

What was she doing there? Her arms were folded and she did not look happy. Z peaked around the cabin and saw that the men were still there talking, ignoring everything else around them.

"Syd!" She whispered urgently.

Her sister looked around a few times before staring at the front door again. After rolling her eyes Z whispered her name a few more times before Syd's eyes settled on the back window. Her eyes went wide and she glanced at the front door before moving over to the window.

"What are you doing here?"

Z shook her head, "I should be asking you that. What's going on?"

"Well you see…"

"Wait. Before you go into that, are they holding you captive?"

"Yes," Syd folded her arms again, "it's really rude."

"Climb out the window and we'll leave alright?"

"What?"

"Unless you want to stay in here, climb out the window!"

"Alright."

Syd moved forward and Z grabbed her arms and pulled. Slowly, and awkwardly Syd was pulled out of the cottage and fell onto her older sister. The two remained quiet as they both quietly breathed in slow breathes.

"Come on, let's use those horses over there." Z pointed at the group that was up near the soldiers by the woods.

Syd frowned, "Let's just leave."

"Look at how many soldiers there are, they were told to not let you leave, so we're going to have to use the horses alright?"

"Fine."

The two sisters quickly moved to the horses. Once there Z quietly untied two of the horses reins and handed one to her sister. Just as they were walking to the woods there was a shout, "Hey!" Frozen the two sisters slowly turned around to see all the men glaring at them ready to pounce.


	8. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy._

**Lost**

"Hurry!" Z yelled at her sister.

The two quickly got on the horses and took off. Syd followed after her sister as their horses made their way through the woods. She could hear the men behind them and could see how they would be reacting. The younger Princess shuddered as she remembered what had brought her there. The trees were whipping around them as they moved through the forest. She hoped that Z knew where they were going, because she definitely didn't know. All she could see was green on both sides of her.

It wasn't until much later that Z began to slow down causing Syd to also slow down her horse. She moved up her horse up to Z, "Do you think they're still behind us?"

"I'm not sure. But I bet they're really upset right now."

"Those men were just awful."

Z turned to Syd, "Did they hurt you?"

"Well…they were mean."

"Mean how?"

"They wouldn't let me out and they made fun of me."

"Don't worry, it could've been worse."

"I know it could have been." Syd watched as her older sister began looking around, probably trying to get the direction back to the castle. "Thank you."

The brunette's attention rested on her sister, "You're welcome. You got taken right after breakfast didn't you?"

"Yes, I was wandering and…"

"Where?"

"In the castle somewhere."

"Did you see Juneston when you were taken?"

"No, I couldn't see anyone. I was in a long hallway and then I found this room. When I hid behind a tapestry, someone was already there and…I didn't know until they grabbed me."

Z's mouth fell open, "I think they were herding you there."

Syd cocked her head to the side, "But why?"

"Because they obviously wanted to get you."

"Well that wasn't nice."

Her sister rolled her eyes, "If they kidnapped you they aren't going to be nice."

Syd thought about that for a minute. That did make sense, and the men guarding her were mean. "What about Juneston?" She shuddered slightly.

"I followed him into the woods. Syd, he is the one who set it up for you to be taken."

"Ew. I hate him. He's so creepy."

"I know."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure."

The two sisters were quiet as they rode on. It wasn't until they heard a loud growl that they both snapped to attention, "Z what was that?" She whispered.

Z turned and looked around her, "I don't know." She replied keeping her voice down too.

The two girls looked around, "This doesn't look nice. The trees are ugly."

"We're just not in a good section of the forest right now."

"Okay." Syd said, she wasn't sure if Z really knew where they were or not, but she still knew that Z would know what to do.

* * *

King Westerly paced the floors waiting for someone to return. Finally after what seemed like forever General Ott walked in.

"Good, you're back. Anything?"

"No Your Highness. The group of men I choose have looked all over for them, we saw no sign of either."

The King fell silent and began to think. His daughters were missing. Sydney had gone missing probably the day before Elizabeth had gone missing. It had been five days since then. Five. Sydney was mentioned earlier by Elizabeth, he was sure that Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to go and look for Sydney. His two daughters that he loved so much were gone. Elizabeth might pull something like this, but not Sydney. Elizabeth was more of a rebel. She would be the one who wanted to take off, wishing to wear pants, do things her own way.

Sydney of course could also be just as stubborn in wanting things a certain way, but she was more willing to listen than Elizabeth was. Sydney loved doing all the things that were required of a princess. The only time she hadn't been so willing was when she found out she was betrothed. He frowned wondering what had caused his daughter to behave as such and why he didn't notice it until right then.

"You're Highness," Juneston came into the room, "has there been any news with your daughters?"

"Not as of yet."

"Fear not, for I will find your daughters and bring them back."

The King looked at the man who had just spoken, "I think you should talk it over with General Ott. He has already begun a full search."

Juneston's jaw tightened but he turned to General Ott, "May I be of assistance?"

The General gave Juneston a piercing look, "As of now, no. My men have it taken care of for now, but I'll let you know. We might need some help in the marshes."

"Alright, thank you General, please report as soon as you know something."

The General nodded and bowed before leaving the room. As soon as the door shut Juneston spoke up, "Are you sure I can't begin my own private search? Two searches could help find the missing princesses."

"No, General Ott knows what he's talking about."

"Fine then Your Highness, whatever you wish."

The King watched as Juneston left allowing King Westerly to be alone in his thoughts once more.

* * *

"Z I just don't think that this is _anywhere_ near home." Syd had continued following Z even though it didn't appear that they were getting anywhere near their castle.

"Don't worry Syd; everything is going to be just fine alright?"

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well maybe I don't want to go any further."

Z turned around and saw that Syd had stopped her horse, "What are you doing?"

Her younger sister folded her arms, "I told you; I'm not going any further."

"Don't be ridiculous." Z stopped her horse and brought it around and back next to Syd, "We can't just stop anywhere."

"Well it appears we are."

Z sighed, her sister could be so exasperating at times, "Obviously we are, but that's not a good reason to stay stopped."

"And why can't we stay stopped?"

"Because we don't know what lives in these woods."

"Like what?" Her sister's voice began rising, "Like wild animals. Wild, mean ones? Ones that would hurt us?"

"Will you be quiet?"

"If we're so close to home then how come you're worried about mean animals?"

Z definitely did not need her sister speaking in such a high pitched tone, "Will you keep it down, please?"

"I'm hungry."

"Syd we just ate this morning."

"I'm tired of that food. Why did you have bread and cheese, and some meat in your pack?"

Z looked off deep into the woods; she had been on her way out so she had gotten some food from the kitchen enough to last her for a week or two. Syd and her had been eating it, but it was diminishing. Plus Syd wasn't too happy that she hadn't slept in a bed in a while; instead the two had sat down in a cluster of trees with Z trying to keep her eyes open, but not always succeeding.

"I want to go home!"

"Well I do too."

"Right, so you can go to Jacks'."

Z sighed, "Syd you think I want to marry Jack?"

"That's what you said, Elizabeth."

Z hated when people called her Elizabeth, sadly her Father still insisted and much of the staff. Syd only called her by her full name when she was angry. And even without the name calling she could see the anger and betrayal in her face. Sighing she shook her head, "No I don't want to marry Jack."

Her sister's confused face said everything but yet she still voiced it, "What?"

"I was…planning on leaving and going far away."

"Without me?"

"Syd, you wanted to get married remember?"

"Not anymore…well I do…but I don't…I mean…" Her sister trailed off and a small wistful smile appeared on her sister's face before she quickly shook it off, "but I wouldn't have left you."

Syd was right; she wouldn't have gone without Z. "I'm sorry Syd; I guess…since I was getting married soon, I just looked for the easiest way. Trust me; I don't want to marry Jack. He and I are great friends, but that's it. Neither one of us has any kind of romantic feelings towards each other."

"So where would you have gone?"

"You know, I don't know. But I did leave a letter in your trunk."

"Really?"

Z had to smile at the tears in her sisters' eyes, "Yes really. I couldn't leave without telling my sister good bye and that I would see you soon."

"But you didn't know how soon."

"No, I didn't. But Syd, you just…what did you mean that you wanted to get married, but you didn't?"

"Oh…that."

"Yes, that."

"I just…I met someone." Her sister's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Really? And I suppose it's not who you should marry?"

"Far from it. But he's so sweet, and nice and funny, and he likes me for who I am. He didn't even realize I was Princess Sydney for the longest time. He treats me like an equal, I really like it. Not like those other Princes that we've met at the balls."

"Yeah, they're not so good." Z smiled remembering her sisters increased frustration at the different princes.

"So what now? I don't want to leave Daddy forever."

"We won't. First…let's try and figure out where we are and to stay away from Juneston's men alright?" Even though they hadn't heard anything for a while they didn't want to risk anything.

"Alright. That sounds good."

And the two sisters continued on their path in hopes of finding something recognizable.


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy. Sorry about Juneston's thoughts...not such a good guy._

**The Plan**

Juneston stormed out the door and down the hall. This was ridiculous. He had this whole thing planned out for such a long time and now nothing. Everything was falling apart. At first everything was fine. Elizabeth was betrothed; Westerly would be focused on that and nothing else. Then of course there was Sydney. Beautiful, lovely Sydney. He loved her golden hair and blue eyes. She was young, true, but that only made him want her more. He loved how beautiful she was and that she was impressionable. He'd be able to do much with her. He smiled at the thought.

Then he frowned, that cursed bratty Elizabeth had to save her sister. How did she know where she was? And how had she escaped all of his men? That was ridiculous. Now that she wasn't in his possession how was he going to use the rest of his genius plan to get the throne.

King Westerly had grown quite annoying over the years and Juneston wanted to be King. He had gone over many different ideas, thought through them all, looked at the weaknesses and the strengths until he finally had come up with the best plan of all.

Juneston looked down the hall to make sure no one was looking before he went into the next hall and into his private room. Only a few of his closest men knew about this. Even King Westerly had no idea about this set of halls and rooms. The fire was already on and so the room was a bit warmer than he was used to. Sitting down he replayed his plan.

He could raise an army and take over the kingdom, but then he would always be fighting for it. So taking the kingdom by force was out of the question. No, he could marry in, but he knew that the King had already sent up the two Princesses to be married, but he also knew that they were tentative. King Westerly had a weird notion in his mind that his daughters should be happy, as if they should have a say.

Marry. He had to marry them. The choice of the Princess wasn't too hard. He knew immediately it would be Sydney. Both Princesses were strong and determined and had a stubborn streak, but Elizabeth was much worse than Sydney. Elizabeth was the one who got her sister to run away, he remembered seeing them play. If Elizabeth had to be away from Sydney, the little blonde Princess could be seen playing with her dolls or playing something else. He watched her play with her toys enough times. So Elizabeth was out of the question.

It was Sydney.

Then it was a matter of getting her kidnapped, she took off on her own or with Elizabeth so much that it wasn't an issue. He had planned on waiting until Elizabeth was married. And after rescuing Sydney, King Westerly would be so grateful that he would be first in line to either marry Sydney or he would get the Kingdom. It was a brilliant plan.

Then one of his men came with him with news that she had wondered into his private room, as if that didn't say more than she should be with him. She was then put in his own private cottage where he had left men there to guard. And they loose her! He growled in frustration and threw his cup that sat on the table.

He sat and stared at the wall, it was a while before he realized that he was staring at a map of the kingdom. As he stared at the map he realized something so blatantly obvious that he couldn't believe he didn't realize himself; he should find them.

Juneston stood up. If he found the Princesses, King Westerly would definitely be extremely happy, especially if he found them before General Ott. He needed to find them before the good General did otherwise he would bring them back to the King and he would be rewarded.

Looking at the map he quickly found where his cabin was. His men had stopped looking for them when they had crossed the line that brought them to the edge of the Dying Woods. They were heading north. He was going to be heading north. Let General Ott look in his own marshes, he was going to find the Princesses and once he was King he would sentence General Ott for a lifetime in the marshes.

* * *

"Z, face it. We. Are. Lost!"

Z heard the frustration and anger in her sisters' voice, stopped and looked at her, "Not completely."

"Oh really? Then where are we? Are we even on our land anymore because last time I checked we didn't have dead trees on our land?"

"Of course we…" Dead trees. They were lost among dead trees. "Syd, I know where we are!"

"Do you? And if you say the woods anymore…I'll…well I'll go off on my own."

The brunette princess rolled her eyes, it was an empty threat, and Syd didn't want to be off on her own. "The cottage that they were keeping you was east of the castle."

She watched her sister pout, "You're going to talk about where the cottage was?"

"Not exactly. Now if you'll listen, maybe I can fully explain."

"Alright."

"As I was saying, it was to the east. The Dying Woods are to the East."

"So?"

Sometimes having a blond sister was not the most fun in the world, "So that means that we're heading towards it. In fact I'm pretty sure this is it." Z looked around and nodded, "Yeah, this has to be it. That means…"

"That we're in a very scary place!" Syd said and then covered her mouth and looked around.

"Don't worry, we're fine."

"Oh, are we?"

"Yes, we are. I mean we just have to figure out which way is west and we go that way."

"Alright, which way is west?"

"I'm working on that one."

Syd became quiet as Z started looking around; there had to be an easy way to figure out which way was west. She knew that if you could figure out about the sun…looking up to the sky she realized that although it being day, she couldn't see anything. It was dark, not night time dark, but still quite dark. The clouds could have been covering the sun, but she thought it was more than just that. There was a reason why travelers had certain locations in which to travel through these woods; there were creatures here. They weren't like regular animals. Surprisingly she and Syd hadn't come across any of them.

Yet.

It was at that moment that Z heard a growl off in the distance. She sincerely hoped that Syd didn't hear it, but looking at her sister's face she could tell that she had.

"What was that?" Her sister whispered.

"I…I don't know."

"Z!"

The growl got louder and this time the horses reacted to it. The two Princesses held onto the horses and nervously looked around. More growls closer by caused the horses to race off to escape being eaten.

* * *

Bridge looked off into the setting sun; he once more was by their favorite spot. He hadn't seen Syd for about a week. He had been surprised upon their first meeting, she was just so full of life, and she was really pretty. Then he had gotten to know her and he realized that she was very sweet, and kind and she understood him.

Then he found out that she was a Princess. One of their Princesses, he could hardly believe it. She was so much kinder than one would think of a Princess. And she didn't let it get in their way. But he hadn't seen her in a week. He was worried. What if something had happened to her?

He knew that he couldn't just leave his work, but he desperately wanted to be out there looking for her. What if she had broken a bone? Or an animal…he cleared his head of those horrible pictures. He wouldn't think about those things, not now. He had to hope for the best.

General Ott had his men looking, he would find her. She had to be out there, somewhere. Hopefully she would be safe.

Bridge looked again towards the path that she came on; he needed to believe that he would see her again. The longer he sat there the more he realized that if she wasn't found soon he would go and try to find her on his own. If it wasn't for his work…but what if she needed him? Bridge stood up, his decision had been made.


	10. Fight and Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do apologize for the delay in updating. I was re reading Twilight and New Moon in preparation for New Moon, which I thought was absolutely amazing! If I don't update, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays._

**Fight and Flight**

Sky stopped his horse at the edge of the woods and frowned; he had been chasing a deer and it had run into the Dying Woods. He knew that he could pick up the trail of another animal, but it might be a while and the door was going to be his food. He hated losing, but he knew that there wasn't going to be anyway that he could go into the Dying Woods and come out unscathed, or even alive.

There were many, many stories of the things that lived in the woods. Those who went in didn't come out. There were a couple of safe passages…as safe as one could be that is.

He shook his head, disappointed that he would have to go and find another animal. As he turned his horse to head back in the opposite direction he heard a scream. Startled he turned towards it and froze for a second as he realized where it came from.

The Dying Woods.

It was basically a death sentence to go in there, but…it sounded like someone was in danger.

It took him another second to make up his mind and in less than a minute he was in the Dying Woods.

As he hurried through the woods he realized that it could be an animal…or a creature…making that noise. Could be. But highly unlikely, that was too human to be an animal…creature…whatever. If it was indeed a human why were they in the Dying Woods. Off path. Everyone knew that you didn't go there.

Then he heard voices…two female ones.

"Z help!"

"Come on, let's go. Here get behind me."

At that moment Sky came through into a dark clearing where two girls, one blond, one brunette, where facing off against a creature that resembled a giant cat but with more rows of teeth and almost as big as his horse. Sky quickly pulled out his sword and moved his horse in between the creature and the girls. The cat swiped at this horse and Sky was able to move his horse away before the claws came.

He realized that he needed to be off his horse to better attack the cat creature. Jumping off he positioned himself once more in front of the cat ready for when it took another strike.

As soon as he was positioned he heard one of the girls' scream and he looked to the side of the feline in front of him and realized there was another creature, one not so readily explained. He supposed it was like a gigantic spider and a dog combined. Instead of going for him or the girls it attacked the cat. Stepping back he paused and watched for a few seconds as the two monsters began to fight.

He knew that he didn't have long and the girls didn't have horses. "Get on my horse and head North until you're out of the woods!"

"What about you?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'll follow, just go."

"I can stay and help." The brunette had come up behind him.

"No, I need to focus on this creatures. One will survive and come after us."

"I'm not just a dumb girl, I know I can help."

Sky could hardly believe this girl, trying to act like she could do better than he could in protecting them. Shaking his head he pointed, "Go!"

He saw her raise an eyebrow but before she could respond the other girl screamed, "Look out!"

Sky turned and saw that the feline had already won, the dog/spider creature lay on the ground its' legs still twitching. The eyes of the cat were back on the three of them and slowly began walking forward. It picked up its paw that had six claws sticking out of it and swiped at Sky and the brunette. Sky used one of his hands to make sure the girl was moved to the back while he moved his sword in front of him to hold off the claws from reaching him.

"Z! Please, we all need to leave! Do what he says! Please!"

At least the blonde had some sense. "I can help."

"Right now you're only hindering any rescue. Don't be ridiculous go."

"I'm not—"

The cat hissed at them and swiped another paw at the two of them. Sky grabbed the girl and pulled her to the ground listening to yet another scream from the blonde. The creature looked towards the girl and leaned back on its' legs preparing to launch itself over Sky and the brunette. Quickly he stood up, followed by the girl, and took a step back holding his sword ready.

"Go!"

"Please Z. I need you."

The brunette reluctantly left his side and hopefully was getting onto his horse with the blonde. In another few minutes he could hear his horse galloping away. The cat swung at him and this time he brought his sword down digging into the creatures' flesh. It yowled and then stepped forward. Sky began backing up and moving towards the North.

He knew that outrunning the cat was unlikely. He had to try something. Quickly he rolled towards the cat and moved his sword up close to the throat. The cat's cry quickly filled Sky's ears, but before it could attack him he rolled back out and took off at a sprint.

After a couple of minutes he could hear the cat coming. He tried to go faster, but even with his head start he'd have to go back and face it again, he knew that. He could hear the creature gaining. Perhaps he wouldn't make it. It would save him from having to go through the horrible duty that lay ahead of him, and at least the two girls would be safe. Risking a glance behind him he thought he could just see the creature's paws coming through the underbrush.

He moved to the left and then stopped. As he caught his breath the cat turned its' focus on him. Sky moved his sword into the forefront and waited for it to make its' first move.

* * *

Bridge looked up at the sky; it was getting dark and that would mean he would have to stop soon. Even though he could still see, he didn't really want to have to worry about trying to find someplace to sleep at in the dark. He hadn't put too much thought into this, as his Father had said, ridiculous notion. He sighed as he thought back when he told his family what he was doing.

_"Bridge you can't be serious. You're going to abandon your work for such a ridiculous notion." His Father stood with his arms folded._

_Bridge looked over at his Mother and two sisters, "Look, I want to be able to help her if she needs help."_

_"This girl…whoever it is that you're wishing to find, you should leave it up to her family."_

_"Unless…" His mother began and then glanced at her husband before turning back to Bridge, "unless you two were planning on being more?"_

_Bridge felt an odd tear in his chest; he knew _that_ could never be possible. Syd was a princess and as such she would marry a prince. He wasn't anywhere close to being a prince. He was a blacksmith and that was it._

_Nothing more._

_Not worthy enough of a princesses love…and yet…sometimes it seemed as though Syd really did care for him._

_Shaking his head he focused back on his parents, "Look, I know that people are looking for her, but I want to do what I can do."_

_One of his little sisters giggled, "I think it's romantic. He's going off to rescue the girl of his dreams."_

_His other sister nodded, "Me too. Can he go Daddy? Bridge might fight dragons!"_

_"Or find unicorns!"_

_"Or see royalty!"_

_"Enough of this nonsense!" His Father raised his voice slightly and then turned back to Bridge, "You can't leave."_

_Bridge swallowed, "I can and I will."_

_"What are you going to do when you don't have a place to live when and if you ever get back?"_

_He was silent for a minute, "Well, I'll come to that when it comes." He slowly exhaled, "Please don't though. It's not that I want to leave you, it's that I _can't_ leave _her._"_

_His Mother placed her hand on his Father's arm, "Please."_

_He watched as his Father struggled inwardly with what he believed to be the right path and what his son was trying to do. "Fine. Leave. But this is a ridiculous notion I am not joking. Even if you find her what will you do then?"_

_Run away together?_

_Bring her back and introduce her to his family?_

_Start a life together?_

_"Bring her home."_

_This time his father slowly let out a breathe, "Don't be gone too long."_

_His mother left the room and after a few minutes came back with a small bundle, "Here, take this and be careful."_

_"I will."_

_"Say hi to any Princesses."_

_"Or unicorns."_

_Bridge smiled and hugged his sisters, then his mother. He and his father shook hands and that was it._

Was it a ridiculous notion to come into the woods after Syd? Bridge looked up at the sky and had his answer almost immediately, no it wasn't. Even though he would never be able to be with her, he would still ensure that she was safe.

He saw a little section of small trees that were close enough that it gave some protection. Sitting under there he pulled out some of the food his mother had packed for it and quietly ate it. He truly hoped that he would be useful, she was important.

He looked out towards the sky and hoped that she was alive and well.


	11. One Fight Ends, Another Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do seem to be doing this a lot and I apologize. I ended up getting pneumonia right after Christmas and I'm just now feeling better. I hope to go back to how I used to be when I would update. I will try my hardest. Thank you for those who are still reading and being patient with me._

**One Fight Ends, Another Begins**

The cat swiped its paw at Sky who dodged it and then turned around thrusting his sword into its' arm. It yowled in pain and swiped again. This time Sky held his sword up and blocked the claws.

This continued for a while but then when Sky was blocking the cats' claws the cat drew its other paw back and swiped at Sky. His sword lowered and the cat withdrew its' claws and glared at him. Sky looked at his arm that was searing in pain, the blood falling from his arm and knew that he wouldn't last for much longer.

As its paw started coming towards him he realized that even if he were to die, at least he wouldn't have to worry about marrying that girl. But the cat stopped and the sound emanating from its mouth was piercing, much worse than from earlier. It fell on all fours and Sky unsteadily moved towards it. For whatever reason this cat was dying, he took his sword and stabbed it into its front and hopefully its' heart and as he pulled it out he saw a fire slowly consuming the thing.

Stepping back he leaned against one of the trees and watched as the cat slowly turned to ash revealing the brunette he had just rescued on the other side holding a torch and looking just as surprised as he felt.

"I thought I told you to leave the woods."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, "And?"

"Can't you listen?"

"Look, if I hadn't come back, you would have been dead. So I suggest you thank me and get over yourself."

"The cat got a lucky shot in, that's not a crime."

The girl moved over to him, "He got you good."

He glared at her and then moved to step towards her, as he did he almost fell. Looking down he saw that the claw had gotten not only his arm but his leg as well. He tried to step again but found movement hard. The girl moved over to his injured side, "Come on, I'll help you."

"I'm fine."

"Oh you sure look fine."

Realizing that he couldn't walk by himself and he needed to get out of this woods before something happened he gritted his teeth and let the brunette help him. He let her put her arm around him and then leaned on her. He made sure that he didn't lean so much on her, but enough that the two were able to move through the rest of the woods.

Once outside he saw the blonde girl's face change from worried to relief to scared. Thinking there was another animal that had followed them he stopped and turned around, "What are you doing?" The girl at his side asked.

"She's scared."

The blonde spoke up, "Of course I am, you're hurt really bad."

"I'm fine."

"Look we're going to have to get somewhere. Is—"

"The cottage isn't that far away." The girl glared at him, "What?" He raised an eyebrow, daring her to say something.

She nodded and then pointed to his horse, "You better ride."

"I couldn't—"

This time she cut him off, "Yes you can. You're the injured one here, it'll go faster if get on the horse and we walk next to it. You said it's not fair, so we have to take your word on it."

Sky knew she was right, though with her attitude, and he had only known her for a short time, he wanted to say she was wrong. But they needed to get away from the woods and the fastest was if he was on the horse. He nodded.

"First you need to get something on your arm and leg."

The blonde tied up his horse and then moved over to him and the other girl, "We can use my dress."

The brunette nodded and they used strips from the dress that she was wearing. They were both wearing rather nice dresses, more than just commoners would wear, taking away the wear and tear. They took strips of the dress from underneath so they weren't dirty and carefully wrapped them around his arm and leg.

The blond brought his horse to him and after getting him to sit down Sky got on the horse not once crying out from the pain. The three quietly and slowly made it back to the cabin, it being dark when they got there. Sky slowly and carefully got off his horse and proceeded to head to the stable before the brunette stopped him.

"I can take care of your horse."

"I'm fine." He winced at the pain in his arm and leg.

"Please," the dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "you're not fine, just deal with that fact. Go inside and I'll be in there in a minute."

"Will you be okay?" The blond asked.

"Yes, don't worry." She smiled at the girl and then took the reins from his hand and went with his horse to the stable.

"Come on." She was moving towards the door but Sky still had his eyes on his horse. "Don't worry, she knows what she's doing. We've both been taught."

He frowned and then moved toward the house again knowing that he didn't want to fall. Once inside he headed towards the library area and sat on one of the chairs, the blond girl stood looking at him, "What should I do?"

"Move that chair over here so I can put my leg on it." He couldn't believe she had to ask. After she brought the chair over and he moved his injured leg on it he looked at the blond, "Do I need to do the rest?"

"No, I just…I…" At that point the door opened and she smiled, "Z!" She called out causing Sky to raise an eyebrow. What an odd expression.

The pushy girl walked over to the two of them, "Don't worry your horse is fine."

"She better be."

"She is."

"Good."

The girl rolled her eyes and went off into the kitchen area and began looking around in the cupboards and drawers, "Where are some rags?"

"The cabinet on the end."

After she got them she got a bowl that she had found on her hunt for the rags and handed it to the other girl who had joined her, "Go get some water."

She left the cottage quickly and the remaining girl began getting light into the other areas so it wasn't in the dim light from the left over fire before Sky had left earlier that day. By the time she was done the other was back with water. They both headed back over to Sky and the brunette sat down on his injured side and took off the bandages and began cleaning them, "They don't look too deep."

"I think I'll need a doctor."

She looked up at him, "Where exactly is there a doctor?"

"It's half a days ride east. He lives on the outskirts of the town over there."

Looking out the window she pursed her lips and thought for a moment before looking back at him, "Will you make it through the night?"

"Yes. It's not life threatening."

"Good." She turned and began cleaning the wounds again.

"I'm Syd," the blonde said smiling, "and this is my sister Z."

He raised an eyebrow, "Zee? Your name is Zee?"

"No, no, it's the letter."

"Your name is a letter?"

"So, what's your name?" Z asked.

He paused momentarily before he continued, "Sky."

"Nice to meet you Sky. Thank you so much for saving us."

He shrugged, "You shouldn't have been wandering in those woods."

"We got lo—"

"Syd!" Z looked at her sister.

"You got lost?"

Z took a breathe and finished wrapping his arm, "So, shouldn't you also be thanking me?"

He gritted his teeth, he knew she was right, but still…"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smirked at him and then moved onto his leg.

"Are you hungry?" Syd asked.

"I'm fine."

"Syd, try and get some bread or something for all of us to have alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

Sky watched as she went towards the kitchen and then turned back to Z, "You shouldn't have been in the Dying Woods."

"We didn't plan it, it just happened."

"Alright."

By the time Syd got back over there Z was finished with both Sky's arms and legs so they ate some bread and then helped Sky up to one of the bedrooms. After getting him onto the bed with some covers over him, he looked at the girls, "There are two other bedrooms, use them."

"Thanks." Syd replied.

"And I'll leave tomorrow to get the doctor."

"Are you sure—"

"Get some rest Sky. Z said and then turned and left the room with Syd following. Sky finally allowed himself to give in and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep.


	12. Plans and Check Ups

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Plans and Check Ups**

Bridge looked up at the sun, it was close to noon. He had been walking for so long and still he found nothing. He wasn't even sure if he was looking in the right direction. He figured that this wasn't even something that he should be doing. Other people were out there finding them. What was he? He shook his head; he wasn't going to let his dad's thoughts in his mind, they would only discourage him. Not that his Dad intentionally did that, but this time he had.

He knew that he would have to stop soon so he could eat. What would he do once he ran out of food? Well obviously he would have to catch something, but that could take time. Time Syd might not have.

At that moment Bridge heard voices, he paused and looked around. He slowly moved towards the source. He wanted to be sure he could trust them before he let them know he was there. Just through the trees he could see a cabin with a group of men standing outside it. Then he saw this man walk from around the cabin and stand in front of the group.

"Alright. I have finally determined which way we should go. Those Princesses can't have gone far. Now we don't want Ott to find them. So I want you men," he pointed to a group on the left, "to head east, I highly doubt they went that way, but best to cover all areas. You men," he pointed to another group, "head west. The rest of you will come with me and head north. I'm fairly positive they went north, but that does not mean that the rest of you don't need to look. You still should look, look good and hard. If any find either of them bring them back here and then send a scout out. This time don't let them escape."

"Juneston sir, what about south?" One soldier asked.

Juneston looked at the man standing closest to him before answering, "Alright go ahead and you," he pointed to a few of the men from the different groups, "go south."

Bridge realized that would mean that they would be coming right in the area he was at. Looking around he realized he didn't have anywhere to really go. He moved more behind the tree that he was standing by and then paused. Looking up he realized that he had his escape route right in front of him. Quickly he climbed up the tree giving himself a few scrapes along the way. He made sure he was as high as he could go without a chance that the branch wouldn't be able to support him.

He had to wait for just a bit until the men going south were past the tree and gone. Then he was going to have to follow Juneston. He remembered Syd talking about him. She didn't like him, and now he wanted to rescue her? That just didn't sound right. Maybe there was something else going on. Although he didn't have any idea what it could be, but something about what he heard and the Duke didn't sit right with him.

Finally after waiting for a while after the men passed under him Bridge slowly climbed back down the tree realizing that he needed to catch up to the Duke as quick as he could. If he followed him Bridge might get to Syd faster and also insure that she wasn't captured by him. Silently Bridge began working his way north.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Syd asked for the millionth time.

"Syd, the doctor is in there taking care of him; he wasn't too worried about him when he got there, so I think it'll be fine alright?"

"Alright, but…I just don't want him to die or anything because of us."

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen. He'll be fine and you don't have to stress about him dying or anything."

Z looked back at the cottage, the doctor and his wife had been in there for a few hours. She knew that if they wanted to get back to their home before it got to dark they would have to leave soon.

She looked over at her sister who was worriedly watching the cottage as well, her sister was really worried about the guy. Then again her sister never wanted anyone to be hurt, she was too nice. Z found herself smiling as she realized that last statement wasn't exactly true, there were some people that her sister did not like and she could be very…demanding. But she wasn't horrible or anything, not snobby like Princess Gianna. She was absolutely horrible.

Wondering where exactly they were at was on Z's mind. She knew that they were going to have to leave soon, they couldn't let anyone that might know them see them otherwise they would be brought back to the castle.

Sky. She was worried about him but not for the same reason that Syd was. Syd wanted him to be better. Z was worried because he seemed like the type to follow rules whatever the cost. Even refusing help from her in the woods. That was intelligent. Stupid boy rules. At least Jack would have let her. Sighing she realized that it wouldn't have been bad marrying Jack, but…she just…didn't want to be married to him. She wasn't a romantic but she wasn't…

At that moment the cottage door opened and the doctor and his wife stepped out. The elderly man was looking around until he spotted the two girls. He moved towards them and Z and Syd met him halfway.

"You needn't fear. He is resting at the moment. You girls did a good job in handling him last night and you got to me in just enough time."

"He'll be okay?" Syd asked.

"Yes, don't worry. He'll be good as new in no time at all. He's a healer."

Z looked over at Syd and then back at the doctor, "So, is there anything else?"

"I just want you two to keep an eye on him, make sure he drinks plenty of water, eats and rests. I'm sure you can take care of that."

Z almost groaned, this was not what she wanted. She, Syd and her needed to leave. Be gone. Make their way…she didn't know yet, but not here. "I'm sure he can take care of himself right?"

The doctor gave Z a puzzled look, "You need to leave?"

Syd looked at Z and then back at the doctor, "No."

"I'm just asking, you need us to feed him?"

The doctor gave a small laugh, "No, no. Just make sure he eats. But the important thing is that if he doesn't have an appetite or starts to be off in his behavior, come and get me right away. This is why you need to be there. Understand."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I'll be off."

"Wait." Z said causing the doctor to turn back to her, "How long?"

"To get better? Hmm…it's hard to say, I'll come back in a couple of days though to check up on him. We'll know then alright?" He smiled at her very reassuringly and turned back to his wife.

Z watched as the doctor and his wife got in their carriage and left. This might take a long time. Hopefully after the doctor came back Sky would be fine and they could continue…wherever.

"Z you coming in?"

The brunette turned back and saw Syd at the door of the cottage beckoning her. Nodding Z began walking towards the house, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course." Syd paused Z, "Wait, are you not?"

"Just worried."

"The doctor said he'd be fine."

"Syd, that's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?"

"Us leaving, not getting caught and being brought back so I have to marry Jack and you that other Prince."

"Oh, right."

Z watched as happy, sad and scared expressions flickered across her sisters' face, "Are you alright Syd?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

She smiled at her and the two girls entered the cottage that was to be their home for the next few days.


	13. Wondering and Hoping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Wondering and Hoping**

Syd opened her eyes and for a minute was terrified. She had no clue where she was. Then she remembered once more that she was still in Sky's cabin. Sitting up she looked around at the small, but comfortable room that she was in. They had been here for a few days already, and it was still weird waking up in this room. The doctor had checked up on Sky yesterday and declared that Sky was almost completely better. Although he had asked them to stay for a couple more days to make sure that he was completely fine. Z wasn't happy about that at all.

"Look it's not my fault." She heard her sister's voice start to rise.

"Oh, I suppose it's mine?" Syd could just imagine Sky raising his eyebrow.

"You said it."

"I believe _you_ were the one that should have been paying closer attention."

"It's _your_ house."

Syd got out of the bed and quickly got on her clothes, well as quick as she could. This was one thing that she wouldn't miss.

Those two.

Fighting.

All the time.

It was ridiculous.

It was almost as if…as if they liked each other! That had to be it. She just knew it. Z had never treated anyone like that. And Sky…well sure she didn't know him, but it was obvious.

She looked in the mirror and finished fixing her hair and then gave herself a smile before heading down the stairs. That was that, they liked each other.

After descending the stairs she realized that the scene in front of her was far from what two people who liked each other should be. Z had her hands on her hips and Sky's arms were folded.

"Hey you two, how are you today?"

"Fine." They both muttered and then glared at each other.

"I can see that."

"Syd," Z began but stopped when Syd looked at her.

"I'm doing fine thank you. I'm so glad things are well between you and that you're not fighting again."

She watched as her sister and Sky both rolled their eyes. Then Sky spoke up, "Glad you're up. Hope you slept well."

"I did thank you." She wondered how many people he interacted with since most of his civil responses were very forced, or they seemed forced. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Sky replied and then limped slowly to the couch and sat down.

"He's being a baby."

"Z." She replied quietly while giving her sister a glare.

"What? I've already told him that."

She exhaled, "What happened this time?"

"He didn't want me to change the bandage on his stupid wound." Z said loudly.

Sky didn't turn around but replied, "I only got it because you were the one to go into that forest when everyone who is smart enough stays out of it."

The forest? Oh, Sky must be frustrated because he had gotten hurt. The forest wasn't Z's fault. "No, Sky, it wasn't Z's fault. She didn't purposely choose that forest. We were…" she paused as she saw Z glaring at her, "we just got lost."

The man dressed in blue laughed, "That's not a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Z walked over and stood in front of him.

"Just that you actually knowing where you were going…" he shook his head, "unlikely."

"For your information I can read a map and follow directions."

"To your room?"

Syd realized the look on her sister's face and hurried over to stand in between the two, "Alright, why don't we make breakfast? That's a good idea. I'm sure we're all very hungry."

"I'm fine." Sky and Z both replied.

Syd couldn't help it as a giggle passed through her lips, "What's so funny?" her sister asked.

"It's just…that's the second time you guys have answered at the same time with the same answer…it's…cute."

"Syd." Her sister warned.

She shrugged, "So breakfast?"

* * *

Bridge finished washing his face and stood up; he wasn't doing to well. Considering he spent the night hoping that he wasn't discovered caused him to not get to much sleep. He was tired and really wanted to just go and rest somewhere without fearing that he would be discovered. He knew that wasn't an option though. He wasn't even sure if Syd was still out there lost or…alive. He felt a pain go through his heart at the thought of her dead; he wasn't going to let that happen.

He knew that the chance of anything happening between the two of them was going to be nothing, but he still couldn't just not look for her. He wasn't a knight, or a prince, a soldier of any type, but he was determined and he hoped it would be enough.

"Alright, let's get going. We have to find them before anyone else does." Bridge listened as Juneston spoke to his soldiers. Part of him thought that following Juneston wasn't a good idea, but then again he would know if any of the soldiers had picked up anything. More eyes were better than just his one set that was not made for this. He was a blacksmith, he didn't know how to fight or…or do anything else really. Sure he had made swords but that didn't make him a swordsman, he didn't use them.

It didn't matter though. It didn't matter that he was not a knight or prince or anything, if he could do even a little to help Syd out he would. He wanted to make sure that everything was going to be okay for her, then he could go back to his life.

Quietly he waited until all of the soldiers had taken off, slowly he followed after them hoping that once more he wouldn't be caught, after all how could he help Syd then?

* * *

King Westerly knew that staring off in the distance was not helping his daughters get found, but at the moment he wasn't sure what else he could do about it. After all they had searched the whole castle, surrounding areas and they hadn't turned up anywhere.

The last time his daughters had gone missing had only been for a day; they had been found wondering the northern woods. He was not happy with them doing that, anything could have happened to them. They had sat with him as he explained why they couldn't take off like that.

Elizabeth was only 6 when that happened. They didn't know any better.

They did know.

But at the moment he wasn't angry.

At all.

He was worried, frightened for his daughters. Who knew what could end up happening with them. He didn't like the idea of anything happening to them. He would do anything to get them back, the person who found his daughters would be truly rewarded.

King Westerly did wonder what had happened. Sydney had disappeared first, but Elizabeth wasn't to much after that. Had one or both been kidnapped? Had they run away? Was it from him? Or someone else? These thoughts also plagued him and he wished he could have them here and talk to them.

He once more looked out in the direction he had just been looking at, would he see his daughters again?


	14. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**One Step Closer**

Bridge paused staying further back as Junestone stopped once more. He shook his head, considering how much this man wanted to find Syd he did take a lot of breaks. Then again…there could have been another reason.

The young man looked around him, they were in the woods, but further east then he had been before. He was more than a little worried that he really wouldn't ever find Syd or that he would make it back to his family. However the thought of leaving Syd to this man who she appeared to be very uncomfortable and scared of did not sit well with him.

He had already realized that they were moving in the same direction, so then again if he wasn't able to find her on his own he could always double back and find them. Besides he wouldn't have to stop all the time and wait for them to get going. He knew that he needed to rest, that made complete sense, however he also knew that he didn't need to rest as long as they did…he hoped.

Bridge waited until all the soldiers were settled in for their break. Once they were he went further east. He had decided to go there and then head north. Perhaps he could move without them realizing it. Quietly he moved away from their camp and began heading out on his own.

* * *

Sky was standing outside watching the sun rise. He had already done his workout, even though he wasn't able to do as much as he normally did, and he was waiting before going back in the house. Z and Syd. He was still unsure of what to think about those two. Syd was…well she was like a Princess. But she wasn't like a stuck up one. She was young, and a bit annoying with her chipper attitude.

Then there was Z…Z, what kind of a name was that? It wasn't even a name. It was a letter. She could be more annoying than Syd ever was. She was more annoying because she didn't seem to care about telling him her opinion on everything. And it wasn't that he thought girls didn't know anything, but she was acting like she was an expert. And that got to him more than anything else did.

He still wasn't even sure where they had come from. Why were they in those woods? They obviously were not equipped to be there, it didn't make any sense. It wasn't just them being out in the woods that didn't make any sense it was the two of them. He was missing something, that much was obvious, he just had no clue what he was missing. Sky noticed when they would stop whispering when he entered the cottage. He also noticed how Syd would start saying things and Z would silence her with a look.

He wished he could know more about them, they didn't seem dangerous at all, more that they would find the danger. He rotated his arm on the side that had been injured, the pain was only a minor one. Perhaps he could get them to tell him where they were heading; he could deliver them and then move on and head back…home. Not that it was where he wanted to be at the moment, but what was he going to do about that. He should have been home a couple days ago, he had sent a letter out so that way no one would come and see what had happened to him.

He looked around again and nodded, he was going to find out and bring them back, it was ridiculous for them to be here. First thing first, when the doctor's assistant brought the last of the medicine he would send for two more horses so they could ride, it would be much quicker that way. Then he could spend some time going home before he was trapped.

As he turned he saw Z coming out from the woods, he folded his arms and stared at her, "What are you doing?"

"Hmmm…let's see walking. What's your problem? You're out here. You said it was safe yourself. Besides I can take care of myself."

He rolled his eyes, "If that was the case then why couldn't you when that thing was after you two?"

She stopped in front of him, "Probably the same reason you were injured and I was not."

He tightened his jaw, this was exactly why he wanted them gone from his life. "Look, it's safer for us all if you stay inside."

"I wanted to go for a walk, I don't need to stay inside. Look I realize that you want to a be a hero and keep the two damsels in distress safe, but contrary to what _you_ believe I can take care of my self. And I wouldn't let anything harm my sister. Got it?"

Her arms were folded and she was glaring up at him, the two were right next to each other and even though she was shorter than he was, her glare actually made her seem taller. Sky was actually impressed. "Sure. I hear what you're saying, but saying something and actually doing it are two completely different things. I wouldn't want _you_ to get confused."

And with that he walked off to the cabin. "Excuse me?"

He paused and looked back, "Did you have a hard time understanding that?"

Z walked up to him, "I did not have a hard time understanding what you were saying, although it's quite obvious that you're the one who can't understand things."

Before Sky could speak the cabin door opened and Syd stepped through it, "Good morning! It's such a wonderful day. Breakfast is ready, come on, let's eat!"

She tugged on her sister's arm and Sky watched as Z reluctantly let herself be pulled forward into the cabin. He had to get rid of them fast. It was getting quite frustrating. Shaking his head he followed the two sisters inside and shut the door.

* * *

Juneston shut his mouth once more and then took a breath. His men were incompetent. They still hadn't found her. How was he supposed to find her first if his men couldn't do any simple task at all? How hard could it be to find a stupid little girl in the woods?

A smaller group that he had sent east a ways was just entering the clearing…no Syd with him.

"George."

One of his top men came quickly to him, "Yes sir?"

"Why are you back without her?"

"Sir she wasn't anywhere that we looked. There was no trace of her or her sister."

"I don't care about her sister." He snapped then he took another deep breath. "We need to find her."

George nodded, "We're trying our best."

"Obviously your best isn't good enough. How is it that you are still looking?"

"They took off and got a good head start."

"They are two, we are many. You need to start doing better."

He watched as the other man inhaled, "Shall I take my men to the west?"

"Yes, fine. Go search."

George nodded and then signaled for his men to follow him.

Juneston couldn't bear this. It was ridiculous. He thought about his earlier words and realized that he didn't care what happened to the older one. It was the younger one that he wanted. She was worth having. He still had to wait. It wasn't going to be easy to make her his…then again.

A smile formed on his face, the first one that day, who said she had to be completely willing. Once they were married she was his and no one would be able to take her from him.

That thought fueled more passion into the search that Juneston had before, he would find Syd. That girl would be his.


	15. A Plan Comes Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**A Plan Comes Forth**

Z was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand. She wasn't reading, hadn't been reading for a while. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she and Syd needed to get out of her. Spending another day alone with Sky was going to be horrible. He was quite stuck on himself. He acted like…like their savior.

Sure he had saved them from that thing, but it wasn't like they were completely helpless…although…her thoughts drifted to her sister.

Syd.

She was helpless.

Okay, she would give her some credit, Syd wasn't completely helpless, Syd just wasn't as strong in that sense as she was. But, she had very willingly helped make the meals, help out Sky with his dressing…although Sky would resist.

He was more like a baby, Z decided, when it came to cleaning his wound that is. The doctor had explained to both of them how it was to be done and he still whined and complained about it. It was ridiculous. Okay, so maybe he didn't whine exactly…he just was…very difficult about the whole thing. It hurt obviously, but they knew what they were doing.

Why was this guy so frustrating? It was times like this that she really wished that she had stayed at the castle. But that would have meant marrying Jack, which would have felt like marrying her brother, and that was just wrong. No, leaving had been the best option…the only option.

Had it meant running into Mr. Sunshine…she might have altered something in her plans. Something like…perhaps she would have gone south. But that was hard to have worked out since it was after rescuing Syd from that creep.

Once more her thoughts shifted. Juneston would most likely still be looking for them. He had all of his men on his side. What if he found her or Syd? What would he do? It didn't seem likely that he was going to kill them since he was holding her sister prisoner for a while…and yet…things just were not too safe with him. Syd had never liked him. Z, she had never paid much attention to him at all.

If Juneston were to find them…what would that do for him? They were the Princesses…a gasp escaped Z's mouth. He was going to try and marry one of them! That had to be it. There was no other explanation. He was probably going to 'rescue' Syd and then marry her and become King. He had always been greedy.

Z didn't want Syd to have to marry that guy, but what good would wanting it not to happen do? She stared off into space and decided to let her mind wander for a bit to see if anything came to her. She had to save her sister. But a life on the run.

And would the stuck up Sky even let them leave? Maybe…surely she'd be able to get Syd and take off without him realizing. It wasn't like he was going to notice much.

Setting down the book on the bed she slowly went over to the window. Looking out she saw the yard in front of the cottage clear, but then after that woods. Just woods. If only she knew where she was…and in that case an idea of where other things were so she could decide where they were going to go to. Her thoughts shifted briefly to her Father. She did feel bad that they would be leaving him…maybe it wouldn't be too long. Perhaps she would find a way to bring Syd back. That was it, she should bring Syd back. Then once Syd was safe and sound and away from Juneston's clutches Z could take off again. She found a smile on her face and knew this was a good idea.

Turning around she decided to head to the book case and find a map. Surely there had to be a map somewhere in the cottage.

She made it to the library and began scanning the shelves for a hint of a map. She ran over lots of titles, but none that would hold the map she was looking for. Obviously she had figured wrong when she thought that _he_ would have a map in his cottage. He didn't. Well…she assumed he didn't, she would keep looking though. She turned to the back wall and began scanning the book titles on those shelves.

"What are you doing?"

Startled she found herself jumping a little before turning around, when she saw it was Sky she just shrugged, "Oh it's you," and then she turned back to her searching.

"Yeah it's me. Do you mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"Me?"

"I didn't think that you have a hard time realizing that you are the only one in here. Unless you can create duplicates of yourself."

"Right. Like I can do that."

She rolled her eyes but continued on her quest. She pulled out a book that looked promising. Before she could open it she felt his hand close over hers and grab the book away. She turned around, before she was just annoyed with him, now she was angry, "What was that?"

"I asked you a question and you will answer."

"What you think that I'm your slave? I don't have to answer anything to you."

He folded his arms, "I think you do."

"You're wrong."

"Are you really wanting this?"

"What? Are you going to say that these are your books?"

He raised his eyebrow, "And?"

"You're going to play that are you? You know how childish that is?"

"I know how ridiculous you're being."

"It's not like we haven't been borrowing the books already, remember a couple days ago?"

"Yes, but you asked. Although I suppose it is to much to ask for that."

Z felt her anger rise even more but before she could open her mouth to continue she heard her sister open the door, "Z! Sky! Guess what I found berries! I think they're fine…but I was a long way from here…" She must have spotted the two of them as her voice trailed off, "what are you two doing? Are you fighting?"

Z rolled her eyes, "It's nothing Syd, alright."

Sky glared at Z before turning to Syd, "Where were you?"

"I went out for a walk and I found those."

"You can't just disappear."

"I didn't."

"Leave her alone." Z said stepping closer to Sky, "You're not our master. We stayed here to help _you_ out."

"Only after I rescued _you_."

"And who needed help with that rescue?"

"You know I may have needed a bit of help, but you both would have been dead without me."

"Alright, look, it's not a big deal. I'm a big girl. I can handle a walk in the woods by myself." Syd protested. Z watched as her younger sister rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. "Now if you two wouldn't mind coming and looking at these to see if either of you know whether or not they're poisonous?"

Sky glanced at Z and without another word walked over to the kitchen and looked at the berries, "They're fine. Anyone would know that."

"What is your problem?" Z exploded.

"I told you my problem. Or do you need even that explained?"

"Fine. Can I borrow one of your precious books?"

"Which one?"

"How about the one I was trying to look at?"

"What for?"

"Who needs what explained now? Do you even read?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then, that's what I'm going to do." Z grabbed the book and walked off to the stairs.

"You better—"

"Be careful, I know. I'm not an imbecile, alright?"

Z didn't hear anything and was glad that he had finally decided to let it drop. It was a book, that's all it was. Nothing more. What was he in love with his books? She really couldn't stand the guy, he really got to her like no one else had. After that marrying Jack seemed like a mercy.

Sighing Z closed the door and began skimming through the pages hoping to find a map that she needed. It didn't take long for Z to find the map she needed. It was there the map of her kingdom. A few pages over a map that had the nearest town on it. That was a start. Now she just needed to figure out where they were going, get the map on some other paper and she and Syd would be free of Sky. Smiling Z laid down on her bed grateful that something was going her way finally.


	16. Departing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Departing**

Z had been sitting and listening for about an hour.

Nothing.

It was quiet.

Perfect.

She stood up and slowly left her room. Looking around again, she saw that no one was there. Slowly she made her way to her sister's arm and went inside. Syd was sleeping still, which wasn't a surprise. Syd slept through the night all the time…unless she was sick.

Sitting down on her sisters' bed she slowly shook her awake, "Syd. Syd, wake up!"

Syd slowly rubbed her eyes, "Z? What? Are…Is it morning?"

"No, be quiet."

Syd sat up, "What? What's going on?"

Z had left Syd out of her plans; her sister would never be able to keep it from Sky if she knew. She would have given it away and that wouldn't be a good idea. Sky probably would have done something to stop them. "We're leaving Syd."

"What? Why? We're safe here. No one knows we're here."

"Sky does. And if he figures out who we are, he'll go right to Father."

"Maybe…but you…"

"I figured it out. I have a map."

"How did you get a map?"

"I found it and copied it."

"But Z…well I like it here. It's nice and quiet."

Z stiffened, "Do you like it here because of Sky?"

Her sister's mouth dropped open and then she shook her head, "No. Don't be silly."

"Look Syd, I think it'll be best if we take off again. If you want we can leave a note alright?" A note Z was going to write so Sky wouldn't have any idea which direction they were heading in.

"But Sky…he gets up early. He'll hear us anyways."

"No, he got back really late. He'll be asleep for hours." Z stood up and put her hands on her hips, "So are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming."

"Good. Get dressed, I'll get some food together for us."

Syd nodded and moved the covers off her. Z waited until Syd's feet were both on the floor. Satisfied Z left Syd's room and went downstairs. She and Syd didn't have anything with them so packing wasn't an issue. She was putting some bread and cheese together for them as well as some of the already salted meat. She did feel bad about taking his food, but she wasn't taking a lot. Besides considering everything she was sure that he wouldn't mind a little loss of food for the loss of her and Syd. He had made it quite obvious many times over that he was annoyed with them. Now he was getting rid of them.

Well…not so much as he getting rid of them, but them leaving and then he didn't need to worry about them. Not that he did. Z was just fine taking care of her and Syd. She really didn't need Sky.

Alright so she did need him when that creature had attacked, but…that was different. Z wouldn't have gone in those woods if she had known that was what they were. Now that she had a map she would make sure that they stayed clear of that.

She found some parchment and was about to start writing the note when Syd came downstairs, "You ready?"

"Yes. All ready."

"Good. There's the food."

"Do you think we should? I mean it is his food."

"I'm sure that he'll be fine as long as we're gone."

Syd frowned but didn't press the matter. However she spoke again, "What about horses?"

"We can walk for a while; it's not going to kill us."

"I know."

Z rolled her eyes at Syd's annoyed expression. Syd and Z used to walk all over the castle grounds, she knew that Syd would be fine with walking. It was still fun to tease her. Shaking her head she quickly wrote the note. Looking down she read it again,

_ Sky,_

_We've decided to leave. We know where we're going now. We greatly appreciate the lodging and the food. We took some for the road, but not a lot. We'll manage. Don't worry about following us._

_ Z and Syd_

Z nodded at the note. It sounded fine enough. She knew her Father wouldn't exactly approve, but he wouldn't disapprove either. Either way, it was written and there was no going back.

The brunette put it on the table and looked at her younger sister, "Let's go."

Syd nodded and the two quietly left the cottage.

As soon as she shut the door Syd spoke again, "So which way do we want to go?"

"Well Father lives," Z paused looking at the map, turning it around a few times until it matched up to the way they were, "there." She pointed southwest. "Jack lives there," she pointed to the north. "So I think we should head west."

"Do we know where we're going yet?"

"Away from here. Away from our home. Away from Jack."

Syd frowned.

"What?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

"If it was really nothing you wouldn't have frowned to begin with. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just…why? Why do we have to go far away?"

"Alright, do you want to marry that…Prince…who knows what his name is. I mean you don't even know what his name is. Is that who you want to marry?"

"Well…no. But, I'm going to miss Father."

Z pursed her lips, she hadn't really thought about it. She was going to miss her Father just like Syd was, but what else could they do? "I promise that we will see him again, let's just…wait a little bit longer alright?"

"Alright."

"Good, let's get going."

Z and Syd turned to the west to begin their journey. They hadn't gone half the yard when they heard horses. They looked at each other and turned slowly.

"Good. You two are up."

Z felt her mouth drop open at the sight of Sky with three horses. Quickly she recovered herself, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I haven't asked you that question the entire time you've been here and yet here you are asking me that question."

"Shouldn't you be asleep? You were out late."

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me about my habits."

"Your habits?"

"When did you get three horses?" Syd's voice interrupted the two of them and they both looked over at her before turning back to each other.

"I got them last night. I figured they would be helpful for when we travel."

"We?" Z really hoped he wasn't going to say that he was going with them.

"You, Syd and myself, obviously."

"You have got to be joking. Why should you come with us? You can stay here and go on with your life."

"I'm coming because someone needs to watch out for you."

"I'm not a little kid." Z was starting to lose her temper.

Syd stepped forward, "Thank you Sky. Come on Z, let's use those horses. And I think it'll be great if he comes along."

"Of course you do."

The man looked at Syd before turning his gaze back to Z, "This is non negotiable. Remember that."

"Fine."

He nodded and gave the reigns for the horses to Syd and Z and then the three got on the horses and headed to the west.


	17. Traveling Together Isn't Always Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Traveling Together Isn't Always Fun**

Syd figured they couldn't have been traveling for that long. Although it really could have been hours already and she wouldn't have realized, she had some entertainment that was with her. She really thought it was kind of fun watching Sky and her sister interact. The two bickered and tried to show the other person that they were much better constantly. The conversation would start with either Z making a comment to Syd or one for Sky or Sky would do the same. Then they would go back and forth for a while, finally one of their tempers would almost exceed the limit and the two would fall silent, except that the one who had kept their temper would gloat. And that's how it went.

They fought over so many things, like which direction they were going in, why Sky was there, why she and Z were there, even what the weather would be later. Syd never really understand how one could get so upset about the weather, but she figured it just had to do with their feelings for the other one.

"We should go a bit further to the north so we can get around that lake."

"Going north is a mistake." Her sister said while rolling her eyes.

"That's only your opinion, and let's be honest, you don't always have brilliant ideas."

"Please. Says the one who was injured by some giant thing."

"I was doing just fine."

"Right. We've been over that before."

"Are you really going to continually bring that argument up? All it shows is that you are enable to have a single new thought."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You know maybe I've brought it up a few times, but at least I don't think I'm better than everyone."

"I don't think I'm better than anyone."

The brunette raised her eyebrows, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"I just _know_ who I am better than." He turned away from Z and Syd, "And I know where the best paths would be." He looked at Z and then pointed north, "And that's it."

"Have you traveled your entire life then?" Z asked crossing her arms.

"Much more than you considering you have gotten lost."

"And you haven't?"

"Of course not."

Z rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you what, you go north, and we'll go the way I _know_ we should go. And we'll see you…" Z looked at Syd and grinned before turning back to Sky, "never."

Sky glared at Z, "We'll go the same way together."

"You know that if we keep going on like this, we'll never get anywhere." Syd said.

The two looked back at her and then Z smiled, "You're right Syd."

Sky clenched his jaw before responding, "Fine, we'll go that way. For now."

Syd watched as Z smirked at Sky, "Good."

She had hoped that their bickering would calm down, but they found something new all the time. She liked Sky, he was…well he could be harsh, but he seemed like a good guy. He wasn't like Bridge at all and she knew that her feelings for Bridge were not her feelings for Sky. She wished she could have talked to Bridge before all of this, so that he would know. She truly missed him, he was more than just a friend for her.

Syd was glad that her sister was there with her. She trusted her completely. The only thing she wished would get better was Sky and Z getting along. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

As they continued onward Syd just kept looking at the two of them. When two people argued as much as they did it wasn't usually because they really did hate each other. Perhaps...Syd smiled, if she didn't know any better she would say that they really liked each other. Of course she wouldn't say anything to either of them, her sister would deny and who knows what else. Sky...he would probably just look at her weird and give some lame excuse. It would appear that for now she would have to sit and listen to the two of the arguing.

* * *

General Ott looked around; so far the search wasn't doing any better. The Princesses had to be somewhere and yet they weren't able to find them. He began to be very worried that they ended up in the Dying Woods. If that was the case then the Princesses were lost to them. No one made it out alive.

He shook his head, if it came down to it, he would go in there to find them…even if he only brought back bodies in the end. He sincerely hoped that wouldn't be the case but he was more skeptical as the length of time for their disappearance grew greater with each hour, each day.

Not only did he not like the time that the Princesses were away from the Palace but also that he was away from the King. He knew that both of the Princesses disappearing wasn't just a coincident. If he didn't know any better he would think that someone at the Palace did indeed have something to do with the girls' disappearance. And with that in mind, the King could end up in a really bad situation which is why General Ott had left some of his best, most trusted men behind, to keep an eye on things.

He knew that both the King and the Princesses were important; it was hard seeing as he could only trust so many people. But he didn't trust Juneston and he had a feeling that without someone keeping him in check he could soon rule the kingdom. In which case he wasn't sure about what would happen to the King and Princess Elizabeth and Princess Sydney.

Needless to say he was in a hurry to try and find the two Princesses before someone else did. He just wished he knew which direction they had gone. The King didn't think that they would have left the kingdom at all. However Ott had seen how headstrong Princess Elizabeth could be, and Princess Sydney followed her in almost everything that Princess Elizabeth would come up with. He was sure that Princess Elizabeth was resourceful, she had spent some time with the soldiers…more just asking them questions, but he could see the spark in the young girls eye.

General Ott knew that even with their resources and well spoken ways they wouldn't be able to glide through everything. That was why his troop was spread out so far these days, he wasn't leaving one stone unturned. He knew that he needed to find the Princesses and find them fast.


	18. Debates and Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Debates and Promises**

Bridge still hadn't been able to completely depart from being close to ing Juneston. Somehow he always found himself almost running into them. It wasn't a good thing, but obviously things like that couldn't be helped.

He still hadn't been able to find Syd or her sister. He hoped that somehow they had found their way back to the palace. They would be safe then and since Juneston was away from the castle it would mean Syd was safe. However that didn't stop Bridge from continually looking for her. It wasn't worth the risk to stop.

He stopped down by the creek and quietly got some water. He didn't have to much food left, he knew that he could catch some or even gather some berries and such, however he wasn't sure he had quite the time for that. He could only spend so much time resting.

He looked back to one of the trees and went over to it. Bridge looked around and deciding that he hadn't seen anyone he moved up the tree. He had decided that sleeping or resting in a tree was the best option. That way if anyone was to come across the place he was in when he rested they wouldn't be able to see him. Well they might be able to, if they were really looking. And who was going to be examining trees and who might be in them anyway?

Once he got far enough into the branches he looked down and decided that he was safe enough. He leaned against the trunk and took a small piece of bread out and slowly ate it. He was keeping things rationed, though he didn't even have the slightest guess as to how long he would be out in the wilderness searching.

As soon as he had finished eating Bridge decided that it was time to close his eyes and get some rest. He would sleep for a little bit and then continue in his search.

* * *

Z looked over at the man beside her. He had his brow furrowed as if he was in deep concentration, "What are you thinking about?"

Sky glanced at her before looking back straight again, "Nothing."

"Well, that just about confirms it." Z retorted with a smile.

"Fine, what I meant was none of your business."

"Look I was just trying to make conversation."

"Talk to your sister." He snapped.

"She's asleep." Z looked down at her sister. She was laying close to Z and had already fallen into a deep slumber. They had decided to take a rest for lunch. Syd wanted to actually rest a bit longer and in no time at all was fast asleep.

"Well wake her up, I think we should go."

"Just a moment, Syd wanted to rest."

"And she has."

Z glared at Sky before continuing, "Syd wanted to rest and therefore we are going to let her rest some more."

"Fine. But don't blame me if we don't get much further this afternoon."

"Look you can go back. My sister and I don't need you. Go back to your cottage in the woods."

"I'm not leaving two defenseless girls out here."

Z's mouth dropped open, "I am not defenseless."

"Really? So if a robber came out you with a sword, you would what attack the block with your arm?"

The brunette looked away, "Just because you have a sword does not make you invincible. What happens if an army comes upon you and your one sword?"

This time is the man who grew quiet. He looked away once more before turning back to his companion, "I'd be fine. I would just worry about the two of you."

"It's not your job to worry about us. I can take of Syd just fine."

"Yes because you did such a wonderful job of it against that creature."

"Like you did any better?"

"I was able to get you and your sister out of harms' way."

"And almost died until I came back and saved you. So I think that makes us pretty even."

Sky and Z continued staring at each other, both trying to get the other one to say something, however they both stubbornly refused to say anything whatsoever.

* * *

When Syd woke up she saw her two companions staring at each other.

"That was refreshing. I'm so glad that we decided to take a break." She sat up and looked to her sister and the man they were traveling with, to her surprise they were both staring at each other. "What's going on? Why are you guys staring at each other like that?"

Z turned around, "It's nothing Syd, don't worry about it. Sky and I just…were discussing things."

"Oh, like what?"

"Traveling arrangements."

"Are we ready to leave then?" A small frown fell upon Syd's face.

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Syd we have to get further away, alright."

"Can't we just go back Z, please?"

Sky looked at them, "Go back where?"

"Home. I really want to see Father." Syd replied, she knew that she was saying more than what Z wanted her to say but she couldn't help it.

"I think bringing you back is a good idea." Sky said.

Z looked back at him, "Excuse us. I think Syd and I need to talk in private."

She stood up and Syd followed her until they were a little bit away from Sky, "Z, I'm sorry but I do want to go home."

"I know Syd. Look I'll take you home after we get rid of Sky alright?"

"I don't know what your problem with him is, unless it's because you like him. I think he's nice."

"What did you say?"

"I think Sky is nice. Sure he can be kind of mean, but at the same time he's making sure we get home and that's something."

"No before that."

"What that you like him?"

"Yes, that is ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Really? Is that so?"

"This is not up for any discussion. I promise I will take you home alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Z."

The two shared a hug before Z spoke again, "You're welcome. Now let's go back." The two walked back to where they had left Sky, "Who knows maybe he's gone by now."

"I wouldn't count on that." Sky said. He was already standing with the camp picked up and the horses ready. "Shall we leave?"

Z stiffly smiled, "Alright, let's go."


	19. Plans Falling Through and Going Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Plans Falling Through and Going Forward**

They had been traveling for about a week already and he still wasn't exactly sure where the girls needed to get to. Sky knew that he needed to get home soon enough; though he was dreading it. The moment he went home would be the moment all was gone. Soon he would end up meeting the person he was going to marry. He didn't like that idea at all. He wished he could have some choice in the matter, but his parents had things planned a certain way and he couldn't go against it. That was just how things were done.

Still avoiding going home just to wander around with two girls who couldn't decide anything, it was beyond frustrating. He really wished he hadn't been the one to find them. Sure he had rescued them and since he was injured had been able to prolong his time away from reality. But reality was there waiting for him and he couldn't let it wait much longer.

He looked at the two girls in front of him. The younger one, the blonde one, was so…positive and sweet, it really would get to him sometimes. She was sweet, and innocent it seemed. And plus it did seem as though everything was coming from her older sister. She was the real frustrating one. She just acted like she knew everything. It wouldn't be so bad if she was wrong about everything, but it was obvious that she was aware of quite a few things and she did have a brain that she used. It wasn't that the other girl didn't, but Z…she was interesting at times.

He shook himself from those thoughts. He wasn't going to get caught up in two obvious run a ways. He shouldn't still be helping them. Who knew what or who they were running away from? Then again if they were innocent in the whole thing, he couldn't just let them go, they could end up running into big trouble.

The next thought came a bit obvious, they could end up dead. No matter what, he couldn't let that happen. He was sure that his parents would understand if he stayed with them until their destination. Of course that would mean he would need to try and get them to tell him their destination. If it was just he and Syd then he was sure he'd be able to get it out of her. However Z was very reluctant, and stubborn. Probably about as stubborn as he was. Which meant he wouldn't be able to get it out of her unless she was more willing, although that didn't mean he wasn't going to continue trying.

* * *

Juneston sat down sullenly in his tent. It was getting plain ridiculous. He wanted to find Syd and bring her back. He would be a hero and would have Syd as his wife and gain control of the kingdom. It would finally be his, instead of that pathetic King.

He looked down at the map and the newly crossed 'x' that lay across another square. Frustrated he pushed back from the table causing his chair to fall on the ground. He knew they had to be somewhere along here. There was no explanation as to why they would have ended up anywhere else.

Syd wasn't smart enough. Z…well that brat he would be able to deal with well enough on his own. She just simply wouldn't be able to make it back. A tragic accident would befall her. And Syd overcome with grief wouldn't be able to do anything else but stay with her and help her out.

A smile graced his lips, it would work out perfectly. If only he could find the girls. The only other thing that kept coming to his mind was that they could be dead and buried. Or eaten.

He hoped it wasn't those because that wouldn't help him in the slightest. He needed to get his plan finished so he could go on. Where were those stupid girls?

* * *

Z looked over at her sister, she was tired, that much was obvious. They had been riding for a few hours without a break, but the horses would need a break soon enough. If she were to say something Sky would then toss it in her face about how she shouldn't be out here since she obviously couldn't handle it. Just because he lived in a cabin in the middle of the woods and ended up helping her and Syd out of that mess didn't mean he knew more than she did. She realized that he was intelligent…if you were able to get past his arrogance.

She really wished that someone else had been able to find them. Someone who would have let them go, or if they had insisted on coming along would have at least been pleasurable company.

But no. Instead they found him. She frowned; of course really he had found them, but that aside, couldn't he just go home?

"What's wrong with you?"

His voice broke through her thoughts and she looked to him. He was good looking, she did agree with that. "Nothing, it's just…Syd is getting tired."

He looked over Z at Syd who was staring off into space, "I see. Well…I suppose we could stop here."

"That's so thoughtful." Z replied sarcastically.

She watched as his jaw clenched, "Just thinking of how unequipped you are to traveling."

"I can travel just fine thank you."

"Of course you can."

"I have been fine this entire time. If you can't see that it's not my problem."

"Guys, do you have to argue?" Her sister asked.

"We're just…discussing." Z said.

"Sure. It was a discussion." He stopped his horse, "This is a good place to stop." She heard a sigh from Syd as the sisters both stopped their horses. Sky spoke again, "I'm going to have a look around."

"Alright." Syd said even though Sky had already disappeared into the woods. She then looked at Z, "Have you said anything yet?"

"Not yet, but I wanted to get further west before we head down. If Juneston is still looking for you he might still be on the east side."

"You think he's still going to look for me?"

"He kidnapped you Syd, who's to say what he will or won't do? I'll get you home safe, I promise."

"Thanks, but I want you home safe too you know?"

"I know."

"Is another reason you're ready to head south because we might run across Jack?"

She knew that it was a possibility and that was one she didn't want to cross. Jack would help she thought, but then again her last meeting with him wasn't of the best and she just didn't want to have to deal with that while she had another guy to deal with, "Maybe. Look one step at a time alright?"

"Sure Z. I trust you."

"Thanks. Now I'm going to go and get some wood."

"I'll…set up camp." Syd said. But as Z turned around Syd began speaking again, "Can you and Sky try to get along?"

Z's mouth dropped open, it wasn't her fault Sky was so arrogant. She turned around, "Why are you placing blame on me?"

Her sister shrugged, "It's not just on you. It's just we do have a long journey, wouldn't it be easier if we all got along?"

"I get along with you. And Sky…well he's Sky, what do you want me to do about that?"

The blonde shook her head, "I don't know. Just…never mind."

"Like I said before I'm getting wood. I'll be back."

Before Syd could say anything else Z had turned and went to get some wood, she didn't feel like continuing on that conversation. Anything involving getting along with their over confident companion was something she definitely did not want to discuss. In fact it was highly unlikely things would ever get better with him. She couldn't wait until he was no longer traveling with them.


	20. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Kidnapped**

_A couple days later_

"I think we should head back north just a little bit." Z said.

Sky shook his head, "That doesn't make sense. I think heading south is the best option at this point. Unless there is something you want to tell me?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "You don't need to know where we are from. As soon as we get close you can leave."

The man pursed his lips before speaking to her, "I don't think so. I'm not leaving your company until I hand you back to your mother and father."

"I am not a child thank you very much."

"Then perhaps you should stop acting like one."

Z stopped her horse, "Excuse me? I am not acting like a child."

"Then deal with the fact that I am going to be bringing you home. All the way home. You need to stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense? Really?"

This time both Syd and Sky stopped their horses and Sky looked back, "Yes nonsense. Just deal with it."

"I don't have to do anything that you tell me too."

Syd decided it was time to intervene, "Can we stop for a break? I'm really tired and hungry."

The bickering companions turned to Syd. Z's face relaxed a bit, "Sure, we can do that." Then she flashed a look at Sky daring him to contradict her, but instead he nodded.

The three found a clearing and got off their horses. Once the horses were tied up Sky departed to check the area around the camp while Z started working on a fire.

Syd looked around, it was a nice place. In a forest area, it concealed them. She realized that soon Sky would be back and then the bickering would start. Sure she was convinced that the two really liked each other, but it didn't mean she liked being around all their constant bickering.

"Z, I'm going to go down to the stream that we passed by and get some water."

"Sure, but be careful alright?"

"Of course I will be. Don't worry."

"I mean it."

"Alright. I will be."

Syd left her sister behind and headed towards the beautiful stream. It was mostly quiet except for some birds singing. It was really quite beautiful, it reminded her of where she and Bridge had spent a lot of time. Sighing she thought again about the handsome man who had helped her and…well he was more to her than just a friend. A frown crossed her features as she realized that she would probably never get to see him again. She shook her head, she was being silly, Z had just promised her she would bring her back home. Syd would hold onto that idea.

* * *

Z looked up as Sky finally came back, "Took you long en—" She paused as he held up a dead rabbit in his hand, "oh, that's why."

"Yes, this is why. I figured it would be a bit different than having just the bread and cheese."

"It will be a nice change." Z admitted. She watched as he moved across the fire from her and sat down.

"Where's Syd?"

"She went to get some water, and I'm sure just enjoy herself for a bit. She'll be back soon enough."

Sky's eyes looked down at the fire then to Z's face and then back to the rabbit that he was skinning, "Nice fire."

"Thanks. You know I have done fires before."

"Yes."

"Is it so hard to admit when someone else can do something?" Maybe that was the deal with him, perhaps Sky just liked being able to do everything. She hadn't thought about that before.

"Is it so hard for you to listen to others?"

Z opened her mouth but stopped when Sky looked up. The two just stared at each other for a while before they both looked back down. Z knew she had some trouble in listening to others. It was just that she knew what needed to get down and how things should be taken care of. Wasn't that similar to what she had just asked Sky about? Did that mean…

Before Z could continue in that thought process she heard a scream. Sky looked up and the two locked eyes, "Syd!" Z gasped. The two got up and quickly made their way down to the stream.

Z wasn't sure what she was going to find, but she didn't expect what was presented before her and Sky's eyes. The stream was there, a beautiful clear blue with trees on either side and flowers here and there along both of the banks.

But that was it.

Syd was not there.

At all.

"Syd!" Z yelled.

Sky grabbed Z, "Hold on."

"Syd could be hurt."

"I know, but…look."

He pointed over to the water skins that were carelessly on the bank of the river. They both hurried over to them. As Z reached down to pick it up she noticed that a piece of Syd's dress had been ripped off and was laying halfway in the water. "Do you think…" Z trailed off unable to finish. Had Juneston found them all the way out here? That didn't make any sense.

Sky picked up the water skins and began filling them with water. Once done he stood up and looked at Z, "Let's get back to camp."

The brunette felt horror wash over her as she realized that there might not be any horses now…they camp could have been ruined. As they were making their way back Z felt a sinking feeling, she hadn't protected her sister. Her sister could end up dead and she would never see her again. Would there have been a difference if she had been able to listen to them and head South and go home?

"They're still here." Sky murmured.

Z looked up and saw the three horses, "Lucky us. Three horses."

"Look, it's a good thing, that will mean that _when_ we get Syd back she'll still be able to ride."

"How do you know it's a _when_ and not _if_?"

"We'll find her. Between the two of us, I think we can handle it." Sky walked over to his horse and pulled out some cloth, as he began wrapping it he started talking again, "We'll get going back down to the river, then we'll figure out which direction from there. We don't have too much time. Daylight is burning away."


	21. A Horrible Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do apologize for how long this chapter took to get up, I was finishing re reading the Harry Potter books before the movie and then my Uncle died, and then Thanksgiving. _

**A Horrible Surprise**

"This is not good." Z said for the second time in five minutes. She heard a sigh escape her companion's mouth, "What?"

"You've mentioned it. Saying it over and over isn't going to cause your sister to appear in front of us."

"Well maybe it'll make me feel better."

"I highly doubt that saying that phrase will cause you to feel better."

Z shook her head, "You don't know me to say whether it will or not."

"I can't say that it would disappoint me if something as pathetic as that is tied to your emotions."

"Worrying about someone else is not pathetic. Don't you have family? Siblings?"

"Two brothers. But feeling better does not come from them."

"Really?" Z stopped her horse, "Is that what you think?"

"I know it is."

Z looked around, "I don't think so. What if one of your brothers was seriously ill, would you or would you not be sad?"

The man looked up at the sky, "Fine, I would be sad, but I would still be able to function and not annoy others."

"The last time Syd was taken it was…the person was going to do horrible things to her, I'm afraid that might be the same case, so yes I am worried and stressing about it."

"Why did they take your sister? Did she borrow money from them?"

"No, nothing like that."

"What then?"

Z avoided looking at Sky, she knew that if she said anymore he would find out that she and Syd were Princesses. She knew that Syd would probably have agreed with letting him know so he could help out, but Z still didn't want to let him know. It seemed like everything would just end up wrong if she told him about it.

She heard him sigh and then quietly speak, "Fine don't tell me."

Z took a breath, "We're going to have to stop again aren't we?"

"Yes, in just a bit. I know that you're worried about her but there's not going to be anything we can do when it's night time. We might even end up lost or retracing our steps. It's safer and much less time consuming to wait for the daylight hours."

"I know."

She didn't say anything else but when she looked at Sky she saw him nod at her and she realized that for the first time since they had met there was something similar to peace between them. Z figured that it wouldn't last and she was fine with that; however it was nice, especially since it was just the two of them, though hopefully it wasn't going to be a long period of time. If she didn't find Syd…she just, she would feel horrible.

The two finally found a small clearing in the woods. After taking care of their horses they started a fire and ate some food. Z had tried to get Sky into traveling even at night but he explained that it wouldn't be smart because they could easily retrace their steps or get lost and that wouldn't help Syd. Once he put it like that she agreed with him.

Z hoped that nothing had happened to Syd. If that horrible guy did something to her little sister she would make sure that was the last thing he ever did.

The brunette lay looking at the skies and finally after listening to the steady breathing of her companion she felt herself succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Syd tried to listen for any distinguishing sounds that were coming from her current position. She thought back to her capture

_ She had just gotten to the stream and sat down. She knew she would have to get back to her companions but she decided for now to wait. She looked into the water and then at the green grass on the opposite shore, it was quite beautiful and peaceful. Peaceful was not what you call being with Sky and Z, they were always going at each other. Syd really did not understand why they were like that._

_ Although she figured, well would have hoped, that it was because they liked each other. She remembered hearing some of the maids talking about how some people will react when they come across someone they like. She had heard that instead of getting along like her and Bridge had there was fighting. Sky and Z just had to like each other._

_ Snap_

_ Syd's head turned towards the woods. Someone had to be out there. Sky or Z. She could get water by herself. She didn't need constant supervision. Standing up she looked around waiting for her sister or Sky to come out and ask what was taking her so long._

_ No one came out._

_ Syd looked around and realized it was probably just an innocent animal. Sighing she turned back to the water. She would have to talk to Z and see what she really thought of Sky. Perhaps she would be able to get her to really open up._

_ But her thoughts had been interrupted by someone's hand covering her mouth. Before she could do anything something went over her eyes. She elbowed the one that was holding her in the stomach and they let go. She moved away but instead of getting far at all she felt a hand grab for her and then she heard a rip. Gasping she realized that part of her dress had come out. Then before she was able to do anything else she was pulled back into the arms of that person who she knew was an enemy. She screamed hoping that both Sky and Z would indeed hear and come to her before anything would happen. Instead of waiting there anymore the hand covered her mouth again and her scream for help was silenced. Then she felt herself being dragged into the woods and she knew that if they didn't come she could end up lost forever._

It was an incredibly long way back, but perhaps that was just because they dragged her. Then she felt herself flung down and she hit the ground. No one had said anything to her since then. She had her eyes and mouth covered so she couldn't see or say anything. How was Sky and Z going to find her? She was really worried that she would never see them. This just wasn't fair, why had she gotten taken again? Who had taken her? Why had they not said anything?

One thing had come into her mind since she had been sitting her, Z would never give up. Z would always make sure that Syd was safe, after all that was what they were trying to do, get back to their home. And Sky, he just seemed like the type of person who would ensure that all that could be done would be. She doubted that he would stop looking for her.

Sky and Z.

Yes, they would both find her and save her. Then they would go back to the castle and Syd would show Z that she was indeed in love with Sky. Perhaps Syd would be able to find and take with Bridge again. A though she knew that nothing could happen between her and Bridge; she would still want to talk to him.

"She's right over there."

Syd perked up, she was sure that they were talking about her. Then she felt the cover over her eyes become untied. She first saw that she was in some sort of a camp site. There were men around her. Finally she saw a man standing a bit off leering at her. He was the one who had taken her. She couldn't believe it. Juneston had found her. How did he find her? She stared in pure horror as she realized her situation just got even worse then she had expected.


	22. A Wonderful Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed so far. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, Happy Holidays._

**A Wonderful Discovery**

She couldn't believe her eyes. The one person who had initially kidnapped her had found her again. She was stuck and she didn't see how she was going to get away from him now.

"Ahh, Sydney, so wonderful for you to join us." He leaned over and moved one finger along her jaw causing her to jerk away. "Your pathetic Father couldn't get the far when first searching for you. He and that pathetic general were just asking for it. Thinking they knew better than I did. I was the one who should rule the Kingdom. I know all."

He looked down at her, "But you see I need to have a Queen and you are it. So don't worry, we'll bring you back to the palace, rescuing you from your horrible sister who ran away." Shrugging he held her chin in his hands, "Your Father will be so grateful to me, who else could he possibly let marry you?"

Juneston stood up, "Keep a watch on her." He looked back at her, "I'll see you later."

Syd could hardly believe herself.

Kidnapped.

Again.

Z would do anything to find her, of that she was completely certain. But even as she was repeating that line in her head having seen her captor made her less certain. Juneston scared her. And she was sure marrying him would be the death of her. She would rather die then marry him…although she didn't really want to die, she just didn't want to be near him.

Even though she was sitting on the ground tied up she could feel a throbbing in her ankle. She remembered when she was being lifted up onto a horse that her ankle had come into contact with what she assumed was a tree. She was injured and there was no one she was going to be able to get anywhere. She couldn't move it in the slightest without it hurting, how was she going to escape?

If only she hadn't gone down there by herself. But what good did that course of thinking get her. She would just have to deal with things as they were and hope that her sister and Sky would be able to find her sooner rather than later.

* * *

_A couple days later_

Sky looked around the area once more he couldn't see any signs of an encampment. This was both good and bad. Bad because once more this was not the right direction that whoever had taken Syd had brought her, and good because that was one last direction to look in.

"Nothing?"

He looked to his brunette companion and shook his head, "We best go back and go in that other direction."

Z nodded and headed to her horse, "What if we missed something on these that we already tried?"

Sky thought back to all that training that he had been though and just how thorough he had checked everything. He shook his head, "No, I checked it completely." She opened her mouth and then shut it. He nodded to the horses, "Let's continue?"

"Yes."

They still had Syd's horse so they weren't able to go through nearly as fast, but they continued onward. They both got on their horses and started out. He looked over at Z and saw her determinedly looking forward. He was really impressed with all this dedication and love she had for her sister that she was completely adamant about making sure she found her sister and kept her safe. That was one thing his Father had taught him, follow through on everything and keep people you can trust close. It was obvious that though they were sisters and very much different from each other they also were best friends.

He still wondered what they were hiding; especially now with the Syd having been kidnapped and Z insisting she knew who it was that had taken her. He still couldn't believe that she refused to give him anything to go off of. It would help to know all the details. If it was a particular person he might be able to pinpoint the likely location, especially if they were thieves that had taken the young girl.

Although somehow, even though she hadn't revealed any information, he did trust her. He knew that she wasn't going to do anything harmful to him or bring him somewhere bad. He also knew that he could count on her. She did anything and everything, whether it was finding food or catching it, to starting a fire. He still preferred to do most of the things but he still accepted her help when she offered it.

"What if they already killed her?"

Looking around at the trees he quickly focused back on Z, "I'm sure we'll find her."

She exhaled, "Thanks."

He raised an eyebrow in shock but decided not to pursue it and instead focus on keeping an eye on their situation, location and themselves.

Most of the day was spent learning what they already knew, that they kidnappers hadn't gone that way. Surely one would think that they would have come across something soon enough. However there was nothing. He could see that it was weighing on Z, and he found himself a few times wondering what he could do to help her out.

* * *

Bridge stopped short, he heard some voices over the small hill. Quickly he sunk to the ground and cautiously began to move through the scattering of trees. As he peaked over a bush that he had managed to find he saw the very man who had been searching for Syd, Juneston. If he found her…well that just wouldn't be a good thing.

He looked around the camp and without any trouble he spotted Syd on the ground. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered it even though she was tied up from the looks of it and she had a gag in her mouth and one covering her eyes. As he scanned the area he saw that there wasn't anyone really watching her. There was a rather large tent on the other side of the campsite which he assumed belonged to Juneston. There were different groups of soldiers scattered throughout the area all engaged in different things.

He realized that going and taking her right now would be suicide. However he decided that come night fall he would see where she was and plan accordingly. Their get away would have to be quite lucky, since it was just him and her that could be a problem, but Bridge didn't have anyone else to go to so it would have to be just him going in.

The waiting was brutal; no one went up and spoke to Syd the rest of the day. At evening they didn't even give her anything to eat. That upset him, surely they had plenty of food to at least share some with Syd. However since they gave her no food Bridge hoped, though he felt terrible about it, that she would get left out there. And sure enough when Juneston went into his tent and the other soldiers laid down, Syd sat there still bound and gagged.

He waited a little while before heading around to that side of the camp. Once he made it over there he slowly crept forward until he reached her. Her back was to her so he quietly whispered, "Syd, it's me," He began untying the cloth that covered her eyes. "It's Bridge," He was glad that her mouth still had the gag in it as he heard her gasp, which meant that it wasn't very audible.

He untied her hands and as he worked on her feet he heard her sharp intake of breath. Looking up he saw that she had taken the gag out of her mouth, "Bridge!"

"Not now Syd, later."

"My ankle, it really hurts though."

Bridge finished untying her ankles and then looked behind him. He stood up and held his hand out to her, "Come on, you can lean on me."

She nodded and he took her hand in his. Perhaps if this was another time or place he would have time to think more about how close they were, especially when he wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulders. Right now he needed to get her out of there. They began their slow walk out of the camp.

Bridge looked up at the sky and realized that it was probably very early morning at this point, this meant that the camp should still be asleep, hopefully. It was a slow journey but they continued moving. He could tell that her ankle hurt a lot but yet she didn't stop him or complain. He did feel her grip tighten every so often.

The sky started becoming pink indicating the rising sun. He looked back and realized that he couldn't see the camp, he was sure that it was out of their sight for a while but neither of them had looked back. Looking around he saw a section of bushes that looked like there was an area hidden. He brought her over there and gently set her down.

"How are you?"

"Bridge. You're here? I don't understand."

He realized that if he had ever found her he would have to explain what he had done, it was better to get her thinking he was crazy out of the way, "When I heard that you had disappeared I decided to search for you."

She looked around and then back at him, "Alone?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You came after me, all alone?"

"Yes."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

Grinning he looked back from the direction we came, "It'll be slow because you're injured, but I think we can do it, we'll just hid really good during the day and travel at night." He started looking around, "I think…hold on for just a moment." Bridge went and stood on his hands.

Syd looked around and then back at Bridge, "Hurry up, I don't want them to get you."

"Don't worry; I just need a few minutes to think."

But before he was standing on his hands for too long they both heard some rustling coming in their direction. Quickly he got back to his feet and looked down the way he and Syd and slowly made their way up. The soldiers looked up and saw him. His eyes grew wide, "They found us…well at least me. If I go over to them maybe they're stop looking and you can still manage to leave."

"I can't leave you. Besides I wouldn't get far. I need you."

Bridge looked back to the soldiers and then to the Princess on the ground, it didn't take long to figure out what his decision was. He leaned over and held out his hand. Once he pulled her up the two started heading off. He could hear them getting closer and he still didn't stop.

Then he realized that there was sounds of people coming in front of him, there wasn't any way that he could beat them. Carefully he placed Syd on the ground, preparing to defend. He looked over at her, "I'm sorry." Then he turned back to try and do what he could.


	23. Found and Found Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**Found and Found Out**

Syd watched in horror as Bridge fought against the five men who had followed them. She could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. She couldn't stand it if he died, then she would be brought back to Juneston who would probably hold her under closer watch. She moved further back, closer to the bushes Bridge had set her besides. She wished that she could find her sister and Sky…that would be really helpful.

Bridge was moving and keeping fairly safe. It didn't last long as one of the soldiers rammed him in the back causing Bridge to stop moving for a moment. But it was a moment too long and in the next second Bridge was laying on his back with a few swords pointed at him.

"I don't recognize him do you?" The soldier asked who had knocked Bridge down.

"No. Probably decided to take the young Princess and do what Juneston is doing."

One of the other soldiers nodded, "Well we can't let him live."

"I'll do it."

Syd couldn't believe it, they were going to kill him. The soldier raised his sword and at the same moment Syd called out, "Stop. Don't kill him." She moved a bit away from her cover, "Take me back to Juneston, but leave him alone."

"Does the Princess like him?" The soldier looked at his companions and then laughed.

"Let's bring them both back. I think Juneston would like that."

One of the soldiers came over to Syd, grabbed her wrist and then yanked her up. A small cry escaped her lips from the pain. Just as they were about to grab Bridge she could hear horses coming. Were more of his men coming? Or worse was he? She closed her eyes not wanting to see Juneston when he appeared.

"Hands off my sister!"

Syd opened her eyes to see Z's hand connect with the soldier that had his hand around her wrist. The sudden shock caused him to let go of her and she fell back to the ground. "Z!"

Her sister gave her a quick grin before turning back to the soldier as he lunged at her with his sword. Worried Syd called out her sisters' name but then realized that she had a sword as the two began dueling. Hearing more clashing of swords Syd looked over to where Bridge was and saw Sky there. They had stayed together! Perhaps that did mean something. Syd looked to where Bridge was now at; he had gotten up and was fighting hand to hand one of the soldiers that didn't have a sword.

She watched as the three fights continued, sometimes Z, Bridge or Sky got the upper hand, other times the soldiers did. The first to be free of anyone was Bridge. He looked around and noticed that there were only a couple of soldiers left standing and they were fighting Sky and Z, he quickly moved to Syd's side, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Are you?" She looked him up and down and gasped when she saw the cut on his chin.

Bridge moved his fingers to where her eyes where and winced as he felt the area and then looked, "That? It's nothing." He grinned at her and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up, "Is that Princess Elizabeth?"

"I told you Z."

"Right. But who is that?" He asked gesturing to Sky.

"That's Sky, we met him while we were escaping Juneston."

At that moment Z and Sky finished their men and quickly made it over next to Syd, "Syd, what's wrong?" Z asked looking at how Syd was leaning on Bridge.

"When they grabbed me they hurt my ankle. But you're here! Both of you are! And Bridge is too!"

Sky looked over at Bridge, "I assume you're Bridge?"

"And you're Sky."

"And I'm Z." Her sister looked back at her, "Bridge?"

"Yes. He's my…I told you about him Z. At the cottage...remember?" Syd wasn't sure what to call Bridge.

"As wonderful as this reunion is I think we need to carry it on elsewhere. I assume that there are more than just these soldiers?" Sky looked around and then back at the group.

"There is. There's a whole camp that way, I don't think we're too far from it." Bridge said.

"Then let's go."

"Come on Syd." Z said and reached for her hand.

Syd looked up at Bridge, "How about Bridge and I ride my horse?"

Z rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Bridge helped her to the horse she had been riding and helped her up. Once there he got up after her. Sky and Z were already on their horses and the four set off.

* * *

They had been riding for about an hour when they found a place at which to rest. Bridge looked over at Sky who had just finished wrapping Syd's ankle, "So are you a doctor?"

He looked at the younger man, "What?"

"Well you seem to know about how to handle injuries, so it only makes sense. Although maybe you're a hunter and so that would make sense too. A hunter makes more sense than a doctor would. I don't know why a doctor would be out in the wilderness. But it's a good thing. But maybe better that the Princesses should come in contract with a hunter who is also good at being a doctor."

Sky raised an eyebrow, "What?" He looked over at Z who was staring at Syd who's eyes were wide as she looked at Bridge. Sky looked back at Bridge, "What did you say?"

"About being a doctor?"

"No, about these two."

"That it's better they came in contact with you."

He looked over at Z, "You're a Princess. That's why you wouldn't tell me where you needed to go. That's why you were trying to run away at night."

"It's none of your business who we are."

He stood up and folded his arms, "It is my business when I'm traveling in this kind of company."

The brunette stood up and folded her arms staring him right back in the eye, "What does that mean?"

"It makes all the more sense now."

"I don't know why you're so mad. Is it because you can't hold us for ransom?"

"I wouldn't need to hold you for ransom."

"Do you two have to fight?" Syd asked quietly.

He looked down at her, "Why did you lie?"

"You don't have to tell him anything Syd." Z said while still staring at Sky.

"If you want me to take you any further I say you do need to say."

"Well then I suppose we'll be fine."

"Z, you promised."

The brunette's face softened for a minute before she replied, "Don't worry. I'll keep my promise."

The older man glared at Z before turning and walking back to the horses, "We're going to want to leave soon. Considering that we're not that far in front of them they could catch up to us very easily. Five more minutes and then we'll leave."

He stayed on the opposite side of the other three. He still couldn't believe that they were both Princesses. Not only were they Princesses but he had done the math. He knew that there were only so many Kingdoms that had two Princesses in them. He was almost fairly positive that he was betrothed to one of them.

He wasn't sure if he liked that idea or not. One the one hand there was Syd; she was…a good kid. He saw her too much like a little sister to actually be someone he'd want to marry.

Then there was Z. She infuriated him to no end. She was bossy, she acted like she knew everything, she stood up for herself, and she wasn't going to take anything sitting down. She loved her sister and was devoted to her. She wouldn't stop until she had found her again. She knew how to fight. She was strong. He respected her. He looked over at Z and saw her sitting with her back to him.

He was going to bring them back to their home. He knew what Kingdom they belonged to and he was going to bring them there. He wasn't sure where Bridge fit into everything but he knew that it wasn't going to be hard getting it out of him. Perhaps both of the sisters could ride together next and then he could talk to Bridge alone. Sky took a deep breath; he needed to make sure he was calm enough for the next leg of their journey. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted the journey to end soon, shaking himself of the thought he realized he needed to focus on the task at hand. That was exactly what he was going to do.


	24. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**It Begins**

Juneston woke up to his name being called. Slowly he got up and dressed and stepped out of his tent. One of his men was standing before him staring at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Your lordship it's about the Princess."

He stepped forward, "What about her?"

"She…" The soldier glanced back to the area that she was being kept at, "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? She was tied up. She's a dumb little girl, she couldn't have figured her way out of that."

"We did a search and we found some of the other men…they were beaten and knocked out."

"She couldn't do all that. She's a small little girl."

Juneston shoved the man aside and strode over to the area that he had left Sydney. She was gone. There was the rope. She was gone and someone had untied her. He thought back through everything that had happened the past few weeks and then the answer came into his head.

Elizabeth.

Her sister. She had been the one to first come after Sydney and try to take her. She had followed them after they had taken back Sydney. He kicked the tent closest to him causing in to fall. This was ridiculous, how was his plan supposed to work if the Princesses both made it back to their stupid Father?

His entire plan was going up in smoke right in front of his eyes. How could this happen? He needed the Princess in order to rule the Kingdom. If he were to kill King Westerly people would continually try to take the Kingdom back from him. However if he were to marry into it he would be set for life.

Now thanks to those pathetic Princesses he would not be able to bring Sydney back and show the King how wonderful and trustworthy he was.

They couldn't have gone far, he knew that. It would be hard to travel on foot and besides Sydney had ended up hurting her ankle, so she wouldn't be so fast. Finding them and taking her back shouldn't be so hard.

He didn't need Elizabeth, so perhaps even if he found her something could happen to her. It was very likely. He smiled getting rid of Elizabeth would be perfect. He would just ensure that she would never find her way home again. Perhaps somewhere like the Dying Woods. No one ever survived it on their own without a horse or weapon. He could just tell King Westerly that when he had finally found her, however it was too late to save her. It would be a a sad day, but a happy one for Juneston because he would finally get rid of the annoying sister,

Turning back to the camp he called out to his men, "Pack up. We're leaving. Be ready in five minutes."

He stormed away from the empty spot and shoved a couple of other men aside as he went back to his tent. He should have kept the Princess in his tent. Although if he had it might be hard to not do anything, so that perhaps wasn't the best idea. Shaking his head he refocused his thoughts. He realized that they couldn't have gotten far. It shouldn't take that long to catch up to them.

Besides they were bratty princesses, how much could they actually do?

* * *

King Westerly stood in front of a map of his Kingdom. He was waiting for General Ott to arrive with good news about his daughters. He had been so worried that he hadn't slept much or even eaten much. He just wanted them home safe with him. The King wasn't sure what exactly had caused the two to run away but it would definitely be something that he would want to talk to them about when they got back.

If they got back.

A pain entered his heart as he once more thought of never seeing his beloved daughters again. He loved them so much. He had already lost their mother, losing them…he just wasn't sure how he would be able to cope with it.

He heard footsteps coming in behind him and he turned around to see who was coming his way. General Ott had finally returned, though from the look on his face that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"General, have you news?"

"I do indeed have news."

"Then please allow me in on it."

The General pointed to four places on the map, "I do not believe the Princesses are in any of those locations."

"Believe?"

"Forgive me your highness. We have searched for your daughters in those locations, however there was no trace found. Now, that does not mean they will not end up there or have not passed through there, which is why I have a couple of guards in each of those areas."

King Westerly shook his head, "I will never see my daughters again."

"Do not give up hope yet your Majesty. There is still much, much moreto search through. Just because we have not found them yet does not mean we will not find them."

"I just…I worry about them."

General Ott placed a hand on the King's shoulder, "I will not stop until your daughters are safely in this palace."

The older King smiled at his General, "Thank you."

"I must leave again. We have a few more areas to try before daylight is gone."

And with that General Ott was gone. King Westerly didn't know what he would do if he didn't have the General helping out. He knew that he could trust General Ott completely, and he knew that General Ott took his job quite seriously.

If only his daughters would come back to him. He missed them terribly. He wanted to have them back with him. If he could he would never let them out of his sight again.

* * *

Sky finished scouting the area. They had traveled almost the whole day with minimal stops. He hadn't been able to talk to Bridge much because Z and Syd stayed close to both Bridge and himself. He still wasn't sure what he was going to find out from Bridge, but he still didn't know where he fit into everything, except that it was obviously that he and Syd liked each other. He internally rolled his eyes, he didn't need to deal with a crush at this point in time.

He moved back to the campsite and just behind a tree he saw Bridge standing on his hands.

"What are you doing?"

The younger man flipped over and stood in front of Sky adjusting his shirt, "I was thinking."

"You can't think standing upright?"

"I can, it's just…for faster and much more efficient thinking, it's better to do it that way."

"I see."

"Why don't you try it?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

Sky looked towards the area where Z and Syd would be, after he didn't hear anything he turned back to Bridge, "Where do you fit into it all? Are you their servant?"

"Me? No. I'm…I'm the son of a blacksmith. Although I suppose in some ways I could be considered that since we all work under the King. I mean I work under my Father, but still under the King, which is an interesting thing to think about on it's own. Although I suppose—"

"Bridge!"

He looked at Sky in surprise, "What?"

"I understand that you work with your Father, continue."

"Right. Syd and I met in the woods by accident; I then heard she had been taken, so I went after her."

"I see. So, who is coming after them?"

Another voice spoke up before Bridge could answer, "Bridge."

Both men looked to Z who was standing there with her arms folded, "Syd wishes to speak with you."

"Right. I'm going." And he quickly left leaving Z with Sky.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to obtain information so I could understand what's going on."

The brunette stepped closer, "What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on, you're in our business, and I don't like that."

Sky took a step closer to her, "I was trying to find out what was going on to make sure that I could keep you and your sister safe."

He waited to see how that thought would register on her face, and in a few seconds he saw a frightened look pass over her face, "We have her back. We're fine."

"You forgot that we were fine and then out of nowhere she was taken. Who took her?" Z remained with her mouth closed staring at a point over Sky's shoulder. "Very well. I'll simply ask Bridge, I have a feeling he'll tell me everything."

He turned but was then stopped by her grabbing his arm, he glanced around and then at Z who finally spoke up, "It's one of the lords in the court. From what Syd has said and I've seen and heard, he wants to marry her and be in control of the Kingdom. She was kidnapped in the palace. I found her and then we escaped up to the Dying Woods."

"Where I found you."

"Yes. After I saved you—"

"After I saved you first."

Z glared at him, "We were trying to get away."

"From this lord?"

"Yes."

"Going back to your Father with two other witnesses will help your creditability."

"I'm not telling you because I need you."

"You and your sister need to get back to your Father, I will get you there."

In that moment something changed, he wasn't sure what it was, but there was something different. He couldn't put his finger on it but he stepped back from her and nodded towards the campsite, "I think we should go back."

She nodded and the two quietly moved back to the campsite.


	25. Discovery of Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**Discovery of Feelings**

Z glanced over at Sky who was riding a bit further over than normal, he was sitting straight on his horse, which wasn't unusual, but something was different. She didn't quite know why but she genuinely believed that he wanted to help out her and Syd. She had even realized that she respected Sky. He was a good guy, despite all of his annoying aspects.

Her eyes drifted over to the other horse where Bridge sat. They had decided that it would make more sense if Syd and Z were on the same horse and Bridge and Sky were on their own. At first she was really upset, but even she could see the sense in that idea.

And although her sister was in a hurry to get back home Z was sure that it wasn't because Syd wanted to marry whoever she was betrothed to, rather she just wanted to be safe and be with their Father. Of course going back meant that they would have to get married, and Jack was the furthest thing from her mind when she thought of marriage.

Sure Jack was great and the two got along wonderfully, but she only saw him as a brother. The thought of even kissing him made her sick to her stomach; it was just completely wrong. She just didn't think about it like that. She had never even had a crush on him and she knew that he felt the same way.

So it wouldn't be her first choice, or even her second, but she was a bit better off than Syd since Syd wouldn't meet hers until the wedding was upon them. But Syd would try and look at the bright side of things, sure she could be completely grounded in reality but she also could see where the sun was shining. Though odds were Syd wouldn't see the sun with her arranged marriage.

Z glanced at the trees and then around them, even though they had a head start on Juneston they didn't want to risk a run in, it just wasn't safe. Right now they needed to focus on getting back to their Kingdom.

Looking up at the sun she realized they were no longer heading south, rather they were going north, "Sky, what are you doing? Do you realize that we are no longer heading south? We're now heading north?"

"I know where I'm going."

Z raised an eyebrow, "If you say so."

"I do."

"Fine."

Z knew that if they went much further North they would wind up in Jack's kingdom, not that she would mind of course. She hadn't seen Jack in a while, then she remembered what she had been previously thinking and realized that it wouldn't necessarily be a good thing to be in his Kingdom. If Sky didn't stop soon or at least explain Z was going to stop the horse and demand it.

It wasn't long after she had come up with that when Sky held up his hand, "I think we should rest here and then continue onward. Unfortunately we're going to have to be really careful. Those soldiers could catch up at any time."

"Agreed." Z said and the four of them got off their horses. Sky took off to check the area and Bridge began setting up their camp area. It was still light out but soon enough it was going to get dark.

Z was tying up the horses when Syd came over to her, "Do we have to stop? I mean considering that they could catch up to us any time." Syd asked looking first at Z then Bridge.

Z nodded, "Syd, we'll be fine. We're still too far away to just ride straight. But I will get you home."

She smiled, "I know. I'm just worried about all of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Juneston wants me. Alive. He doesn't want any of you. What's to say he won't kill all three of you?"

Z hadn't thought about that, she had been so focused on getting back home that he had slipped her mind, which hadn't been a very smart thing to do. She looked at her younger sister, "We'll make it through. Why don't you go and help Bridge? I've got this."

Syd nodded and went to Bridge while Z continued tying the horses. Sky came back right when she was done. He moved close to her and quietly said, "I think we're okay, but we're closer to a couple of locations that already have been used as a camping area, and it could be by them, so we might have to leave in the night."

"Maybe we should just go and move further ahead."

"I don't know. I think the horses and we need a rest. If we go now that could cause more damage than good."

"I suppose…"

Sky looked over at Bridge and Syd who were currently deep in conversation then back at Z, "What's going on?"

Startled she looked at the older man, "What do you mean?"

"You're worried about something else."

Z was surprised, she knew that quite obviously they had spent time together, but this was him reading her, and correctly, and he seemed concerned. "It's Syd. She's worried that if they do find us, Juneston, then he'll kill us three and she'll be by herself. I told her we'll all make it, but I'm still worried, she does have a point."

"She does. I've been thinking about that too."

"You have?"

"It makes sense. This is the second time they kidnapped her, if he wants to marry her, he wouldn't want other witnesses around."

"Syd wouldn't just lie down and accept that truth."

"I don't think she would either, but you are forgetting a couple of things."

"What?"

"He could threaten her for after they're married, your Father, anyone else he thinks is important to her, and I'm sure he'd know. Also, they could contribute her different story to her swooning, or being unable to handle what she saw."

Z frowned, she hated when they talked like that, "Syd's not like that."

"Considering what I've seen, I agree, but others might not. We will have to be careful, very careful."

"And not get caught." Z looked around the campsite, "And you're sure it's safe?" At the end her eyes flickered to her younger sister and then back to Sky, "I want you to be sure about it."

He nodded, "I am. I can't guarantee what Juneston will plan to do, but I will do all that I can to make sure that we reach your castle safely."

Syd called over to Sky and Z, "We have dinner."

Sky nodded at Z and gestured ahead of him, "After you."

"Thanks."

Z and Sky went and joined Bridge and Syd. As they sat there eating Z began to think about how Sky knew exactly which kingdom they were from even though they hadn't told him. He could be a hunter, but a hunter who knew all the lands this intimately? She shook her head; she knew that she was being ridiculous, just because he knew the land did not make him evil or anything like that. He knew the land, it wasn't a big deal. He was going to be able to get to their Kingdom just fine.

At the thought of getting back to their home she realized that she wouldn't see Sky again. Surprisingly she realized that she wouldn't mind seeing him still, he was a good friend, and she felt comfortable around him, once you got through his exterior.

Z stopped her thoughts and realized that though she had despised the older man when she had first met him she was starting to feel something. She did not need any of that. She would just have to ignore it.

When Z became decided to ignore any feelings involving Sky and focus on getting ready for sleeping, though she wouldn't be asleep first. She was taking first watch, then Syd, then Bridge and finally Sky.

The brunette Princess watched as her sister and Bridge lay down, while Sky sat with his back against a tree trunk. Once they had all closed their eyes Z settled down for her watch.

She was torn with what was going on. She knew that she could very easily just allow Syd to head back to the Castle once they were in sight, and at that point then she could leave. Bridge could go back to his work and Sky…she wasn't sure what he did. Z looked over at the man in question; even though she had spent all this time with him she didn't even know what he did. She had assumed that he was a hunter, and a lot of things fit, but she just hadn't learned it from him.

Looking at him she realized that she liked him…he was a good guy. He just kept everything close to himself. Of course it wasn't like they had been discussing things, but it made her wonder if he would be as open if she asked him. She then remembered her decision to ignore her feelings for him and she shook her head trying to replace her thoughts with others.

She pulled her gaze away from him and looked around the area that they were at, she hadn't heard anything but she wanted to glance around just in case. Her eyes landed on her sister, Z was going to make sure that Syd got home safe and sound. Syd was not going to marry Juneston, if that was the last thing she did she would make sure of it.

When her time was up she went over and woke up Bridge.

"My time already?"

"Yes. You'll be okay?"

He stood up, "Definitely, you get some rest Princess."

A sigh escaped her lips, "Call me—"

"Z, right. Got it."

Z nodded and then went and lay down next to her sister. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome her.

* * *

"Z, wake up. Wake up."

Z slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Sky close to her, "What? What's going on?" She kept her voice to the level that his was at.

"We need to go."

"Did I oversleep?"

He rolled his eyes and signaled her to follow him. She got up and saw that the sky was still dark, the sun would rise soon though. He stopped when they were by the horses, "We need to leave."

She looked back at the area and saw that Bridge was already putting everything in the bags as quietly as he could. Syd was still sleeping. Then she put together why Sky would be saying they needed to leave and being quiet about it, "Juneston is here."

"I don't know how close. I decided to check our surrounding area just in case and I overheard two soldiers talking. They were Juneston's. They could be scouting ahead, other way this is trouble."

Z looked back to where Syd was sleeping and instead saw Bridge helping her up and begin whispering to her, probably telling her what Sky was explaining to Z. "It was only a couple of soldiers?"

"Yes."

"If they find us they could go back to Juneston."

"If they don't go back to Juneston he'll know something happened."

"Then we better go and not be seen."

Sky nodded, "As fast as possible."

"Here are the bags." Bridge said as he and Syd came up next to Sky and Z. Sky and Z looked back where they had been at and saw that all trace of them was gone. "I got everything."

"Good."

Sky grabbed the bags and put them on as the other three untied the horses and got on. Sky got on his horse and the four of them began moving again, hoping that they wouldn't alert the soldiers of their presence.


	26. A Race or Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**A Race Or Capture**

Juneston stood eating the last of his lunch and looking around at the trees that were on either side of his group. He was still quite upset that he let Sydney escape. Well that his men let her escape. Had she been in his tent she would have still been with them. He would find her and all those that were with her would die. No one else would stand between him and the throne.

"No signs my lord."

Juneston nodded to yet another soldier of his who had come back with dissatisfying news. He had sent out eight riders to check the area around their camp to see if they could find Sydney and her group, so far six had returned with no good news. Once the last two returned with yet more disappointing news they would then move forward.

He couldn't believe this was happening, he had worked so hard to get his plan in place and then that horrible brat Elizabeth had to ruin it. He would make sure that when the time came for it he would end her very slowly. There were many different options to go with and he just wasn't sure which one would be the best.

"My lord, I have no signs of them."

Nodding he signaled the man away. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed all of his men right now he surely would have taken his frustration off on him. Although there was still one more coming, so maybe he would just let himself take it out on him. It wasn't like the Princesses were experts in anything; he just didn't understand how they were able to stay away from any detection.

As he glanced up in the direction that the last soldier should come in he saw the soldier riding fast. He turned his full attention on him. When he pulled his horse to a stop in front of Juneston the lord shook his head at the soldier, "I assume you have nothing either."

He began to turn from the soldier when he heard the soldier mutter, "No my lord. I have something."

His full attention was back on the soldier, "What? What do you have?"

"I found what I am sure of is a campsite."  
"How sure?"

"Very much, I looked a bit around and I found a trail which I'm sure is theirs."

"It could be anyone. Why are you so sure?"

"It is headed south and we've not run into anyone else out here."

Juneston nodded, that did make sense. They had not seen anyone at all so odds of now someone coming were highly unlikely, especially considering it would have had to been quickly.

If it was indeed them, which he was thinking it was, that meant that they were one step closer to her. However if they were indeed heading south, which apparently they were, that would mean they could be headed back to the Kingdom. If they made it back then they could easily speak to their Father. No, he had to make it back first to throw off any suspicion. He would still keep an eye out for Sydney, but he was going to focus on getting back to the castle. If he got to the castle first he could easily keep an eye out for them before they approached, he then would be able to work on getting rid of those she was with. If he was able to do that then things might be able to go his way.

* * *

Sky kept shifting his eyes among the trees. They were taking a short break to give the horses some rest. He knew that there was still a chance that Juneston was going to catch up to them. He just was going to do everything in his power to make sure the Princesses got back to their castle.

Looking over at the group he saw that the horses were ready to go again, the rest would just have to handle the pace in which they were trying to go at. The good thing was that they all realized how bad the situation was that they were currently in so they were not complaining or asking for more stops than necessary.

Especially Syd.

Z had been right. He would have assumed that it wasn't true, not with the way Syd would act a lot of the times, but it wasn't the case. It was nice that she kept going without complaint. In fact she seemed quite grateful. And even though he know saw how she was it still hadn't changed his mind about not wanting to marry her. He just couldn't see the idea of her and wife together in his mind.

Bridge was a good guy. He was a little odd, but somehow it worked with him. He was very willing to help in any way he could and he was a quick learner. Although he and Syd had feelings for each other they kept it inside which was a good thing because it allowed them to focus on the important things.

Z.

He trusted her. He respected her. He even enjoyed being in her company and speaking with her; he wasn't quite sure where that left him at the moment. He liked hearing her side and realized that she did have a good point quite a few times. She just wasn't always right like she thought. Though she seemed to be much better about things now then before.

He looked behind them and was a little relieved that he couldn't see anyone following them. The only thing was someone could still be following them and him glancing back would not stop him. He needed to get the Princesses back before Juneston did. It would be helpful to know where they were at. Sky wasn't sure if Juneston and his men were nearby or if they were in a completely different location.

When he focused back on the road ahead of them he realized that Z was looking back at him. He gave her a questioning look to which she just shrugged and turned back. Then he saw Syd's head turn towards him and when she saw him looking at her she smiled at him. He nodded at the blonde girl who then whispered something in Z's ear. He couldn't see her reaction so he wasn't sure what that was all about. Shaking his head he moved his horse a little faster then causing the other horses to move a bit faster.

As soon as the horses began moving faster Z turned back to him, "Have you spotted someone?"

"No, but we can never be too careful, especially now."

Z nodded, "Right. Perhaps we should pick up the pace a bit more than, just for a little bit."

Sky thought about that for a minute, he didn't want to overwork the horses. However she did have a good point and perhaps going faster than what he had moved it up to would make sense, as long as it was for a little while. He nodded, "That's a good idea. We'll move faster for just a bit."

Bridge nodded, "Sounds good to me." And then they took off galloping.

* * *

General Ott finished marking off yet another area of the map. How was he going report to the King that his daughters still were missing? He knew that it was a hard thing, he couldn't even imagine his own little daughter not being there. He needed to get Sydney and Elizabeth back to the castle. It just would have been a whole lot easier to have searched for them if he had any idea as to what had happened.

He wasn't sure if the girls had completely left on their own or if something else was going on. If they had left on their own, the question was why. Knowing why would help him make a better guess as to where to look. They were looking for a needle in a haystack.

And then there was Juneston.

He hadn't been able to find Juneston for quite sometime. If he didn't show up soon he wasn't sure what that meant. Nothing good. Not like he trusted Juneston and his men. There was something that just was wrong with him. He had never trusted him and he didn't know why the King still wanted to keep him around. Luckily he never had to interact with that man much but something about this whole thing with the Princesses and Juneston just did not sit well with him.

He didn't want to just go and assume that he had kidnapped them, but…

That was another thing he couldn't find Juneston. It wasn't like Ott had done a massive search for him or anything like that, but he hadn't seen him in a while and that bothered him. If Juneston was out of sight what was he up to? He could be plotting against the King…or perhaps he had kidnapped the Princesses. Whatever reason Ott would find out after finding the Princesses of course.

He looked at the next section on the map. Looking up at the sun he figured they had enough time to finish that section before heading back to the castle.

Sighing he signaled his men to come in. "We're going to search this next section before we call it a night. I want you men to go over in the eastern section, you go to the west…the north…and you search the way you did last time."

He had the men head off in the different directions so they could cover more ground. The last group would go in pairs and do checks throughout the section. It worked in the past, in other searches and wars, so Ott liked to continue using it.

He could only hope that in using this it would be fruitful in finding the missing Princesses.

* * *

Z glanced around, "This…looks familiar."

"Are we lost?" Syd asked holding onto her sister a little tighter.

"No. I don't think so."

"We're not lost." Sky said coming up besides Syd and Z's horse.

Bridge who was on the other side of Syd and Z looked around and then back at Sky, "You know where we are?" Sky looked at him and Bridge nodded. "That's good then. As long as one of us knows where we are, we all do…I mean not completely. I don't know where I am and neither does Syd or Pr—Z. But we know because we're with you. So since we know because of you it's like we know. Although I suppose that if we weren't with you we wouldn't know, so therefore we don't actually know—"

"Bridge, we get it." Syd smiled at the other man who grinned back at her.

"Right."

"We're close to your Kingdom. It's the woods just to the northeast of your land."

"So we're home free?"

"I wouldn't count on that just yet. We still need to get back to your Father before Juneston does."

"But we're close. We'll make it." Syd asked worry in her voice.

Before Sky could respond Z spoke, "Maybe, like Sky said, we'll close, but we still have a bit of a ways to go."

"Well then let's head off. Juneston might think of going there instead of searching for Syd." Bridge said.

Z looked back at Sky who frowned and then looked at her, "He has a good point."

The brunette nodded, "A very good point. I think we should hurry."

"Agreed. Let's go."

And with that they began riding again. Z was starting to get worried, they were close, but it just seemed like to much to be able to make it back without any other issues happening.

She could feel her sisters grip tighten around her waist and she knew that she was worried. Z wished she could comfort her right now, but stopping was not an option. Besides the faster they moved the better chance they had of getting back to their Father in one piece. Once they were safe then she could comfort her sister and let her know everything was alright.

And apologize.

If it hadn't been for Z they wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place. Now she wasn't sorry for leaving. She still did not want to marry Jack. She briefly wondered what he was doing at the moment before she returned her thoughts to the horse and following along the path.

It wasn't long before Z recognized some of the land marks that her and her sister had visited so often throughout the years. If she was recognizing some of them that surely meant that they were quite close to the castle.

Only a little bit further.

That was when an arrow whizzed right in front of her and struck into the tree. Juneston had caught up with them! She tried to move the horse faster when another arrow came from in front of them. She abruptly slowed her horse down and looked around wondering if they would stop.

Looking over she saw that both Bridge and Sky were stopped. They were a bit further off than she was, but they were looking around too. Sky was not happy.

"It's the Princesses!" One of the men from the woods called.

Z felt her sister lean closer to her, "I'm sorry Z."

Rustling was then heard and she knew that they were surrounded, "No I'm sorry Syd." And as more rustling was heard that signaled the men coming out of their hiding places Z wasn't sure how they were going to be able to get out of this one.


	27. The End Can Be Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**The End Can Be Bittersweet**

Juneston sat up a bit straighter as the castle came into few, this was a good moment. He glanced behind him and then turned his attention back to the castle. Things had not gone the way he had planned for them to go but it still worked out in the end.

Of course his plan had been brilliant; he had known that at the beginning.

However he had been unaware with how many times he would have to change it because of outside forces.

First that brat stealing Sydney away from him.

Then the two sisters disappearing for so long.

Finally finding her only to loose her again.

But he wasn't going to concentrate on all of those negative ones. He would instead concentrate on the good things that had happened.

Soon enough he would be in the castle and reporting to the King. That Elizabeth really wasn't able to come out on top as she had apparently expected. He knew that he should have been more concerned about the other two who were traveling with the Princesses, but in the end it didn't matter, whether or not he was sure that he had seen one of them before. Dealing with them was not a matter for him to continue thinking about.

The older man signaled his men to move forward faster. He wanted to get in and see the King and be done with all these. He was not fond of traveling all through the land, so being home at the Palace was exactly what he wanted.

He let most of his men wait outside while he went in to the King, after all he didn't really need them anymore at this point in time. He signaled for those that he would need with him. Bringing in a few still showed a certain sense of unity and besides how could he possibly show the King what he needed to show him if it was only Juneston and the King present.

No, the small group he had chosen would come with him and help him show the King that he was the one that should become King.

Walking into the throne room he looked around and saw the majestic ceiling that would soon be his. It would be nice to be able to handle everything in the proper way. He would rule with an iron fist, people wouldn't be able to get away with just anything. The King was too kind and allowed people to get away with way too much, that would change once Juneston had the throne. No one would be able to stop him and he would finally be able to be where he was always intended to be.

"Juneston."

He looked up at the King who seemed a bit upset. He supposed that just had to do with the fact that his daughters were missing. Well…were missing, soon after this they would indeed be known. He bowed to the King, "I have some news for your Majesty."

"And what is that?"

"It is in regards to your daughters."

"Are you telling me that _you_ have found them?"

"Was there any thought that I wouldn't? I have traveled far and wide to help bring your daughter back to you."

"Daughter?"

Yes, your daughter."  
"You said daughter instead of daughters when they are both missing."

He hadn't even realized that he had said the word without the 'S'. It didn't seem like a big deal, but then the King was probably still worried about the stupid girls. "My mistake. I have been concentrated on the fact that they were both missing. My time spent away for so long has tired me out. I rarely have spent time resting for fear something horrible has come to your daughters."

"I see." The voice was hard; this was definitely a different King then the one he had last seen before he took off to find Sydney. He wondered what had changed. The King gestured to Juneston, "So what is it that _you_ wish to tell me about _my_ daughters?"

"Yes. I had found them. Unfortunately it was a bit of a fight because there were two others with them. And I am afraid to say that one of your daughters did not make it. I was, however, able to ensure that one of them did not suffer the same fate."

The King leaned a bit forward in his seats, "Are you trying to tell me that one of my daughters is dead?"

"No, I merely meant she has fallen in with those that wish to harm you. I think she is still trying to side step getting married. She is acting out…I would not trust her at the moment."

The King remained quiet this time and Juneston was sure that he would be able to finish explaining his side. He had noticed that General Ott was no where to be found and that was a good thing. General Ott didn't seem to trust him and having him there to speak with the King wouldn't help out his plan in any way.

"Lord Juneston I grow tired of this. You can not think me a fool as to believe in this story you have concocted."

He was shocked, the King didn't believe him! He took a few steps closer, "My King, what could I possibly have to gain from this?"

"I'm sure you have a lot to gain, and I had a lot to loose."

"Your Majesty, I do not know what you are referring to."

"Perhaps the fact that you kidnapped my sister?"

Juneston turned in shock to a voice he never wanted to hear again. There was Princess Elizabeth coming out of her Father's side room. Following her was Sydney and those two horrible boys. "What?"

"My daughters finally returned to me, General Ott found them out in the woods, trying to escape capture from you."

"From me? If you please your Majesty I was merely trying to help them and they ran off. It was by mere chance that they were coming back here."

The King shook his head and Juneston saw red, "I will have what's coming to me. It is my due. I have stood and waited patiently while you have done nothing to expand your Kingdom, to bring it to a full glory. I will take the Kingdom and your daughter."

"No. You will not. This is treason. I would not move Juneston." General Ott's voice came from behind Juneston. Looking behind he saw that General Ott and his men had come in behind them and now surrounded Juneston and his soldiers in a half circle.

Juneston looked at the King, "Do not forget that my men are more than just those here. I can easily have them come and overtake you and this bumbling fool."

"Just one problem with that," he turned and watched as that annoying brat Elizabeth walked further into the room followed by Sydney and those other two boys, "General Ott's men already took care of all your men. It's just you and what you have here."

"General Ott, take him away." The King said gesturing towards Juneston. In one last fit of rage Juneston took his dagger out and threw it at the King.

* * *

The brunette Princess couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the dagger slice through the air and get closer to her Father. Before it could get any closer Sky was there with his sword blocking the dagger.

Sky had saved her Father.

Z watched as General Ott took Juneston and dragged him to the dungeon; General Ott's men weren't far behind with the left over men from Juneston's own personal army.

Anything could have ended up happening, but luckily things ended up in a good way. She couldn't believe their luck when General Ott's men had stepped out of the trees. Upon seeing the Princesses they hurriedly got General Ott to their location and then Z told him all about Juneston. They quickly made it to the palace and into her and Syd's Father's welcoming arms.

There hadn't been much time to talk because soon enough Juneston and his men had been spotted approaching the castle and quickly things had been set into place. Now Juneston and his men were in jail awaiting their execution. Z followed her sister over to their Father who was still sitting on his throne. He must have been deep in thought for it wasn't until Syd had touched his hand that he noticed they were both there.

He pulled them into another hug holding them close, "I thought I had lost you."

"We're here Daddy."

As he slowly pulled away Z realized that there were tears in his eyes. To be honest she had never thought about how he would have really taken this. Seeing him like this caused her to be glad that she hadn't completely succeeded. That didn't mean she wanted to marry Jack, she just didn't want to hurt her Father again. "You both are alright?"

"Yes. I mean Syd hurt herself from that time they had grabbed her by the water, but I think that's it."

"Grabbed her?" He shook his head filing that information away before turning to Z, "And you are alright?"

"Of course." Z watched as Syd smiled at her and then her sister glanced behind her at Sky and Bridge.

Their Father followed suit and then looked back at his daughters, "I am surprised that you found such good company." He turned to the two men and then nodded towards Sky, "It is wonderful to see you. You have journeyed far and may I assume that you have helped keep my daughters safe?"

Sky nodded, "I did what I could."

"Then I truly do owe you. You are most welcome here."

Thank you."

Then he turned to Bridge, "And you, I'm afraid I don't know you."

Syd reached out and grabbed Bridge's hand and pulled him closer to their Father. Bridge bowed once more, "I am just the son of a blacksmith in your kingdom."

Z watched as her Father glanced at Syd and then back at Bridge, "And how did you come to be with them?"

Syd smiled at their Father, "He came to find me! He heard I was missing."

A small smile graced the older man's features, "Thank you for looking for her. But it seems there is much I do not know."

"We can fill you in." Syd said.

Z nodded, "Perhaps we can sit somewhere more comfortable?"

"That sounds wonderful." And with that their Father stood up and they began walking out. He turned to one of the servants, "Please show the two gentlemen to some rooms and make sure they receive food and drink. Bring some to my room for my daughters and me."

The maid nodded, curtsied and left.

Once they were all seated comfortably in their Father's study he looked at both of them, "Please start from the beginning."

"Which beginning? When Juneston kidnapped me?"

He frowned, "No, I think we need to go a bit before that. Starting with how you meant that young man."

"Of course."

So Syd began telling how she had met Bridge. Z listened still interested in the time when she and her sister were apart. After she finished telling how she and Bridge met up until the time that she was kidnapped, she looked at Z and nodded wanting Z to explain about what happened.

Z then told her Father about her plans to run away and that they didn't include Syd leaving. Then she explained how she found Syd and the two were running away and got lost. Then Sky entered the story and of course Bridge and Juneston came back. Finally they finished with General Ott's men finding them. Z had to say she was impressed, her Father had listened patiently and didn't interrupt or give them disapproving looks.

There was silence for the next few minutes before he spoke, "Well, it seems as though you both have had long, tiring times. Perhaps some rest should do."

"You know Sky."

Syd looked at her sister and then back at their Father, "Do you?"

He nodded, "Yes….it's actually Prince Sky, his father is King Anthony."

Z felt her heart drop, "King Anthony as in…who Syd is betrothed to?"

"Yes."

"You mean I have to marry Sky?"

"That is how it was arranged. Elizabeth was to marry Jack and Sydney you were to marry Sky."

"But I don't want to."

He nodded slowly, "I realize that my dear, but things are as they are. I can not just change contracts."

"Why not?"

Z didn't have to look at her sisters' face to know that there were tears in her eyes. "Because Syd, that's how it is for us."

"But…" Syd looked down and then shrugged, "May I please go to my room? I'm tired."

"Of course."

Z watched as her sister quickly left the room. She wasn't sure how much time went by before her Father spoke, "She's in love with Bridge isn't she?"

The older Princess looked at her Father and nodded, "But there isn't anything that can be done, so there's no point in speaking to her about it." She stood up, "I'm going to my room, I'm tired as well."

Z left her Father in his study and began her walk back to her room. She was taking her time and going down different halls when Z noticed Sky leaving a room. He saw her and nodded to her, "Your Father sent for me."

As she looked into his eyes she realized that she had been hoping for more time with him, just not with him as her sister's husband. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your Father is King Anthony. Did you know that you were betrothed to me or my sister?" She watched as his jaw tightened, "You knew. Couldn't you have said anything? Or were you just playing around?"

"Z." He reached out and touched her arm, "Look, I wasn't—"

"Just forget it. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure you'll be just fine." She moved out of his light hold and started to walk past him.

He grabbed onto her arm, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, okay, just…nothing." She pulled her arm from his grasp, "Go see my Father."

She stormed away from Sky and quickly turned to the next hallway. She had realized that she shouldn't have taken it all out on him, but he knew who they were and that he was supposed to marry one of them. So why didn't he tell her?

Syd was going to marry Sky. The idea of Sky and Syd together didn't sit well with her. It just didn't go together well. And the look on Syd's face when she finally realized the full horror of marrying someone you didn't want to…Z really wished she could have spared Syd that pain. She wasn't upset at her sister; she placed no blame on her.

Her thoughts kept going in a cycle, Syd and Bridge, Syd and Sky, Sky and Z, Jack and Z. All possibilities and only two were going to happen. She had to get used to the fact that she and Jack were going to marry and she would then have to watch her sister marry Sky.

Why did that bother her so much?

It wasn't until she reached the door to her room when she realized why. She had completely fallen in love with Sky.


	28. Details and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**Details and Plans**

Sky watched as Z turned down the hallway. He took a step towards her direction but stopped, he needed to go and see the King even though he wanted to go after Z. Taking a deep breathe he turned back and began heading towards the room he'd been directed to earlier. He realized that he should have told them that he was a Prince, but...no he had been right not to tell them. Who knew what kind of a reaction could have come about from it?

Had they been just regular citizens of a Kingdom, not royalty in any way, then telling her exactly who he was when he realized who they were was not a big deal. However it hadn't made much sense to explain to two girls that he was a Prince and was betrothed to one of them. Though now looking back he wondered if it would have worked better in the long run. It didn't matter, he had made the decision and he was sticking to it.

He finally arrived at the door to the King's room. He knocked and waiting until he heard the King invite him in. He entered and nodded at King Westerly, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, please sit." Sky moved to the seat that the King was gesturing to. The King spoke as soon as Sky was sitting down, "Please tell me everything that happened."

He nodded. He wasn't shocked to hear this. Sky knew that if he was in the same situation he would ask all the parties separately so that if there was any kind of hole in the story one could easily figure it out. He repeated the story from what he knew. He had rescued the girls reluctantly adding in that it had been good that Z had come back and helped…he knew that she had helped him…but he just wasn't thrilled that he had ended up needing the help, especially when it was from those he had just helped. He told of the stay in the cabin and then headed east. The capture of Syd, rescuing her and Bridge (after Bridge had tried to rescue her) and of course their journey back here.

He stopped and remained quiet as the King processed everything. Sky wasn't sure what was going on in the King's mind but he hoped that he would find out soon enough.

Finally the King spoke, "Thank you for your account on what happened. And I would like to add that I am quite grateful for what you did for my daughters, they mean the world to me."

Sky nodded.

"I only wish…" King Westerly sighed and looked off towards the window. After a few minutes he turned back to the young Prince, "So what do you think of Sydney?"

Sky shrugged, "She is a good person."

"You do realize that is who you are betrothed to?"

The earlier conversation with Z went through his mind once more and he realized that he would have to try and process it a bit more before he figured out exactly what was going on with her, "I do."

"Well then, I suppose that's settled?"

There was more in that statement then was said in words; Sky just wasn't sure what King Westerly was getting at. Sky looked right at the monarch, "I suppose it is."

"Alright."

As Sky stood up and turned to leave he watched as the King's expression turned to a slight frown. He continued out of the room knowing that there really wasn't anything that he could do.

* * *

Bridge sat in the big room that he had been shown. There was a nice comfortable bed and a desk with a chair. The room was a lot bigger than his room. His thoughts shifted back to his family that was not that far from here. He would have to go to them but he knew that he couldn't right then. The King still wanted to speak with him, and after that…it was getting close to night so he would probably see his family the next day. He wasn't going to force himself to stay there, if he was free to go, he would go.

Syd came to his mind. He was in love with her and there wasn't anything he could do about it. She would be married, but not to him. The one thing that he did see as positive was that he had been able to help save her. And even if he didn't ever get to see her again, at least she was alive.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. Moving over he opened it to a guard. "Follow me." Bridge fell in line behind the guard and moved quietly throughout the castle until they reached a door.

The guard stopped and knocked on the door. After a 'Come in', the guard opened it and signaled for Bridge to go through the door. He entered the room and saw the King sitting behind a desk, "Please sit down."

After a brief bow Bridge sat in the chair the King had indicated and waited for the King to start talking.

"Will please explain the events since you took off to find my daughter? In fact, please begin with how you met my daughter."

Bridge nodded, "It started out in the woods. I had seen Syd…Princess Sydney…and she needed some help. After helping her we just started talking. And after that we would meet and talk."

"So did you expect that if you were nice to her that you'd get something from it?"

"What?" Bridge paused, he would never use Syd like that, "I didn't even know she was the Princess until right before she got taken."

The King nodded, "Alright. Continue."

"So then I heard that she was gone. I also had heard that people were looking for her…well the soldiers…though I suppose Juneston really wasn't one…and I'm not sure if anyone else did or if it was just soldiers…then again what really is a soldier…"

"Please continue."

"Right. I wanted to help find her and bring her back, so I left home. I ran across Juneston and his men and realized that she could be in big trouble, so I continued my search even more. Then I found her, she had been taken and tied up. I got her out and was trying to help her escape, but a few soldiers came after me. Sky and Z—Prince Sky and Princess Elizabeth found us and helped us. Then I came back here."

The King nodded, "I see. I do thank you for your perseverance in finding my daughters. It means the world to me." Bridge nodded and continued sitting there unsure if he should get up and leave or if he was supposed to stay with the King for a bit longer. Finally King Westerly must have realized what Bridge was doing as he nodded towards the door, "Stay the night, it is late and I'm sure it will be fine if you return to your family tomorrow."

Bridge nodded and left the room. He began moving back the way that he had come hoping that he would end up picking the right halls and right rooms. He was fairly positive he remembered the way. The guard who had brought him had been gone when he exited so he decided that he would try to go by himself.

As he was wandering down one of the halls he heard his name. Turning quickly he tried to see who had said it. After seeing no one he turned to continue when he heard it again. This time he turned quicker and he saw Syd peeking out of one of the doors and signaling him closer. Quickly he moved to her and followed her into the room.

The room they were in appeared to be a study, "Syd, how are you?"

She smiled, "Okay. You?"

He shrugged, "What's going on?"

"We have a dilemma."

"What?"

"Z and Sky are in love with each other."

"Syd, I don't see how that's a problem."

"It's a problem because Z has to marry Jack and Sky…well he has to marry me."

Everything came into a brighter focus as he was made even more aware of how far from him she really was, "You're betrothed to him?"

"Daddy told me when he talked to Z and I. I don't want to marry him."

"Oh." Bridge couldn't help but feel a bit of hope at her statement, but he knew that was foolish and that nothing would happen, so instead he quieted his hope and asked, "Please tell me you're not running away again."

She shook her head, "No. Running away wasn't good. And I didn't intend to do it. It was an accident."

"Right, so what's going on?"

"Well Z and Sky are in love with each other. I think we should get them together."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I was thinking on explaining it to my Father."

"Do Sky and Z want to be together?"

"They're in love. Of course they do. I think we just have to make them realize it."

Bridge grinned, "We could put them in a situation where it's just the two of them. Perhaps they'll talk and feelings will come out."

"Great idea." Syd frowned, "You have to leave tomorrow don't you?"

"That's what he said."

A sigh fell from her lips and she moved towards him stopping only when she was within arms length from Bridge, "Thank you for coming after me. That means the world to me."

"Of course I did."

Syd then leaned forward and her lips touched his cheek, once done she pulled back and smiled at him. Touching his cheek he looked at her in surprise, he realized that it was a path he was not on but he allowed himself to live in that moment of hoping it was. He moved a stray curl behind her ear and then readied himself for reality, "You're thinking about doing it as soon as possible?"

"Tonight. I can get Z to meet me somewhere, and we can send a note for Sky to go there as well. Then we lock them in there and wait."

"Alright, let's do it."

Syd smiled and grabbed his hand as the two exited the room.

* * *

Z looked down at the note in her hand. She shook her head as she went to the old room that she and her sister would play in. Why Syd insisted on meeting her here at this time was beyond her. Z was still not too happy with how things had turned out with Sky. She did understand what he was saying but that didn't mean she liked the idea of him being right.

Sighing as she reached the door she contemplated not going in right away. Syd should really be getting some sleep…

Z looked down at the note again and put her hand on the door handle.

If only things were much easier. She didn't want to see Sky in the morning, not after her outburst.

Shaking her head the brunette went into the room where the only light available came from the fireplace. "Syd?"

"Z?"

Z heard the door shut behind her and lock. She turned and realized that she was now trapped in a room withthe one person she did not want to see, "Sky?"


	29. Love or Loyalty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I would like to apologize for how long it's been between chapters recently, it is not intentional and I will finish this story. Every time things start to work great again something else happens and I find myself behind again. I am not meaning to and I am trying to keep writing and getting the chapters up as I used to, but so far it hasn't worked. Thank you for reading and reviewing still, I really appreciate it, I am sorry that you have had to wait. I am going to keep trying to do better for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy. _

**It Doesn't Matter**

Z stared at the man across the room from her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was brought here for another discussion with your Father."

"I'm sure to you two have much to discuss."

He furrowed his brows, "I'd say obviously more than you and he."

Z couldn't believe that he was suggesting she and her Father didn't have a good bond. She moved over and sat down on one of the chairs. Who had trapped her in here? Syd? It had to be her; she was the one who had sent Z the letter. But then why? Why would Syd do something like that?

Her Father wouldn't ever do something like this. If he wanted to talk to Z he would simply do so. She knew that he would never do this because she had run away earlier. Besides she wasn't going to run anymore. It wasn't that she had given up; she just couldn't let her sister go through something like that again.

She watched as Sky moved over to the door and try to open it, "It's locked." He stated with a bit of mild surprise in his voice.

"Did you think I came over here and sat down because I didn't feel like leaving this room? Of course it's locked."

"Why would…"

He trailed off and fell into deep thought. Z wasn't upset at her sister, she didn't know about the marriage and if she was really being honest with herself then she would also admit that she wouldn't be feeling this way had she only just met Sky.

But she hadn't. She had met him, and since then…well not the moment they met, but once she had respected him and trusted him…it all just came. And now she was in love with the guy and….

Looking back up at him she realized that he was still thinking about the possibilities of being locked in a room. With a slight smile she sat up and replied, "You were never supposed to meet my Father. This has nothing to do with him."

He glared at her and she knew it was annoying him that she had just made things a bit clearer on her running away and also on why they were in the room, neither of which he had drawn the conclusion to just yet, "I would have figured that out."

She shrugged, "Thought you looked a little lost."

"And yet your sense of direction is amazing."

"You try running from someone and not knowing exactly where you were going in the first place. It's not exactly easy."

"Not exactly hard."

"I don't know why I even bother with you. Every chance you get you try to show that you are somehow better than anyone else. Maybe you need to step off your high horse for just a minute."

"Then perhaps the same is required from you as well."

Her jaw tightened and she glared at him, even with his smug attitude she found herself still liking him. That was beyond frustrating. How was she going to manage him marrying her sister?

He shook his head, "What is going on with you anyway?"

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Does this have to do with me still being here? Your Father did invite me to stay."

Z stood up, "Maybe you should stop asking because I'm not going to tell you. I don't think we're getting out of her anytime soon, deal with it. I mean I know you know how to not talk. That would be great right now."

He stepped closer to her and she watched the anger flash in his eyes, "I didn't ask to be stuck in here anymore than you did."

The brunette looked up into the taller man's eyes, though she was still angry and annoyed at him she couldn't help but feel herself falling even more for him. "Now that we're agreed I think it's pointless to go around in a circular discussion, don't you?"

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and turned and moved to the only other chair that was in the room. It was a bit close to her chair but since he hadn't decided to move it then she figured she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he affected her.

At this point she figured she was more annoyed with herself than him, it wasn't his fault that she had fallen for him. And it wasn't his fault that he was set up to marry Syd. Though both of these factors were present in her mind she still wanted to be angry with him.

"Look, I don't see what has caused you to be upset. I told your Father everything that I know."

She looked at him in surprise, "What are you talking about? The journey?"

"Isn't that what you are upset about?"

Shaking her head Z stood up and moved a little ways away from where the two had been sitting, "The thing I'm upset with is out of my hands, so it's not like anything I tell you will fix anything." She should never have run away, if she hadn't then she wouldn't have fallen for Sky. He would merely have come as Syd's fiancé and that would have been it.

Even now, realizing everything that had become turned around because of her decision to run away, she knew that she would have followed the same path. Looking over at Sky she realized that he had become quiet and was now quite obviously deep in thought.

Z moved back over to the chair next to him, if she was going to make this easier on everyone she might have to make the first move. She was the one who verbally attacked him, not that she would admit it. She placed her hand on his arm, "I should not have reacted the way I did."

He looked over at her and then his eyes flickered down to where her hand rested on his upper arm. Instead of brushing it off or making a comment about it he looked back into her eyes, "I'm sure you had your reasons."

The two continued looking into the other's eyes. Z was unaware of how much time had gone by before she realized that she and Sky were much closer then was appropriate. But before the two were able to get any further they heard the door opening. Quickly they sprung apart in time to see two servants walk in, "Oh!"

Z stood up, "It's about time. We were locked in here and have been waiting for someone to come by."

"I'm sorry Princess, I do not know what happened, but I will get to the bottom of it."

"There is no need." The last thing Z needed was Syd getting into trouble. She moved out of the room with Sky following close behind her. Once they were a few hallways away Z stopped walking and leaned against the cool stone wall.

"You know who did it."

The brunette looked up into the man's eyes, "Who did what?"

"Who locked us in."

She pursed her lips, "That depends. What are you going to do with the information?"

"I want to know. I think I have an idea, but I want a confirmation."

"If I tell you then it can't go beyond us. It stays here."

Z pointed between the two of them. "Alright. Was it your sister and Bridge?"

"Yes it was. I think they were just trying to help so that we were not angry with each other."

"I see."

Sky stepped a bit closer, "I should go."

"Right. I'll speak to you later."

"Of course."

Z began moving down the hall but stopped when she heard his voice, "If you want to talk about your reasons, find me. I can't say I'll be able to help, but I'll listen."

She smiled, "Thank you." She watched as Sky moved off down the hallway. She was more confused, perhaps he just didn't want any fights since he was marrying into this family…though it wasn't like they would live in the same place. She really needed to get her mind focused off of Sky and onto something else…of what she wasn't sure of.

The brunette began walking over to her sister's room; she needed to talk to her. It didn't take her long to get there amongst all of her thoughts, which weren't really doing any good anyways. She knocked and waited a few minutes. When no one answered she went in.

It was empty.

Shaking her head she realized that Syd would be in her room soon enough so she went and sat on the bed. Syd had locked her in the room with Sky, now she needed to find out why she had done something like that. Syd knew that she was marrying Sky and Z was going to marry Jack. Then again not everything made sense that came from Syd's mind; she had different ideas than Z did. Whatever it was Z was going to get to the bottom of it, and she was going to wait for as long as was needed.

* * *

It turned out Z didn't have to wait too long; before long the door opened and her younger sister skipped in. "Z? You're here!"

"Don't pretend that you didn't lock me in that room with Sky."

"What? Me?"

Z stood up, "Syd, you were walking with me and then you had me go in and you shut and locked the door."

"That was…an accident and I was trying to get some help?"

Rolling her eyes the brunette Princess walked up to the blonde one, "Syd, please."

"Alright fine, you are correct I had ever intention of locking you in the room with Sky."

"And why would you do that?"

She shrugged and sat down on her bed still facing Z, "Do you not already know? Is there not something you wish to tell me of?"

Z sat down on her sisters' bed, "What did you want Sky and me to do?"

Her sister looked closely at her, "Did you guys do something?"

Z closed her eyes for a minute before opening them, "You wanted us to fall for each other?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, because that is ridiculous."

"I wanted you two to admit that you had fallen for each other."

"Wait….what? What are you speaking about?"

"I know you've fallen for him, and it's obvious to Bridge and I that Sky has fallen for you. You just both seem so stubborn that neither of you would admit it without some extra help."

"Syd you do realize that you are going to marry Sky and I am going to marry Jack."

Folding her arms and pouting Syd looked away from her sister, "Maybe not."

"Maybe? I'm sorry, I thought there was a way out of this, but there's really not. You and Sky will be married. I will marry Jack."

Syd looked over at Z and then gently placed her hand on one of Z's, "Why have you given up?"

"Syd, you've been almost killed, kidnapped, probably tortured or who knows what else, just because I was trying to change that. I would rather be married to Jack then see anything else happen to you."

"Z, you're in love with Sky. It doesn't make sense for you to _not_ marry him. Father wouldn't want that."

"I've already spoken to Father about making my own choices. I just don't see how this will work."

The blonde Princess stood up and went over by the window, "I want it to. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Z tilted her head at her sister's suddenly very depressed voice, "Syd, is there something else you're trying to get at?" When she didn't have a reply Z quietly got off the bed and stood next to Syd, "It's because of Bridge."

Her mouth dropped open for a few seconds before she regained her composure, "I don't know what you mean."

"Syd, it's obvious, you two are in love. You are hoping that if you don't marry Sky you can marry Bridge."

"You can't know that."

"You are engaged, that doesn't leave you an option." Once the words left her mouth Z felt horrible. She hadn't wanted to hurt her sister, but she wasn't sure how she could help her. "Come here." She pulled her into a hug, "It'll all be alright."

"Thanks Z."

And the two sisters hugged for a bit more before departing for the night.


	30. A Selfless Act

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I will finish this story, Harry Potter came out and the few weeks before I didn't write much because I was spending that time re-reading the books and re-watching the movies, then I was gone for vacation and my sister's wedding, so…I do apologize, this summer has been a bit crazy. _

**A Selfless Act**

Z woke up earlier than normal; her mind was so full of thoughts that she wasn't able to stay asleep. Sitting up she looked towards the window not at all surprised when she realized that it was still dark with just a hint of the sun coming. Most people would have been able to sleep comfortably all night; she on the other hand couldn't get her thoughts to quiet down so she could drift off to sleep.

Her mind had gone all over the place, from her sister to Sky. Sky, she couldn't help how she felt about him, but what else was she going to do? She was a Princess and it wasn't like she could just drop everything and take off…though she had done that. Still it had been a disaster.

Syd on the other hand…

Z loved her sister, she was older than her and wanted to make sure that she was protected and cared for. She knew that Sky would take care of her when they married, he was a good guy. But she knew that Syd didn't want to marry him at all, Bridge and Syd were in love.

It would be nice to find someone that you loved who loved you back. Bridge and Syd got along very nicely, somehow she couldn't see them getting into tons of fights. They were both very much at ease and shared a certain type of childish fun…if that was the best way to describe it…she wasn't too sure.

Though she had fallen in love with Sky she knew that it wouldn't do any good since he didn't feel the same way. How would it be if he was in love with her? Shaking herself of her thoughts before they went any further she got up and decided to get ready. Though the sun was not yet up, she needed a break. A ride in the clean cool air should help clear her thoughts and put things in perspective.

It didn't take her long to get a horse and start riding. First she let all thoughts leave so she could just ride. It was nice, riding without any worry, any fear. Then as she slowed the horse down and began to move back to the stables she let all the thoughts that had been plaguing her come back full force. The one thing she really wanted to make sure would work out was Syd and Bridge. Syd would be much happier with Bridge, and did Sky really need to marry her?

A huge 'no' tore through her thoughts though she wasn't sure if it was from her own feelings or because she truly didn't believe Sky needed to marry Syd. Upon deciding what she was going to do she realized that she had already handed the horse off to the stable boy who was now taking care of the horse. Z looked towards the castle and began slowly moving towards it, knowing what she was about to do.

There wasn't much activity going on in the castle, people were still waking up, moving slowly. Those who did have work to do were already busy with it, not that she would have seen them since they usually kept out of the way.

She figured that her father would be in his library. He woke up earlier enough but enjoyed some time for himself. She quietly headed to his library and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Once she got in she quickly scanned to find him; he was in a chair reading a book. She moved over and sat down next to him, "Morning Father."

"Elizabeth, what brings you here? I thought you'd be out riding longer."

"I would but…there's something I wanted to speak with you about. I figured now would be the best time."

He nodded and signaled her to continue.

"It's about the betrothals."

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, "Elizabeth…"

"Can you just hear me out?"

"Fine. Continue."

"I was just wondering…it has to do with Syd. She's in love Father, you know that. She's in love with Bridge. And I've seen him with her; he's in love with Syd too. He cares about her. I mean why else would he take off and search for her without any hope of a reward? Without any knowledge of real weaponry and fighting? It's just…if you want Syd to be with someone who will take care of her, which would be Bridge. Sky is a better fighter, but neither of them have feelings like that with each other."

"I am aware of your sister's feelings for Bridge, and I assumed they were returned by him as you pointed out. However I cannot just decide to change my mind and break contract."

"But what about if you were to call the Sky's father here and explain the situation. After all do they need this marriage? I will still marry Jack if you would do this. It would mean the world to Syd."

"And I'm sure to you."

Z didn't speak but let her father digest all that had been spoken. He was quiet for five minutes before he responded, "I will think over this. Please do not speak of this to anyone."

The brunette princess nodded, "Thank you. I'll see you later."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you Elizabeth. Be well my daughter."

* * *

_A few hours later_

King Westerly was still in the same chair that Elizabeth had found him in earlier that morning. Her request was quite interesting. He didn't think it to odd for her to think about Sydney before herself, she was always looking out for her younger sister. So for her to consider how her sister was feeling and then try and allow her sister to be happy wasn't an odd idea. He still loved the fact that she would do such a thing. Every time something like that would happen when they were growing up he would reveal in the love the two shared. He was glad they turned out the way they had. He was sure their mother would be quite proud of them.

And upon hearing the stories since they had returned and seeing the interaction between the four of them it wasn't hard to see that Sydney did not love Sky. She did trust him, and she liked him. It just was very obvious that the feelings between Bridge and Syd were more than just mere acquaintences or even just friends; it was quite obvious in their looks to each other. Considering he had gone looking for her even though he had to know nothing would ever come from it. To have someone like that with his daughter, she would be very happy. He would take care of her in the best way that he could.

Sydney was engaged to Sky, they had been since she was born. And it wasn't as though he didn't care about whether or not his daughters were happy. He did care. He wanted them to have everything he did. They were both engaged, and the men they were engaged to were good men.

Surely they could still be happy with the future husbands…

There was a soft knock at the door and one of his servants entered, "Princess Sydney, Your Highness." She curtsied and quickly left the room shutting the door once Sydney had entered.

"Good morning my daughter. What brings you here to me on this fine day?" He glanced out the window, it wasn't as early as Elizabeth's visit, but it was much earlier than he was used to seeing Sydney, "And so earlier in the morning."

"It is not that early. I've already had breakfast. Besides Z is already back from her morning ride."

Smiling he realized that she was put off that he would think she was still in bed sleeping. He knew that she didn't spend all of her morning in bed, she just liked to take her time in getting ready, "Of course. But please, tell me what is on your mind, or is it just your company that I will be blessed with?"

His daughter contemplated that for a minute before replying, "I think…yes right now just the company." He smiled and waited until she was sitting down. They sat together for a few minutes before she spoke again, "I must speak with you about Z, it is…most crucial."

"Most crucial? Is your sister in danger?"

She paused then replied slowly, "She could be…I suppose it depends on what danger you are speaking about."

"What danger are you speaking about?"

"Father she cannot marry Jack. She does not love him. It's not fair."

"Sydney, listen to me. Things happen sometimes and—"

"Please, can you not do something? Z would not ask you but I am going to. Please allow her to marry who she wants to. I'll marry Jack."

He tilted his head, "Jack? You are betrothed to Sky."

He watched as Sydney looked down at the floor, "I know."

"Then what is going on?"

He held out his hand to his daughter who took it after a minute, "Z and Sky are in love with each other. It is not fair if they cannot be together."

"Sydney, I can not just simply change things like that.

"Please Father, will you at least think about it. It would mean everything to me and Z."

Sighing Westerly nodded, "I will think about it. Now why don't you go spend sometime with your sister."

Nodded Sydney stood up and left the room. Westerly watched as his youngest daughter left. That now put two different requests from both of his daughters. Each of them was for the other asking something for the other girls' benefit. He felt a swell of pride and love as he once more saw the amazing love and friendship his daughters had for each other.

He wanted nothing more than to just give his daughters everything, but he couldn't just break a contract. Sighing he looked down at the book he had been reading, trying to read. He could not concentrate on a single word.

Once more he sat the book down and was lost in his thoughts for only a few moments when he realized that he could try. He would need to speak to King Antony and King Dane to see if there was anything they could do. And if there was any way that they would make do then perhaps he could once more allow his daughters have what they wanted but were too selfless to ask for themselves.

Westerly stood up and called in one of his maids; it was time to get his advisors together. He knew that together they could work this out.


	31. Things Look Right and Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I've never had so many issues in updating stories, there is no excuses. I do apologize for this. I am trying, but I will try harder. Thank you for those who are still reading, even with these erratic updates._

**Things Look Right and Wrong**

_A week later_

Sky picked up a book about hunting and sat down to read. He knew he could leave the library and read in his room, but he needed something different for a change. King Westerly had asked him to stay a while longer and seeing that he would soon be married to the family it was the only proper thing to do. Still, he wished to be gone or at least here for another reason.

Shaking his head he couldn't believe how much his thoughts were consumed with her lately. Sure he was able to participate in other conversations, he could read, it wasn't that he couldn't think or do anything else; his thoughts just found their way back to her.

He was unsure of how he felt about that. He knew how he felt about Z, as much as he could; it didn't make it easier for him.

The last time he and Z had spoken was right after they had been freed from that room. He just could never find her anywhere alone. The times he did find her she was always with someone, sometimes it was Syd, sometimes Bridge, some of the guards, her Father.

He wanted to talk to her again even though she kept evading him. He knew that of course things were not going to end happily between them, but he was going to be around her a bit and he figured instead of burying it, it should be dealt with.

Sooner rather than later.

Standing up he set the book down and moved out of the room. Not sure where she was he began to walk down the hall hoping to find someone that he could speak to. It was a nice castle, a good stronghold; though he would rather be in his own or that cabin, he still admired the way King Westerly had created its defenses.

"Sky. What are you doing here?"

He turned and saw the blonde princess looking at him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders, "Your Father invited me to stay."

Shaking her head, "No, I mean here. This hallway is where Z's and my room are located."

"Honestly Syd, I was just walking."

"It's not a big deal. I'll walk with you." She began walking with him. Sky simply continued moving and decided not to worry about it. It was another few minutes of awkward silence before Syd started speaking again, "Where you looking for my sister?"

"What?"

"Since you were in our hallway, I just assumed that's what you were doing."

"If I was looking for you or your sister, it would be you."

"I do not think that is true."

"You and I are to be married, who else would I look for?"

"Z, for that is who you truly wish to marry."

Sky's steps faltered for a fraction of a second before continuing onward, "I have no thoughts on that manner."

"It is alright if that is true. Though it is true, it is not a question of if you do or not."

Sky couldn't believe what was coming out of the younger Princess' mouth; he didn't want to say anything that would implicate his feelings so he merely continued walking. This didn't stop Syd however as she continued on, "I am sure you realize that it will not hurt me. I know that you have…"

When she trailed off he looked down at her and saw her looking at something down the hall, she looked scared. It was then that he realized he once more didn't realize where they were, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…"

Her eyes began darting around as if searching for someone. He looked around in case he had missed what was frightening the young girl, "I do not see anything to be afraid of."

"I'm not."

Her voice had barely come out as a whisper. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I am here, and I will not let anything harm you."

"What?"

This time he stepped in front of Syd, "What is going on? What is frightening you?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head down, "Down this hall is where Juneston first captured me."

He turned around and looked further down the hall. Nodded he turned Syd around, "Then we won't go any further. Let us go back the way we came."

"He…"

"He's not there. Your Father has taken care of him."

She nodded and began walking back up the hallway. He followed her and together they soon left that area, he could tell the moment they had because she became less tense and more like the girl he had gotten to know. She was still a bit frightened and he could tell so he figured he needed to distract her, "Before you where going to say something?"

A frown appeared on her face as she thought back to what she had been saying earlier, it was only about a minute before she remembered, "I was saying that I know you have feelings for my sister. Do not lie to me, I can tell."

Sky looked at her closely, "I have spent time with both of you, I do care about both of you."

"Not in the same way. You wish to marry Z, it is alright. For I wish to marry Bridge." Syd shrugged, "But Z must marry Jack and I you. Bridge is not even in anyone's thoughts. But that is not your problem, I wish to tell you that there is hope for you and Z."

Now Sky was unsure where Syd was going with this, "Hope?"

"Yes. I spoke with my Father. He is considering allowing you and Z to marry, and in place for Z I shall marry Jack."

"Syd."

"It will make Z happy, she has already done so much for me."

"Listen, life is what it is. We need to do what's best for the Kingdoms."

"It does not matter what who is married, he trusts us both and you and Jack. I am doing what's best for my sister and you, please believe me. Now that I have told you, well, I must speak with another, not my sister though. You may speak with her if you wish."

"Syd."

"Please." She then had reached up and pulled his head towards hers and she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." And then she was gone, down the hallway without even looking back at him.

He wasn't even sure how to respond to something like that. As far as he knew it was still Syd he was marrying, and yet she said that she had spoken to her Father about the whole thing. He decided that the first thing to do was speak with King Westerly.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long to find someone and get in to speak with King Westerly. He walked into a simple room that had a desk, a few chairs and a bookshelf. The King was looking out the window when Sky came in. Slowly the King turned about, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I was told that I would not be marrying Syd anymore. Instead I would be marrying Z?"

A smile appeared on the older man's face, "So Sydney has already spoken to you? I must admit I was rather hoping that it would last another day. I have received the news though. Yes, you will be marrying Elizabeth. Everything is in place."

Sky wasn't sure what to make of that comment and instead just sat there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again, "You have changed it?"

"My daughters are both ready to be married, both are fine beautiful women. I have seen that you are a good man. And I do know that my Kingdom will be fine if it is in Elizabeth's hands or Sydney's. I do believe that things will go well with whichever daughter you marry. You would take care of either. You wish it to be Elizabeth do you not?"

"Both of your daughters are…" A sigh from the King stops Sky, "What?"

"I can tell the difference in the way you look at the two of them, please just answer."

"I see Syd as a sister."

King Westerly nodded, "Thank you."

There wasn't much else as the King told Sky that he would be marrying Z now. As Sky left King Westerly's room he felt a bit lighter, things felt so right. He wanted to speak with Z. He just had to find her now.

* * *

Z sat on the hill watching the sun sink lower. She was glad she had some alone time, things were going to get…hard very soon. Jack and she were going to be married. She wasn't going to lie and say that she wasn't disappointed because she was. She was happy that her Father was thinking about Syd and her happiness, not that he didn't think of hers or Syd's happiness, he was just making sure.

Z did wish she didn't have to marry Jack, he was too much like a brother to her. But she knew it was better in the long run of Syd marrying who she wanted to. Z could handle that kind of disappointment. Syd…it wasn't that she couldn't, but Z didn't want Syd to have to.

"I didn't know you enjoyed watching the sunset."

Z only briefly wondered if it was Syd who told Sky where to find her before she stood up and looked at him. The last time she had spoken to him was in that hallway and he had decided that they should stop being angry with each other. She hadn't understood what his motives where but whatever they were he was just watching her without anger or anything negative…though she couldn't say what it was. "What are you doing here? You hardly seem the type to watch the sunset."

He shrugged, "I came to find you."

She folded her arms and stared at him, "Why? Does my Father want me? Does Syd?"

"I did speak with your Father, though I'm not sure if he wishes to speak to you now or not. As for Syd, she did direct me here."

Z nodded realizing that it wasn't shocking news that Syd would do something like this, "Listen we're not locked in that room, we don't need to sit and talk."

Sky stared at Z, "So you're dismissing me?"

"If that will work, then yes. You can go."

He stepped closer to her and Z unfolded her arms and stared right back at him. They hadn't been this close much and the first few times all Z had ever felt was frustration and anger. This time though felt more different, she wanted to be closer to him. Though Z felt the best course of action would be to walk away she couldn't just let him win so instead she continued staring.

She wasn't sure how long they had been standing there with the stress of keeping far enough away from him building, but she knew it had to be for a little while. Just when she didn't think it could get more the wall broke down and before she knew it she was kissing him.

Z let him pull her closer to him. This was what she had been wanting for a while, this felt right. But just as she let that thought and the feelings with it wash over her she realized that she was kissing her sisters' fiancé. Horrified she moved back from him and saw that he looked shocked, it didn't look like it was from her moving away, more like it was from the kiss itself.

"I need to leave."

Z quickly began walking off the hill and hoped that Sky wouldn't be able to catch up with her as she made her hasty exit. As she neared the castle she realized that Sky was probably still standing in the same spot otherwise he would have caught up with her. Thankful that she didn't have him right on her heels she dashed into the castle and hastily moved to her room.

Shutting the door Z moved and sat on the bed breathing in relief at having gotten away from a potentially dangerous position.

Potentially.

It was more than that. How was she going to explain to her sister that she had kissed Sky? She knew that Syd was in love with Bridge, but she also knew that it wouldn't happen. Though her Father was going to think about it, it was highly unlikely anything could happen in regards to her or her sisters' future.

She knew that she would need to talk to her sister, she wasn't looking forward to it, but it was something that was going to have to be done. It was highly unlikely Sky would say anything, if she told Syd it wouldn't go any further then the three of them. How could things look even more wrong now than they did before?

Z fell back and decided to let sleep overcome her hoping that the situation might look better in the morning.


	32. Everything Falls Into Place?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for those still reading this story. _

**Everything Falls Into Place?**

Z woke up much later than she had been planning too. Standing up she stretched and realized that she had missed breakfast. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

One of the maids entered and curtsied, "Your Father sent me here to wake you. He wishes to speak to you."

"Of course. I will be there shortly."

It didn't take long for Z to be ready for the day; she wasn't as picky as her sister was. Still she hoped her Father wouldn't realize that her being late had to do with the fact that she had slept in the whole morning. It wasn't that he was strict; he just felt that more could be done without sleeping all day. That was why he had all those lessons in the early morning, had both she and Syd out of bed and breakfast eaten without it being to late in the morning.

There were mornings when she and Syd had slept in; though usually they were times when they were sick or there had been a ball where they weren't going to bed until late or rather early in the morning.

As she stepped into the hall and began heading to see her Father she remembered what had taken place yesterday.

The kiss.

If the circumstances had been different she would have thought it was a perfect one. It had felt completely right. Why did she have to fall in love with Sky?

Everything would have been much simpler if she and he had stayed at odds with each other. Instead they had gotten to know each other; she respected him and trusted him. Did he feel the same way? Syd thought so, perhaps that kiss showed that he did? Z just wasn't sure and she hated going on maybes.

"Z!"

The brunette Princess turned and saw her sister moving towards her. "Syd."

"You're awake! I went to find you at the stables this morning and you weren't there. So…I tried to find you with Sky and you weren't there either. It was then that I realized you were still in bed." Syd came to a stop, "Are you feeling well?"

"I just had…an odd evening, that's all."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Syd frowned and Z knew that the subject wasn't going to be forgotten just tucked away until Syd realized that Z would be ready to talk about it. Syd looked down the hall, "Father requested to see you?"

"Yes. You as well?"

"He did."

Z nodded and the two sisters continued their walk. Z wondered what else her Father could say to them. Did he know about Sky and Z?

No, surely not. Odds were he just wanted to talk to them; it wasn't like he never talked to them. She decided not to stress about it to much and only worry if there was something to worry about.

"Did Sky find you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was looking for you, he said it was urgent."

"Syd, you did spend time with him, didn't you? I mean you are marrying him."

Syd looked like she was going to say something before she quickly shut her mouth and looked to the door ahead, "We're here."

"Syd are you going to tell me?"

"Father is waiting. Maybe later."

And with that Syd knocked on the door and went in leaving Z to follow her.

* * *

Syd and Z sat down across from their Father. He was watching them both intently. Syd looked over at her sister again and wondered what it was that was bothering her so much. She knew something had to have caused her sister to disappear and to sleep so late. Their Father must not have talked to Z yet, she must still think that Syd was marrying Sky. He had found her easily enough.

_She had been in her room reading a book when there was a knock on her door. The maid who entered had only told her that her Father wished to speak to her. The only thing he could possibly be so worried about letting her know had to do with Z and Sky. So either this was a good news or a bad news. Z had never come into her room, so either Z was upset or…perhaps she and Sky were enjoying their time together._

_ She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sister being so happy. After everything she deserved it; Z had protected Syd, looked out for her, was an amazing sister, she deserved some happiness. Just because her Father had set it up to be her and Sky before she could even talk didn't mean they belonged together._

_ Anyone who would have observed Sky and Z could see that they had feelings for each other. Of course they didn't have it easy simply because they were both stubborn and refused to back down. However Syd had also observed when they got along, they seemed to really understand the other one. It was a different interaction than what she and Bridge had, but it was theirs. Z made Sky seem a bit lighter; it wasn't like he was laughing and…he wasn't easy going like Bridge or Jack, and yet he had loosened up a bit more since they had first met him._

_ "Sydney, are you alright?"_

_ Syd pulled herself from her thoughts and looked at her Father, "I'm sorry, I was thinking that's all."_

_ "I suppose you didn't hear a word I said?" There was a gentle smile on his face._

_ "No, I did not. I apologize."_

_ "Do not worry. Now, are you paying attention?"_

_ "Of course Father."_

_ "I have decided that instead of you marrying Sky, it will be Elizabeth."_

_ "Really? That is so exciting Father. May I tell Z?" Syd stood up to get ready to leave but was stopped by a look from her Father, "What?"_

_ "I would prefer if you did not say anything to Elizabeth."_

_ Syd frowned, "Alright. May I go?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ After that she had began wondering along and had found Sky. She wished that she had not ran into Sky earlier, if she ran into him now she could tell him with absolute certainty that he and Z would marry. Instead she had left him with the hope that her Father would allow that. It was something, but knowing him he would want a definite._

Syd was pulled back from her thoughts when her Father began talking. "Elizabeth, Sydney, I love you both so much and I've always wanted the best for you." He looked at Z, "Elizabeth when you were born I made sure your betrothal was set with Prince Jack, because I knew their Kingdom was close and it would strengthen our ties and I knew his Father was a good man and would raise his son right. The passing years with your and Jack's growing bond only confirmed my original thoughts."

"Yes but—" Z began but stopped when her Father held up his hand, "sorry."

"Do not worry." He turned to Syd, "Sydney when you were born there were no other neighboring Kingdoms with sons, so I looked further and I realized that since we were on shaky ground with Prince Sky's Father I figured that surely a bond with them would increase and build it. He had stipulations, he did not want it spoken of, and he did not want you two to meet until preparations for the wedding were in place. After you returned I did write to him with the full explanation, as well as placing a letter from Sky in there."

Their Father paused, stood up and looked out the side window before speaking again to Syd and Z, "I was so worried when the two of you had disappeared. I was beside myself. Not because if you didn't return I would have two broken alliances on my hands, but because I would never see you again. That thought was worse that any other I could think of."

He slowly moved back and once more sat across from the two sisters, "Hearing your statements I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to both of you and I realized that I could have lost you forever, but I was not willing to let that happen again. In a physical or emotional sense. Elizabeth, you do not wish to marry Jack as you have told me before, you will no longer have to marry him. I have spoken to his Father and it has been arranged otherwise."

Syd watched Z's mouth open slightly, "What? Then who am I marrying?"

"Sky's Father changed it so it is you and Sky who will be marrying, however if that is against what you wish I can take care of it and you can chose whoever you wish to marry."

Syd could no longer hold it in, "Isn't that wonderful? You and Sky can be together now!"

Z looked at Syd, "Did you know?"

"Father told me not to tell you."

"You wished to be alone Elizabeth, so I left you. I only had gotten word from his Father yesterday."

"So, if Syd isn't marrying Sky, she's marrying Jack."

A smile crossed his face and Syd realized that she was going to have to marry Jack. She was still marrying the wrong guy; the only thing that made it slightly okay was the fact that her sister could be happy.

"Elizabeth I took into consideration what we spoke about."

"What did you two speak about?" Syd asked confused.

Another smile lit up her Father's face, "I am glad that the two of you are so close and love each other. It shows in simple things." He turned to Z, "Elizabeth your sister spoke to me and asked for you to marry Sky and if that happened then she would marry Jack." Before Z could say anything their Father held up a hand and then continued, "And Sydney your sister spoke to me and asked if I could break your betrothal to Sky so you could marry Bridge."

Syd looked at Z who was looking at their Father, "You did that for me Z?"

The brunette princess looked at Syd, "You did the same for me." She turned back to her Father, "Does that mean?"

"Yes, Sydney, if you and Bridge wish to marry then I give you my blessing. Elizabeth, you and Sky are to be married, again only if you wish this."

"And Jack?"

"Apparently he fell in love with a seamstress, a Miss Ally."

"That is so exciting! Thank you so much!" Syd moved around the desk and hugged her Father and then she hugged Z, "May I go and find Bridge Father?"

"Of course."

Syd gave a hug to Z before she hurried out of the room.

* * *

It didn't take Syd long to find Bridge, he was by the stream standing on his hands, "Bridge!"

Quickly he moved back to his feet and looked at her, "Syd, are you alright?"

"My Father just gave the most wonderful news."

He looked at her curiously, "Which is?"

"First, Z and Sky can be together. I went to my Father and asked him if I could marry Jack and Z could marry Sky. And he arranged for it! Is that not the best news you could hear?"

Bridge looked down for a minute before looking back at Syd, "Of course. You wanted to get them together and now they are."

Syd watched as Bridge took a step back, "What's wrong?"

"I should be going, after all I need to see my family, let them know I'm alright."

The blonde princess reached out and grabbed his hand, "That wasn't the only news you know."

Before she really thought about it she leaned forward and kissed him. Kissing him felt completely right. As they moved closer together she felt herself relax into his body. After a few more seconds Bridge pulled back, "Wait, you're marrying Jack."

"No, he gave me the choice to marry anyone…"

They two stood there for a few minutes before a grin spread across Bridge's face, "Will you marry me?"

"I will."

And this time it was Bridge who pulled her into a kiss in the knowledge that the two would be together.

* * *

Z looked back at her Father after Syd left the room, "You're really letting us choose who we want to marry?"

"My daughter, I have come close to loosing both of you, I don't want that. I want you to be happy, and you two are smart enough to realize how you can accomplish that for yourselves. I will be here to love and support you. You shouldn't have to choose between love and loyalty to the crown. I know that you will be loyal. Besides when you both spoke to me it showed that not only were you putting each other first but you were still trying to stay loyal to the crown. That there is evidence enough."

Her Father walked over to her and took her hand in his, "If you wish to marry Sky, go and speak with him, if you do not, let me know and I will fix this for you."

"If we break the contract then we could go to war."

"No. Though that is the way with other places, that is one thing that we both put in the betrothal, we didn't want war to come of anything. It will be settled another way, one where neither of you girls, or myself will be in jeopardy. Trust me when I say that it is up to you. You decide for you will need to live with it."

"Thank you. I need to think." Her Father nodded and she left his room.

As soon as she left the room she began to process everything that she had heard. Syd had offered herself up to marry Jack just so she could marry Sky. That was something that would stay with her always.

Her Father was doing everything so that she and Syd could choose and be happy. She knew that her Father loved them both, seeing him do something like this was completely different.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Z knew she had to make a choice and she knew she had to make it sooner rather than later. She had been out here on one of the spots she went to be alone ever since her Father had told her. The decision had to be made soon enough, and that would include talking to Sky.

Did she want to marry him or did she not?

She weighed the pros and cons of the two choices. She could decline and not marry Sky which might actually work…although she knew that she didn't mind marrying Sky because she was in love with him. Though he could be the most stubborn annoying person she had ever met she had fallen for him.

Even though she had fallen for him didn't mean that she was going to let him treat her however. Him kissing her yesterday, though she enjoyed the kiss, it was out of place and he was wrong in doing so. Pulling away the way she had was probably clue enough to him.

She was grateful that her sister and Father were both so caring otherwise things would have ended up as a choice between love and loyalty. She knew that the odds of Syd choosing love were more likely than for her. She had run away that was true, but after everything Z realized that running away hadn't solved the problem, it had only made things worse and almost caused her to loose her sister, which just wasn't worth it. She could understand why their Father had changed his mind and decided to allow them to choose.

He loved both her and Syd and she had always known it, but seeing it just know, listening to him tell her and her sister that they could choose, that was something Z would never forget no matter what would happen.

Her thoughts moved back to Sky and the kiss, he had known so he had kissed her, why he didn't just explain what had happened was beyond her, but the point was he just assumed that by kissing her all would be well. And that thought didn't sit well with her at all.

The brunette Princess knew that she had to make her decision. To be truthful she knew that she wanted to marry Sky. The only problem was that she didn't want him to think it was just because of what her Father had said or because he had decided to kiss her. The most logical thing to do would be to talk to him.

Z decided to look through the castle to the few places Sky seemed to gravitate towards; a sitting room off of the throne room, the library and his room. Her next stops would be outside.

She got to the sitting room where she knew he would sometimes sit reading, but no one was in there so she continued on. Her next stop was the library; she walked around for a few minutes but the only person she saw was one of the courtiers who hadn't seen Sky that day.

As she paused in front of the door to his bedroom she realized that everything was nice and simple; all she needed to do was talk to him and things could be well. If she didn't have a sister who loved her so much and a Father who cared more about their happiness then keeping things his way she would have to choose between doing what was right and doing what she wanted. She had tried doing what she wanted before and it had gotten her nowhere but being chased by a horrible person. And on top of that Syd had been hurt, and it could have been worse, thankfully it wasn't. That whole…trip…had caused Z to realize she couldn't just run away.

If it had come down to it she would have married Jack. She would have married Jack, Syd and Sky would have married. Everyone would have been unhappy. It was luck and love that had brought her here…Syd would have loved that conclusion.

Shaking her head she knocked on the door. After a few seconds she knocked again. This time she waited a couple of minutes and tried again. Slowly she opened the door and was somewhat relieved that he wasn't in the room. Her next place to check was outside.

She knew that Sky worked out every morning in the field just to the east; she wondered if it was because it was closer to his home…though knowing Sky she realized that he probably wasn't that sentimental. Instead it was most likely just a good spot. She frowned when she came across it and it was empty. Unsure now of where he was and quite frustrated since she had been looking for him for quite a while, she decided to ask one of the servants.

It didn't take long to come across one, "Have you seen Prince Sky?"

The young maid nodded, "Yes Princess Elizabeth, I saw him earlier today. He was heading to the stables."

"Thank you."

Once Z got to the stables she looked around and discovered that his horse was missing. She went over to the stable boy, "Did Prince Sky go riding today?"

"He left on his horse a little over an hour ago Princess Elizabeth."

"Did he say when he would be back?"

"No, your majesty."

"Thank you."

She turned to head back to the castle when the stable boy spoke up, "I do not think he will be back though."

Z looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He nervously looked around, "He left; he was going home. But that is all I heard."

Z couldn't believe it, he had just left. Groaning in frustration she pointed at her horse, "Please saddle him up."

He nodded and quickly got to work on her horse. It didn't take long before Z was on the horse, east?"

"Yes, your majesty."

And with that Z took off hoping that she was doing the right thing.


	33. In Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for those still reading this story. _

**In Pursuit**

King Westerly sat on his throne completely baffled by what had happened a few hours ago. He had told his daughters that they were free to choose who they wished to marry. Considering it was unheard of to allow the children to choose he had known that he was making the right choice.

Sydney had been completely happy and had thanked both he and Elizabeth before leaving. He found out a short while later that she spoken to Bridge. The two were to be married, he had never seen Sydney so happy, and that caused happiness within him.

Elizabeth was different in her reaction. As if she almost didn't believe him. Though he had known it would take a bit more in getting Elizabeth to understand that it was true and she could marry Sky if she truly wished that. Her leaving to think about it also made sense. She had decided to do the honorable thing and just the Kingdom over her feelings, he did not want this for her and yet a part of him was quite pleased with how she had handled it.

Once she left the room he had hoped it wouldn't take her too long to figure out which one it was that she wanted. In truth he had assumed she would choose love over loyalty, she often sided with her sister even if it was against what she should be doing.

Because of this he was astounded when Sky had come to him not thirty minutes later.

_ "Prince Sky, please come in." King Westerly had been reading a book waiting for Elizabeth to come back with her decision. Seeing that Sky had come to talk to him he realized that he was coming to tell him the news about Elizabeth. Sky was a great man from all that he had heard, he was very much hoping that Elizabeth would agree to it. He had been a bit upset when he had found out that Sydney had already told Sky._

_ "I came to tell you that I have appreciated your hospitality and all that you have done for me since I have come here."_

_ "The pleasure was all mine, you saved my daughters and returned them to me. I have much to be grateful for. And I apologize that this mess with the betrothals did not go as they usually would be expected to go."_

_ "Things happen sometimes, I understand and my Father will too."_

_ "Your Father said as much in his reply to mine, the one stating that your betrothal is with Elizabeth."_

_ Sky nodded, "I do know that. However, I think that it be best if I just leave."_

_ King Westerly was confused, he had spoken to Elizabeth but a short while ago, "Have you seen Elizabeth?"_

_ "I have. She has made herself quite clear. I am not asking for Syd's hand, merely that I am going to leave without wait or any feast."_

_ King Westerly frowned, a feast always proceeded the departure of royalty, "Are you quite sure. I can have it arranged tonight and you can leave in the morning."_

_ "There is no need for that. As of now I only wish to be home. I have been away much longer than was intended and hope to be there for my brother and what he is to embark on soon."_

_ "I understand. Go then, and be safe. Know that you are always welcome here."_

_ "Thank you. And from my Father I am sure that you may know that no ill will is on our part towards you or your daughters."_

_ King Westerly nodded, Sky bowed and then he was gone._

He had told Elizabeth that she need not worry about marrying Jack, so he was unsure where her thoughts were. There was no need for her to deny her feelings for a sense of duty.

Unless…perhaps he had been wrong, perhaps Sydney had been wrong. Elizabeth might have no feelings for Sky so her telling him that their marriage was not to be made much more sense. She was free of marrying one that she did not. After all when she had come to him she suggested herself marrying Jack while Sydney married Bridge, the only suggestion of Sky and Elizabeth getting married was from Sydney.

And Sky; when he had asked him about wanting to marry Elizabeth he had merely said that he saw Sydney as a sister. Shaking his head the King realized that he should have asked Elizabeth how she felt before letting Sydney know or his thoughts, which were not even certain at that moment.

There was nothing to do now, Elizabeth wasn't bound to Sky and he had left. All was well. His daughters were safe and at home. Sydney was beyond happy with Bridge who was bringing his family soon, and Elizabeth would be quite content to follow her own heart to wherever it led her. As long as she wasn't far from home he would be very happy.

* * *

Elizabeth came to the start of a path. To the North were the Dying Woods. To the south were the remains of the woods. This was the closest path to their castle that led through to the Barren Plains and then the Eastern Kingdom, where Sky was heading. She had already gone through them once, though it was with Syd and she had been terrified of not getting Syd out alive.

Which did almost happen…

In fact had Sky not shown up she and Syd would have been dead. Still, it wasn't like she wanted to be in the woods. They were creepy and she had grown up hearing about how horrible and full of death they were. As Z looked at the brown leaves and moss covering some trees while others remained barren she knew that it would be ridiculous for her to turn around and head back to the castle know.

Was he worth it?

She was in love with him. She could tell that much, why she had to fall in love with one of the most stubborn men in the world she wasn't sure, but it was there. Even know though she could remember many times he would annoy her, but that didn't stop her feelings. He was a good person to talk to, they seemed to understand each other.

At least they had…now…after that kiss? What was that about?

She had enjoyed that kiss. She enjoyed his company, most of the time. So why not marry him? Again she realized that she needed to speak with him.

Sighing Z knew what she needed to do. She took one last look at the clear bright blue sky and then plunged into darkness.

She had been moving along the path fairly quickly; she was grateful that she knew he would have gone straight across and not made any side trips. She hadn't heard a thing since she had began moving along the path. She was quite glad on the silence; though it was also a bit unnerving; though it was better than the creatures that had introduced her and Syd to Sky.

As she continued forward the silence was shattered with a loud, deep growl coming just ahead and to the side. Looking around herself quickly she was able to assess that she didn't appear to be in danger at the moment. She knew that had to be one of the creatures of the cursed woods and only hoped that she would be able to make it through and that Sky had also managed to get by.

Z knew she couldn't just return down the path she was on; it would waste all the time and she wouldn't be able to speak with Sky, though that thought made her contemplate it. She wasn't a coward in any way, which meant that she was going to keep on the path and just figure it out.

One thing she was grateful for was that Syd was not with her. She didn't want to think about the idea that she could get her sister's life in danger yet again.

There was a curve in the path ahead with branches half covering the path which would make it hard for her to see if there was something waiting for anyone…anything. Slowing her horse down more she slowly moved up to the corner and moved forward. To her surprise and great relief there was nothing there; however her relief was short lived when she realized that there was yet another curve and much closer. Realizing it could be the end for her at any moment Z once more slowly overtook that curve, only to find yet another one.

Now she was truly wondering how many curves there would be in this path. Why wasn't the path straight? It was supposed to be. The Princess shuddered as the thought crossed her mind of the woods changing the path. That was dark and something she didn't want to even go towards.

As she continued moving through the curving path she would hear growls pierce the silence every now and then. She was sure that she would come face to face with the thing that the terrifying noise came from soon enough.

* * *

She had been moving though the curves for at least twenty minutes when the next growl she heard sounded as if it came from right behind her. Turning quickly she saw that nothing was behind her. Which meant that perhaps she had passed it?

No, she knew that was much too easy.

And just as she passed the next curve she saw that she was right; there was a bag lying in the middle of the path. It had a huge rip in the side where some bread had fallen out. Getting off her horse she held onto the reins as she stepped closer to the bag and examined it. As she looked at it she realized that she had seen that bag before. Looking around she tentatively called out, "Sky?"

Silence was the only thing that answered her. His horse was nowhere in sight so she wasn't sure if perhaps the bag had been ripped and abandoned because he had been killed or that he had managed to get away. She could move forward and finish passing through the woods but she would still have to cross the Dying Plains in order to get to his land; she also could go back to her castle, either way would provide help for Sky if he needed it. However she knew that if Sky needed help her leaving would only put him in a greater risk and that was not something she wanted to bargain with.

She was lucky that she had the foresight to bring a sword with her; she had grabbed it as she was leaving the stable. If she was going to go in the woods she would need protection.

If.

She knew that the correct phrase would be that she was going into the woods. Even if she hadn't fallen in love with him she couldn't leave him to find his fate in the forest. Z would do all that she could to get Sky back. Another part of her mind told her that he could very well be out of the woods and was fine but she didn't want to take the chance.

Getting back on her horse she turned her horse towards the north part of the woods. She knew there was a chance she could die. There was also a chance that she could make it in and out alive, with or without him. Sky was alive or dead and she wouldn't be able to make sure if she stayed there any longer. She decided that contemplating more was only increasing the odds of Sky being in there and getting hurt so without another though Z and her horse plunged into the depths of the Dying Woods.


	34. Rescue Isn't Easy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for those still reading this story. __And for those who celebrate it Happy Thanksgiving._

**Rescue Isn't Easy**

Z wasn't sure how long she had been moving through the Dying Woods before she realized that the sky was dark. Still looking up she wondered if it was dark because of the time of day or if it was dark because of the woods themselves.

There wasn't anyway that Z would know unless she was able to get out of the woods right then, but she wasn't able to; she hadn't looked everywhere yet.

She did realize that Sky could very well be in his own land right now. Or he could be dead. That was something she didn't want to think about. If he did die then…it would have been her fault.

She hadn't come out here because she wanted to keep him safe, that she knew. She was out here because she was in love with the stupid guy and she had driven him away. Though to be honest it wasn't just her fault, how was she supposed to know? Shouldn't he have waited and just explained things?

Sighing she tried to push away those thoughts that had been going through her mind non step since entering the woods.

Why there were the Dying Woods she had no idea. They didn't do anything but house horrible creatures that could easily kill not just people, but other animals. And these were creatures that were just horrendous, they were mixed animals. Why no one had thought to be rid of this place sooner was beyond her. Then again had the Dying Woods not existed would she have met Sky?

A growl interrupted her thoughts. She wasn't quite sure where it had come from so she decided to stay still and wait for a few minutes. As she sat stationary another growl broke through the silence and this time she could tell that it was to her left and not too far for her. Her horse, which was already jittery, started backing off. She hated leaving her horse, but she knew that it wouldn't go toward that sound so she got off and tied her horse to one of the branches. She hoped that if she wasn't going to make it she might be able to let him go before she died. Shaking the morbid thought from her mind she turned back towards the area she had been aiming for.

Quickly she followed the next growl and soon was able to peer through the trees into a clearing. Sky was there moving his sword against the claws of a beast of immense size. The creature was unrecognizable as anything she had seen before. There were four legs yet the thickness of them was the size of small trees. The fur only covered certain areas leaving patches of bright red, oozing spots. She wasn't sure what it was oozing but she knew that she didn't want to find out.

The head seemed much too small for the size of the body and yet it seemed to be able to move just fine. At that moment the creature's forked tongue whipped out and snapped a tree in half. Sky jumped back to avoid the tree falling on him but in doing so the creature moved closer to him, causing his movement to have only brought him closer to danger.

Z moved forward and quickly used the dagger she had slashing down half the length of the leg. As she jumped backwards black blood oozed from the creature and it turned to stare at Z with anger in its eyes.

"Z?"

Z let her eyes turn to Sky and she nodded. He stood up straight with his sword and nodded to her slicing across the front legs of the beast. Crying out it moved its gaze back to Sky and swiped at him. He ducked and moved out of the way of the blood that fell to the ground hissing as soon as it connected to the dying grass.

Z could tell that the creature wasn't sure which one to go after so she knew that if they were going to get rid of it they would have to work together. Since the creature's focus was on Sky she quickly moved forward again this time she sliced across the same leg that she had wounded before. The beast turned and stuck it's tongue out trying to grab at Z. Without thinking she turned and moved away from it, before she could turn to look back at it she felt something pull her leg down.

As she turned around she saw that the tongue had encircled her ankle and now the creature was pulling her towards it. Before she could react she watched as Sky sliced through the tongue causing a terrifying shriek to issue forth from the creature. He reached down and she took his hand. His eyes were still on the creature as it moved its head back and forth. Z quickly picked up her dagger and pulled the rest of the tongue off of her and kicked it away from the two of them.

They needed to get rid of the creature and leave the woods soon before other creatures came and helped it, or it overcame them. After surveying the beast that was eyeing them warily she spoke to Sky without taking her eyes off of the creature, "Distract it. Go that way."

"What are you going to do?"

"We don't have time for a discussion. Trust me?"

Z wasn't sure what she was expecting his response to be to those words but before she had much time to process it Sky began stepping closer to the creature and moving in the direction she had indicated.

Since Sky was closer to it the creatures' eyes turned towards Sky with a glance back in Z's direction every few seconds. When its eyes returned to Sky Z took a step forward only to pause when the creature looked back at her. Before she could react Sky lunged forward and stabbed the creature in the shoulder. From that the creature immediately turned its' attention to Sky and began moving towards him.

Z knew she only had a short time. She quickly moved around to the other side of the creature. Once she ascertained that its attention was still on Sky she quickly rolled underneath the creature and thrust her dagger up into its heart. A loud howl let her know that she had accomplished what she had been trying for.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt something grab at her and begin dragging her. Thankfully before she could react and scream or something of the like she glanced down and saw it was a human hand. And before she knew it Sky had pulled her into a standing position and the creature was on the ground where Z had just been laying.

"Let's go."

Sky grabbed Z's hand and glanced at the sky and then began moving in the direction that she had come in at. Z almost stopped him and demanded an apology but she realized that they needed to get out before another one of the creatures came along. As they cam around a bend she saw her horse still tied up trying to pull away. Without any spoken communication the two went to the horse and Z gently touched it while Sky spoke softly to it.

Once the horse had calmed down a bit Sky got on and held out his hand for Z; she took it and the two headed off in the opposite direction of the now dead creature.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to be back to the winding trail and even though they were on the trail Sky didn't stop the horse and continued moving as fast as was possible. Z continued to glance behind them and she knew that both of them kept glancing around the woods.

It was still pretty dark but Sky seemed to know his way well enough, she just hoped that it would enable them to leave behind the nightmare soon enough. As soon as the horse cleared any woods she let out a sigh of relief. Sky moved further away from the woods and then stopped where the two of them got off.

He turned to her, "What do you think you were doing? You could have died."

"You're welcome for saving your life, again."

"I was doing just fine."

"You were stuck and you would have died. How is that doing just fine?"

He rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted…" Z stopped and folded her arms, "Maybe I just wanted to go for a ride and realized that someone was in danger."

"I'm sure that's what happened."

"It's not a crime for someone to help save you. I don't see why you can't just deal with it."

He shrugged, "Again why are you here?"

Now that she was face to face she wasn't sure if she could say anything to him. She had saved him, she had realized her feelings, so why wasn't sure just ready to say something? He had kissed her, which had to have meant something.

"Sky!"

They both turned to a young man riding up on a light brown horse. He had dark blond hair and he reminded her of Sky.

"Jacob!"

Getting off the horse the two embraced. Z watched him curious and almost certain that the two of them had to be brothers, though the biggest difference was that Jacob had a huge smile on his face. "We were worried about you."

"What do you mean? Father was in contact with King Westerly."

"Was that recent?"

"Where have you been?"

"I went to the cabin and when I couldn't find you I asked around. A doctor spoke of your injuries so I tried more in that area and after a while I began heading south seeing if there was someway to penetrate this woods…you know Drew would butcher me if I stepped foot in there. I knew you had and if I didn't make the path before tomorrow then I would go in."

Sky shook his head, "Jacob, you know you shouldn't go in there alone."

The younger man grinned and shrugged, "You did." Then he turned to Z, "And who are you?"

"This is Princess Elizabeth, one of King Westerly's daughters."

He nodded, "So this is your Princess."

"Jacob." He shook his head and then nodded towards Jacob, "Z this is my younger brother Jacob." Sky looked over at the woods before continuing, "We should get out of here before anything else happens."

A look of understanding crossed his face, "You were in the Dying Woods." Then he looked at Z again, "How is it? Is it entirely creepy?"

"It's something on its own."

He nodded, "That would make sense."

"Jacob, you're not going in there. Let's go home." He turned to Z, "I don't think it's a good idea to go back through that path again. We are close to our castle."

Though she knew that she should get back home she also knew that it wasn't a good idea to be near those woods in the evening; it was bad enough during the day. "Alright, let's go."

Jacob got back on his horse and Z and Sky got onto her horse and together they headed further East.


	35. To The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for those still reading this story. I had wanted to get this up over the weekend and was unable to. I hope you enjoy this._

**To The Beginning**

It didn't take them too long to get to the Barren Plains. She had never come this far and it worried her since she did not know what to expect. Sky was quiet but Jacob continued to talk. He reminded her a bit of Syd.

"So I told the Captain that I didn't care which way he went but I was going South," The younger man paused for a moment before continuing, "Of course then he told me if I didn't stay with him then he would bring me back to my Father and I couldn't stop _that_ from happening." He shook his head, "It's completely unfair when he plays that way."

"He has a point. You going off on your own never ends well." Sky said glancing at his brother.

Jacob shrugged, "This time I did find you though."

"And how are you on your own this time?"

"I simply said I was going for a short ride."

"And who did you tell?"

"Benjamin."

"The stable boy?"

Z couldn't help but think about the fact that the only person who knew she had gone after Sky was their stable boy. She then said the thing that popped into her mind, "And he couldn't stop you."

Jacob turned towards her with an easy grin, "No. He couldn't. Though I'm sure he'll have told someone by now."

Sky also turned back to Z with a glare. This time she shrugged, "he couldn't stop him." She couldn't help but like Jacob. The thing was he was so different from Sky, and yet being around Jacob had caused some tension to leave Sky…he seemed to relax a bit more.

"I like Elizabeth."

"Z."

He tilted his head, "Z?"

"I go by Z."

"Alright, Z. I like you. It'll be good to have you in the family."

Z looked over at Sky who looked down at his horse. After a few minutes he looked around, "There's one of the shelters over there, we should rest there for a while."

"You have shelters?"

Sky nodded, "Since we need to cross the Barren Plain and it is much further a days ride we have shelters in different locations to provide a resting point."

"That makes sense."

Sky nodded and turned his horse slightly east, Jacob and Z followed suit and soon the three were all moving towards the shelter.

* * *

The shelter turned out to be a few different buildings, one being a rather large stable for the animals. They had put the horses in there and cleaned and fed them before they went into one of the other buildings.

There wasn't much in the building, there were some beds, seats and cupboards with what Z found out contained food. When she looked at the two brothers curiously Sky explained that the soldiers would come every so often and check things out. They tried to keep a bit of food in there in case people had wondered too long and were out of food. And then Sky had answered her next question about water. There was a covered well in the field in the middle of the buildings.

After they had checked the other building they had some bread and water and decided to sit down for the remainder of the day and then the night.

Once they were settled Jacob began talking again, "I'm glad I bumped into you two, not that I can't handle being by myself, it's not really that hard to do, it's just easier when you're with someone. So did you two travel together? No you couldn't have done that. How did you two end up in the Dying Woods?"

Sky shrugged, "I was heading home. I was attacked."

Jacob looked to Z, "Were you with him? In the woods already?"

Z was glad it was dark and that neither man could see her face, she kept her face on the wall behind the two of them as she answered, "I was…coming after Sky."

At that moment she was sure Sky was staring at her, neither of them had been able to talk and with Jacob she was sure that they wouldn't get a chance to do so. Hopefully Jacob wouldn't catch onto what she was saying though, "You were following my brother? Because of your engagement?"

Z wasn't sure what to say about this. Glancing over at Sky she saw him with his lips pursed in deep concentration. Z thought carefully on how to avoid telling him the whole truth…either of them…and still tell some of it, "The Woods are dangerous. Nothing wrong with wanting to make sure others are able to make it through the path safely."

"You don't have to lie, I understand what you're getting at." Jacob said and then shook his head, "I don't think Father will appreciate that you were alone with a female. Though at least you are going to be married, that'll help."

Sky shook his head, "I think we should sleep, we'll have a long day tomorrow crossing the rest of the Plain. We'll be able to make it if we have a good head start. I'll take the first watch."

After that it got quiet and Z figured that Jacob had fallen asleep. She knew that she should get some sleep but also knew that she needed to talk with Sky. Sighing she sat up a little and looked towards Sky, "I think we need to talk."

"I don't think there is anything to talk about. When we return we'll have some soldiers come and you can go back home."

She sat up the rest of the way, "Is that how you're going to be?"

"What?"

"Be difficult. Maybe if you didn't shut yourself off like this you could actually interact with more people and they might see a good side of you."

Sky stood and walked a few feet away from Jacob and Z, "I don't need to do anything. You helped fight that creature, what more do you want?"

This time Z stood and walked over by him, "I didn't go after you just in the hopes that I could find another hideous beast to fight. Trust me that was the last thing on my mind. I'm not just about to run somewhere to try to get hurt."

"You don't always think things through."

"Neither do you." Sky didn't respond instead he turned his head and looked away. Z sighed, "Look I'm not trying to fight with you. I'm just trying to understand why you left in the first place."

"There was no reason to linger. I spoke with your Father; you do not need to worry about anything."

"Worry about what?" She wasn't sure what he was getting at, he wasn't making any sense and she was starting to get more frustrated.

Sky was quiet for a few minutes before speaking so quietly that she was sure it was so Jacob wouldn't hear if he had woken up, "I apologize about the kiss, I did not mean to force it on you."

She tilted her head, "Force it on me?"

"Look, you made it obvious that you do not wish to follow through with this betrothal, I am only making it easier on you."

"You do not know my mind. You shouldn't assume such things. Did it ever occur to you that you should have spoken with me?"

"I am not a little child."

"I stopped kissing you and you run away."

"You were betrothed and you ran away."

Z stared at him before turning away, "Two different events. Besides if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't have changed what I did."

"Neither would I."

She turned back to him, "Even with how you feel now?"

Sky pursed his lips, "You need to rest; we have a long journey tomorrow." He turned around.

Z wanted to strangle him. Taking a deep breath she realized that she needed to just get it out before she couldn't anymore, "I thought you were still betrothed to my sister and I wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. I can't. Sky…I…" Z stopped unsure of exactly what else to say to the silent man.

Z looked up in surprise as he turned around, "I thought you knew."

"What? That you weren't betrothed anymore? No, I had no idea."

"So you shoved me away because of that?"

"Yes. It's not like you said anything. Instead you came up and just kissed me. That was it."

"I didn't just walk up and…that would have been utterly ridiculous. We were talking."

"And then you kissed me."

"We have established that. I don't think it's a topic for discussion, although perhaps in insanity maybe."

"Insanity. For what? You to kiss me or me to shove you away?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you. Otherwise this whole mess could have been avoided."

Z felt suddenly foolish for following him. If he didn't care about her? But then why did he kiss her, "You regret it?"

"It only caused a huge mess. And pointless arguments," He gestured around the room, "which led us to here."

"Well then you really should have thought through all the resulting events that could have occurred. Then it would have saved you from being here with me."

Sky closed his eyes briefly while clenching his jaw, "I didn't say that."

"You said you wished you hadn't kissed me. How else am I supposed to take that?"

He looked at her closely, "You were glad I did kiss you though?"

"I was under the impression you were betrothed. I was only thinking of that and my sister."

"And that's why you didn't pull away the moment it happened?"

"Considering you say you catch onto things quickly you're a bit slow with this news."

"Slow? I was merely coming to an understanding of what you were talking about."

"It wasn't that difficult."

"Then perhaps you should just say it instead of stepping around the item that you wish to discuss."

The two had moved closer in their quiet argument. The second Z realized what Sky was meaning she leaned up and kissed him. Instead of pulling away he responded and the two shared a kiss that was just as heated as their argument had been. It started out quite fierce and almost desperate but it slowly morphed into a slower kiss, but one still filled with passion.

As Sky's arms encircled her and brought her closer Z had a feeling that this was only the beginning.


	36. From the Beginning to the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you all for those who are still reading this. I had wanted to get this up this weekend and am glad that I was able to. I hope you enjoy this. Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year._

**From the Beginning to the Future**

When Z woke up in the morning she wasn't sure what she was going to find. After the kiss the two had shared it was hard for her to go to sleep, but she had finally managed too. When Bridge and Syd were able to be together it was like it just fell into place. She wondered if it would be that way for her and Sky.

Jacob and Sky were already talking. She walked over to them and instead of the softening that she had seen in Sky the previous night was gone. Instead Sky had tightened up and seemed a bit distant. She wasn't going to say anything because that would mean talking about it when Jacob was very much awake, and in truth she wanted some time to process everything on her own.

Jacob grinned at her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. We should leave. It doesn't make much sense to linger."

Sky nodded, "Then we'll go."

Together the three of them headed to the castle. It wasn't too far, and time seemed to go much faster with Jacob there talking about anything and everything. Once they got to the castle they were hurried into the throne room.

"Jacob, you are back. And Sky? And…who is your lovely companion?" Z could only assume that this was King Antony.

"Father, I have returned." Sky began and then he looked over at Z before looking back at his Father, "And this is Princess Elizabeth."

"Princess, it is indeed an honor to have you at our home, though I will say I am indeed surprised. I was not expecting you."

"It more or less just happened. I was not expecting to come either. But that is life and we must deal with what we have."

The King looked at her and glanced over at Sky before returning his gaze to Z, "Well said Princess Elizabeth, I do quite agree. Life does indeed happen and we must all deal with the consequences. Now, I will have a room made up for you and you can go and rest properly before dinner tonight where we will fully get a chance to speak properly. For now I must speak with Jacob."

Jacob looked up at his Father, "I am here Father, what else is there?"

"Jacob." He signaled towards a room off to the side of the throne. Instead of saying anything else Jacob nodded and quickly followed his Fathers' instructions. King Antony smiled at Z once more, "Til then my dear Princess."

Z looked over at Sky who was still looking towards the way that his Father and Jacob had walked off at. He still hadn't said a word to her. Even during the travel from the shelter to here he said nothing of any real consequence to her or Jacob. The first time she had really heard him speak since the previous night was in greeting his Father and other brother.

"Elizabeth right?"

She turned to see Drew walking up to them. "Z actually."

"Z?"

"I go by Z."

He nodded, "Very well. Z, how was your journey?"

"It was…good."

"I'm quite glad. Sometimes journeys are not always fun. I know that my fiancé does not enjoy traveling."

"You're engaged? Congratulations."

"Thank you. I suppose I should say the same for you as well."

Z looked up at Sky hoping he might say something but when he didn't she just nodded, "Thank you."

A servant came up on the side and curtsied, "Princess your bedroom awaits you."

"Thank you."

And with that Z followed the maid from the room leaving Sky and Drew behind. She was completely baffled with Sky's behavior. She didn't expect him to act like Bridge, but with Syd and Bridge they seemed to fall so easily into the category of being together that she had hoped it would be the same for her and Sky. Though was anything easy with Sky?

No.

He didn't make things easy. He was stubborn, but she did like that he stuck to what he believed. But they had kissed and it wasn't a simple kiss. Wait, they had kissed twice. Twice and he was acting like that. What was he going to do when he married, hide from his wife?

A smile crossed her face at the thought of that, but it changed to a small frown as she wondered if that would be her. Drew took in the fact that she and Sky were engaged. If Drew believed that they were, then King Antony had to believe it too. And yet Sky still said nothing. If this continued she might have to be the one to bring it up again.

Her room wasn't too far from where the throne room was. It was a nice size, one that she was sure would have Syd getting very excited about. After the maid left Z went over to the window and looked out. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised that she didn't see sand like the Barren Plains. She knew that the Barren Plains only lay to the west of this castle and that they land was actually a very good one.

She moved over and sat down on the bed, it was actually quite comfortable. Z soon found herself laying down on the bed relaxing as she let her mind think of other things. She tried to keep her mind off of Sky but she wasn't quite able to. She would think about her sister and hoped that all was well with her. Thinking of her sister would then make her think about her sister and Bridge and the fact that they would end up married. Then that would make her thoughts go back to Sky again and the fact that she was going to marry him.

It was really getting her nowhere. She needed to get her mind off of this whole mess. Surely she could refocus everything on something…perhaps getting through dinner. Then the whole thought of the fact that his brothers and Father were both under the assumption that the two were betrothed. Z just shook her head and though these thoughts continuously ran through her head she found that she was able to finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for when she woke to the knocking. Sitting up she told the person to come in. The maid who had brought her to the room came in with a new dress.

"Princess Elizabeth, I have brought a dress for you."

Z looked at the bright yellow dress and sighed, "I suppose that is for dinner?"

"Yes Princess."

Z stood up, "Alright. What is your name?"

"Diana, Princess."

Before long Z was out of her dress that which was probably a good thing seeing as it was torn in many spots and looked quite ragged. Hopefully nothing had shown while she was wearing it. The yellow dress that she put on was very bright and cheerful. It definitely reminded her of the sun. "Are you sure this is a good dress for dinner? Should I not wear something…not as bright?"

"Princess, there is nothing too bright. But if you wish I could find another dress."

Z looked at the dress and then back at the maid, "Who made the suggestion for this dress?"

Looking down the maid quietly said, "I did Princess. I thought it would compliment you."

"I do like it, I just…for dinner perhaps something, not as bright. I will wear this tomorrow?"

Nodding the maid moved to the door, "I shall return with another dress."

Diana wasn't too long before she returned with another dress. This was a light blue dress, so it was still light, just not as bright as the yellow one had been. Quickly Z found herself dressed and then her hair was done. "I shall show you to the dining room."

Z nodded, "Thank you."

"My pleasure Princess."

"You can call me Z."

The maid looked offended by the offer but Z shook her head, "If you're comfortable you may, but it's up to you."

"Thank you Princess, this way."

Z sighed and followed the young woman down the hall. It didn't take too long to get to the dining room. As she entered she saw that the four men were already sitting at the table. All the sons stood up while the King nodded his head to Z. She quickly sat down, "Thank you for your hospitality. I greatly appreciate it."

King Antony nodded, "It has been my pleasure. Though you have only just arrived I do hope that you will find yourself comfortable."

Z nodded and then a terrible thought came to her, no one but the stable boy knew she had taken off. If after everything her Father couldn't find her…she wasn't sure what to do. Looking up she saw that Sky was looking at her with what looked like concern. She tilted her head trying to figure it out but was interrupted when dinner was brought before them.

As she looked at him he looked away and Z was aware of Jacob once more talking a mile a minute. She did wonder if he ever stopped, but even with that she wasn't annoyed with him. He reminded her of Syd in such a way that she actually found him quite endearing. Drew and King Anthony were, at the moment, discussing something and Sky was just eating while Jacob spoke to both she and Sky.

Dinner wasn't as bad as Z thought, she actually spoke with King Antony and Drew and found that she enjoyed all of Sky's family. They were all different, Jacob was completely full of life and so eager to not only experience it but share it with others. Drew was very mature, but there was as park of fun that would appear in his eyes; she was sure that he was not someone who was stiff. King Antony was quite kind and wise. She wasn't expecting that, all things that had ever been spoken from people were how firm he was. She could see that he could be firm, but he was a just King.

And then there was Sky. He did follow the rules and was very strict about it, but she had seen him loosen up, especially with his brothers. She had seen that there was more about him. Sure he loved to follow the rules and do things the way he wanted them done, but he wasn't a horrible person, he wasn't boring. He was quite intriguing and Z knew that he was someone that she definitely wouldn't mind being with more.

If things had been set up so that she had been betrothed to him and had just meant him she knew that she wouldn't have liked the idea of being with him at all. However after spending as much time as she had and moving from respecting, to liking and trusting, to understanding him she knew that he was not just another Prince. Not just another boring, faceless Prince. He was someone who intrigued her and she also had no problems in saying anything to him, and he didn't seem to look at her any less when she did. And in that moment she knew that she really did want to marry him and spend the rest of her days with him.

* * *

Once dinner was done Jacob took off to his room. When she watched him leave she felt someone come up beside her, it was Drew. "He wasn't supposed to do what he did. Though it was good that you all came back together Father is not happy because he could have lost him. He must retire early for a while."

"That's his punishment?"

"He is not allowed to share his thoughts and such with us this evening, for him it is."

Z nodded, "I suppose that does indeed make sense."

"The punishment must fit not just the crime but for the individual. After all a punishment is meant to teach, and if you use it as a tool of cruelty, no lesson is being shared."

"I never thought of it that way, but you're right."

"It is something our Father has always followed."

Before she turned around he spoke again, "I do not think it was wise for you and my brother to travel together alone, however I also do not think it was such a case. He said that you had followed him and together you destroyed a creature in the Dying Woods?"

Startled she looked at him, "He told you that?"

"I spoke to him about how inappropriate it was, the two of you off together alone. He did not go into details about his departure or why you followed him. But I am curious, if you do not choose to share with me, then it is fine."

"There was a misunderstanding. I did not want him to leave under the wrong impression. And in truth it was a foolish thing for him to leave and travel through there on his own."

He smiled, "Agreed. Thank you for helping to save his life."

She nodded, "He helped save mine as well."

It wasn't too much longer before he moved over to his Father and she found that Sky had left the room. Sighing she looked over to the King and the eldest Prince and decided to follow suit. She walked silently out of the room and saw him walking into a room. Hoping that it wasn't his bedroom she quickly went to it and went inside. Thankfully she discovered it was the library. It only took a few minutes before she found him sitting in one of the chairs.

Gesturing to one of the chairs by him she asked, "Do you mind?"

Startled he looked up and then shrugged, "Go ahead."

She sat down and watched him for a minute before she spoke, "You told your brother what happened?"

"I told him the gist of it."

"I see."

"I already sent someone as soon as we got here."

"What?"

"I noticed at dinner that you were worried, I assumed it was if you Father knew where you were."

"Oh. Yes. I am…although you sent someone?"

"I did. I figured you would be worrying about him and he you, so I sent someone so they could let him know you are safe."

She wasn't sure what to say about that. He understood what her look was for, but more than that he had anticipated her worry and had taken care of it. "Thank you."

He nodded and she thought she saw a small smile cross his features. He turned and looked out the window. Z just sat there thinking. She knew that she would probably have to say something, especially since he didn't appear to be talking.

Before she came up with something to say he spoke up, "You did fight quite well out there against the creature."

"Thank you."

A smile appeared on his face, it was something that Z had not seen, "A lot better than some of the other soldiers I've seen."

"Just because I'm a girl, or a Princess doesn't mean I can't handle things myself."

"I agree. You are much different than what I assumed that first time I saw you."

"And that was?"

"A damsel in distress. Nothing more."

"I'm glad that you don't see me that way. Do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't see you that way anymore even if I wanted to. You are everything I didn't know a woman could be."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to make me feel better about myself?"

"It was a compliment."

"Just like seeing you smile?" His smile disappeared and then he looked out the window. She reached over and put her hand on his arm, "It's not a bad thing to smile you know. I've seen your brothers and Father smile."

He looked down at where he hand was but instead of moving away he placed his hand on top of it and before there was any time to think the two were sharing another kiss. It was then that Z realized that this was going to be something that would be occurring more frequently in the future.


	37. Love and Loyalty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope that all will enjoy this. Thank you to all those who have read, and those who read and reviewed. Thank you A Reader, angelale8, aurora, Aurora528, Bridgette Barrymore, Caro, Darshana, Darshana1107, MisssQueenofChaos, Rana, RPM Shadow, Sabercat7, Sky n Z's biggest fan, Sky n Z's biggest fan ever, Swallow in the Cloud, taylorearhardtmyers, Uchihas1010Hyuuga and wonderlandbomb. I do hope that everyone enjoyed this story. Thank you again for reading it._

**Love and Loyalty**

Z stood as still as she could be allowing the maid to finish dressing her. She longed to be away from here, be anywhere else, but she knew that would come with time.

She wondered how much longer she could stand all this.

She looked up as the door opened. Her sister, beautiful in a light pink gown walked over to her, bounced was more like it. Syd was quite happy. Ever since Syd and Bridge had married her sister got happier every day. And in truth Z had grown to love Bridge more because of that. And for the fact that he was a good guy who completely loved Syd.

"Z, you look so beautiful!"

The brunette Princess smiled at her exuberant sister, "Thank you."

Nodding Syd took Z's hand, "I mean it. Not that you weren't beautiful before, but just look at you!"

"I just want everything to be done. I wish I could be somewhere else."

"With Sky?"

Z felt her cheeks heat up a bit and shrugged, "As long as I am free from all of this." She gestured to the dress that was not something she would wear on a normal basis.

"Z, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. How can you not love this?"

Z just shook her head; of course her sister wouldn't understand how she felt. On Syd's wedding day though she was extremely nervous she still couldn't wait for everything to happen. The countdown to that day was incredibly stressful seeing as their engagement wasn't as long as things were normally.

Syd and Bridge were married just a month and a half after Z and Sky and more or less confessed their feelings to each other. They couldn't be any happier. All of Bridge's family had come to the castle and everyone was able to get to know the other family. And though they still lived in their home, his father had not wanted to leave it, they still came and visited the castle after Bridge and Syd were married. Bridge's sisters absolutely loved Syd. Then again, Z realized, it was hard not to love Syd.

Since they were married Syd had hoped Z and Sky would be married the next month, but things were slower for them. Her Father and his Father spoke and discussed the fine tuning of how events would turn out after the wedding. Besides if Z was honest she just wanted to skip the wedding. She knew that they needed to get married but it was frustrating having to go through all of these things that she just didn't care to much about. If there was a way to get married without all the extravagance…she knew there wasn't, but sometimes it was nice to imagine.

It wasn't like she and Sky had a perfect, quiet, blissful relationship. They still had some arguments. It wasn't all that bad but there were some things that got pretty heated. Of course after the fight things really heated up with some of their make up sessions. It wasn't like any of it was planned, but it still happened. No it wasn't that blissful, quiet type of relationship but it was still amazing in her mind.

They did spend lots of time discussing and getting to know the other person and Z found herself only falling even more in love with him.

She still remembered when the words were spoken out loud.

_She had spent time with Sky as he showed her their kingdom. It was very nice and all the people seemed to completely love their King and the Princes. In fact she so that many were excited for the coming wedding._

_Z had meant Drew's fiancé, Maria, just the previous week and she could understand why. She was very sweet and kind and soft spoken. She and Drew fit together so well. When they were together they both seemed to bring out something in the other person. Maria even seemed to understand Jacob._

_She and Sky were walking along one of the rivers that winded through the northern fields when the two stopped and looked out across the green fields. She was surprised with how in tune the two seemed to be. They didn't need to say much in order to start walking, or change their direction, or stop. Sometimes she was in the lead and other times he would be._

_They were quiet for a while before he spoke, "I hope you are enjoying yourself."_

_She smiled as the familiar sentence left his lips. Though he had already asked her many times he still continued to ask her, "I am. It is nice here."_

_Nodding Sky looked behind them before returning his gaze to the fields, "I am glad."_

_The two were quiet for a little while before Sky turned back to her, "Z, I…"_

_She looked at him as he fell silent. After waiting a few minutes she touched his arm, "You what?"_

_"There is something I wish to say to you. I can understand if you do not agree or do not reciprocate, but I feel as though I need to say this."_

_Z's hand slowly began to move away from his arm; once the contact was gone she felt Sky's warm hand hold onto her hand. "What do you need to say?"_

_He looked out again over the fields and then looked down in her eyes, "I…"_

_Z felt her eyes widen slightly as she realized that she had a pretty good idea of what he was about to say. She didn't want to break the silence and take it away from him but she was starting to get a little impatient. _

_Her patience was rewarded when she heard him speak the next two words that made her feel complete, "love you."_

_Smiling at him she leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled away she grinned at him, "I love you too."_

_And then he smiled. She wished that he would smile more, but was happy enough when he did smile. The two embraced again and shared a heated kiss._

Sighing she still remembered those words. They didn't say it to each other as often as Bridge and Syd seemed to say it to each other, but it was often enough for them. She was happy with the relationship that they were in. He really did see her as an equal and he respected and loved her. She loved him and saw that he was a good and honest man who did the right thing.

She felt as her sister pulled her into another hug, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Z let out a small laugh, "Syd, I'm not going into the Dying Woods."

"I know, you just…you seem worried."

"I wish my wedding wasn't a huge production." She shook her head and returned the hug, "It would be nice if it was quieter."

"Maybe Sky wanted a big one? Jacob said that—"

"Jacob says a lot of things. Nevertheless, at least once it's over, I can get out of this dress and into something comfortable."

Syd raised her eyebrows and Z slapped her arm. After rubbing it Syd looked at Z, "I wasn't the one who said it."

"I'm ready."

"Good, let's go!"

* * *

Z was still surprised with all the decorations that covered the halls and the room that she was now currently in. She knew that Syd had been supervising the decorations for the wedding but she didn't realize how much she would put it. Still, it was Syd. Z returned her eyes to Sky who was standing in front of her. Though he didn't have a huge smile on his face like Bridge did when he was up here, she could still see the happiness in his eyes. That was perhaps the feature she might choose as her favorite for him. He expressed much with his eyes. If he was happy he didn't always show it on his face, but it was there in his eyes.

As their eyes met a soft smile touched his lips. Z felt love fill her as she realized that very soon it would be just the two of them and things would be really good. The Priest asked for the vows and after giving them, they were encircled with a ring of flowers on the floor. He took her hand and together the two stepped out of the circle symbolizing that they were now one.

Though she found that the wedding had moved quick enough she was surprised that the reception was taking a much longer time.

Every one had come up and spoken to them already, their Fathers, Syd and Bridge, Jacob, Drew and Maria. Jack and Ally had come up soon afterwards and the two friends quickly embraced.

"I'm glad that you're happy Z, I really am."

"Thanks. And I am happy that you found someone for yourself and that it was not me."

"I told you before I didn't want to go through with it. After you had disappeared I was worried about you."

Z smiled at Jack, "I know, but everything is fine now."

She and Jack had spent a long time talking when he, Ally and his Father and Mother had arrived the previous week. He had explained that Ally had helped him while she was gone. She had even gone as far as suggesting they go find Z and that she would go as well.

The two spent quite a bit of time together and had completely fallen in love. Z was still surprised with how things worked out. Jack had found someone that he loved and who loved him back. Z looked to the dance floor and smiled as she watched her sister and her husband dance.

She tried to imagine Syd married to Sky and she married to Jack. Though it would have remained loyal to what had originally been set out, none of them would have been happy. Sure she would have married her best friend and they would have gotten along just fine; but she had seen Syd and Sky together, though they were amiable towards each other, it really wouldn't have worked, at least not to the extent in which Bridge had given her such happiness.

It wasn't until Sky picked up her hand on the way to their suite when he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just life in general. It's funny how things turn out sometimes."

Her husbands' brow creased as he thought about what she said. He nodded and looked back at her, "I suppose things don't always turn out as planned."

"True. Sometimes having a plan isn't always the best. Working as it happens is a much better way to go."

A grin appeared on his face, "I suppose." He leaned down and gently kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you."

And as the two kissed Z realized that though it had appeared they were turning their back on loyalty, a trait that they were supposed to keep in high regards, things had worked out better. In choosing love both she and her sister were able to have the highest type of loyalty one could find. Z had found love and loyalty with the man in front of her. And together they moved into the next stage of their love.


End file.
